


Adurant

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Dark Thoughts, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 46,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by Az and MillyBased on a plot bunny by Leggylover and Az about a pregnant twin, so Elrohir gets pregnant with Elladan's child and worries about his reaction.
Relationships: Elladan/Elrohir (Tolkien), Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil, Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien), Haldir of Lothlórien/Legolas Greenleaf, Orophin/Rúmil of Lothlórien
Kudos: 6
Collections: Least Expected





	1. Elladan in Mirkwood

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: We don't own any of the creatures that appear in LOTR and we do not own the plot or the places. We would love to, but we don't!
> 
> Authors Note:  
> Milly: *smiles* This fic took SOME time to write, we've been writing days and nights, most of it is written pretty late. And we're neither native English speakers nor did we ever try to write anything higher than PG13 before So please do not complain if it sounds strange at times ;) Might add more beneath the fic but I do not want to spoil anything more than I must through warning you and telling you the pairings. Anyway, as always I'd love to get some feedback and I'm sure that Az wants some as well. Oh and Az, my sweet, it has been a wonderful time to write this with you, thanks a lot, I have spend more time laughing than I ever have during writing a fic! :)  
> Az: yes it took a awful lot of time to write this fic but as always I have enjoyed working with Milly and I'm sure I do not need to repeat her words, with saying that I laughed so much during this, that my sister thought I was insane and offcourse the part about us not being native English speaking, and never written anything more than pg13. But we tried ? and Milly baby, thank you for staying up late, and falling asleep in classes - all for me. oh and the elves offcourse :P. And as always I want feedback too ?
> 
> Other: As according to the Silmarillon; Adurant is the 6'th and the one furthest to the south, of Gelions "side/minor" rivers in Ossiriand. The name means "dobblestream" and point to the split streams around the island of Tol Galen.

**Prologue**

I felt it today. Felt the first movement, the first kick. I did not wish to believe that I was actually right. I did not want to see it. It is impossible... I have never heard about any male elf that got himself into such trouble. At least not as the nana of a child. Or am I still to call me the ada if I carry a child myself? Elladan is it's ada, at least I can be sure about that...

Elladan...

He will be upset with me. What can I do if he does not return my love anymore now? My twin... my love... I cannot tell him. He will despise, turn me down, be mad with me for causing so much trouble. Mother's leave and the orc hunting is truly enough for the next 500 years... but can I not tell him? Will it be even worse if he finds out on his own?

**Chapter 1 - Elladan in Mirkwood**

Elladan was lying on the narrow bed, in the room assigned to him, for his short stay in Mirkwood. He looked out the window.. He wanted to go home. It was not that Mirkwood or its inhabitants were unpleasant. But he missed Elrohir. He had missed badly him when they were just twins, just brothers. But after they had become lovers it had gotten worse. His need to be close to his brother had become greater with every day that passed. He sighed.. he would find no rest this night. He swung his legs out over the edge of the bed. He needed some hot tea, maybe _then_ he would be able to rest.

No one would be awake at this hour, so he didn't bother with being properly dressed. And left his room with his hair unbraided, and only wearing his night shirt. Heading for the kitchen. On his way there, he suddenly felt a sting in his stomach.. something was amiss.. Elrohir? Could it be possible that he could feel his twin over such great distance?.. He was lost in thoughts and didn't even notice he was not alone until he bumped into...

He lifted his eyes to apologize to face... the Kind of Mirkwood. "Forgive me, Sir, I was not aware that I was not alone." The King looked at the Imladris-prince, slightly confused and lost in thoughts of his own for a moment...

Then he lifted Elladan's chin gently. "There is no need to be sorry, young prince." He didn't comment on the unbefitting clothes or the state of Elladan's hair. "Thank you Sir," Elladan replied shyly.. "I thought I would be alone here at this hour." Thranduil lifted his eyebrows. "Do you think us lazier than the Elves of Imladris? Do you think that we do never work at night?" "Oh no Sir.. I never implied that you are lazy.. King Thranduil..Sir.. your highness.."

Elladan gasped and his eyes widened in surprise when Thranduil lifted his head and let the blonde locks fall back. The King of Mirkwood was laughing.. "You are just like me when I met your ada for the first time. Only that it was me being the young one without any manners back then." He padded Elladan's shoulder. "Please do me the favour to mention this to your father when you get back to Rivendell. As far as I remember him he should be amused about this coincidence."

Elladan looked confused.. "I promise" he said, studying the King's face, looking for a change, to see if he said something stupid again.. he wished he hadn't met Thranduil on his way.. now he was trapped. Not seeing a way out of this encounter.. "I must have taken up enough of your precious time," he tried but saw he had failed when Thranduil shook his head with a smile.

"Do not trouble yourself, my young prince. I would like to hear about your family. It is lucky coincidence that we finally meet." He thought for a moment. "You did not leave your room at night without a purpose, I presume. Is there anything I can help you with?" Oh no! Elladan thought.. but braced himself. "I was just on my way to the kitchen to make me some hot tea to help me sleep.. Sir," he added.. instantly feeling ridiculous, his father had thought him better manners than this..

"I would have thought that your ada taught you never to try to find your way in a castle you only know for a few days.. at night. The kitchen is this way and you should just have called the servants, remembering your rank. Follow me, I will lead you to your aim."

Smooth Elladan thought to himself sarcastically. "Thank you Sir," he said softly and looked at the floor. He wished Elrohir was here with him, he was so much better at these things. Elladan always said something stupid. No wonder people mistook him for a dimwit sometimes.. why ada had send him here, and not his bother was a mystery to him.

And when he bumped into Thranduil once more, as the King had stopped in front of a door.. he could have cried out of frustration! "I am terribly sorry" he mumbled, not sure what to say.. one time was bad enough.. but twice.. that was just plain idiotic.. "Eh...Sir" he added. Thranduil turned around slowly. "But you _are_ Lord Elrond's son, or am I mistaken? No, you have his hair and her eyes. Are you feeling ill?"

Now Elladan felt truly uncomfortable, with the King's eyes settling on him. He couldn't help but look lost.. "No Sir, I am fine.. I appreciate your concern.".. Aii by the Valar this was a disaster.. why did all those wrong things come out of his mouth?.. And why did Thranduil make him so nervous? He was a warrior, not a diplomat... Ada would be truly disappointed about him once this would reach him.

Thranduil noticed the Elladan was shifting on his chair and decided not to tortue him by asking him if his brother was actually smarter than he was. He recalled well enough that it could be difficult to get along with higher ranked persons, especially when he still had been young, a long, long time ago.

"Just stay on your seat, my prince, now what shall I get you?" He asked cheerfully.

"No, no I can serve myself, Sir." Elladan quickly said.. but looking upon the King, he changed his mind and absent minded, tugged in some hair behind his ear...

"I would love some tea, please..Sir.." he mumbled, not sure how he was expected to react if a king made him tea in the middle of the night.. he wished he wasn't that nervous.. it was something about the regal air around Thranduil.. something his father possessed too if he wanted to. He did not have it for sure he didn't, and neither did Elrohir for that matter.. But Thranduil seemed to be the born king.. and Elladan wondered if he had always been like that..

Thranduil returned, carrying a cup of tea for Elladan. "Here you are, young prince. Maybe this will help to return your spirit. I would prefer to speak the intelligent Elf I heard about. And now tell me, how has your ada been?" "Thank you, Sir," Elladan said and took the cup with a slightly trembling hand.. He spilled some of the tea on the table.. "Aii.. I am sorry.. I am so, so sorry.. I am such a klutz.." Thranduil looked at Elladan and shook his head "What is wrong with you, child?" he asked softly..

Elladan looked up and met the steel blue gaze of the king. "I do not know Sir.. you just..make me so nervous.. Ai, I am no good at these matters.. Ada should have send Elrohir.." Elladan trailed off and then seemed to compose himself again.. "but Lord Elrond is well." "I am most grateful to hear that."

Thranduil smiled. "Tell me about your brother. Does he really look exactly like you? Is it true that only those that helped to raise you are able to tell you apart?"

When the conversation came to his brother Elladan seemed to relax again.. "If he and I wear the same braidings, and clothes, we can fool even ada," Elladan said and giggled to himself. "Not that you would dare to try fooling the Lord of Imladris, that is." Thranduil cocked an eyebrow. "Of course not, Sir," Elladan said with a sheepish grin. "Is there a possibility that you were raised by the Lords Erestor and Glorfindel? I seem to recall that they have a very fine sense for Irony." Thranduil's smile softened some more.

"Oh yes, Sir," Elladan said and giggled.. finally at ease with the king.. taking a sip of his tea..

"And your family Sir?.. I did not have the pleasure of meeting any of them yet I am afraid."

"I am not surprised about that. My son Legolas and his sister Gayamarien did choose to visit the Lady and the Lord of Lothlrien. And my wife.." At this thought Thranduil's eyes darkened for a moment. "Went to the havens like your mother." He forced himself to smile. "My children will come back in six weeks, I would be delighted if you would choose to stay to meet them, but as I heard you are most eager to return to Imladris."

"I am, Sir.. and please do not take it as an offence.. I am only eager to see my home and my family again," Elladan said and took another sip of his tea.. "but I am sorry that I will not meet your children." "Do not trouble yourself, my prince, you will meet them sooner or later. That is one of the good things about being immortal. You have enough time, you will learn to understand that when you get older."

Elladan rolled his eyes.. "You sound just like ada.." And then he suddenly remembered who he was talking to.. "Sir" .. he added and quickly took the last sip of his tea.. "Not that sounding like the Lord of Imladris is a bad thing, I mean... ehm.." Elladan placed his cup onto the table and smiled at Thranduil nervously. Thranduil started thinking whether it had been a good idea to take the young prince with him but now he couldn't just tell him to get lost.

"I have not met your ada for about 3500 years now. Is he still spending much more time at his desk than he spends outside?" "Yes Sir.. he works all hours. If you ask me," Which you are not..., Elladan thought "he needs some time off. I wish he would have joined me on this journey, a stay here in Mirkwood would have done him well.." better.. much better.. Elladan thought.. and flashed a genuine broad smile to Thranduil. To his surprise the King of Mirkwood answered with a similar smile on his face. "Maybe it is time for me to visit Imladris again."

"You would?" he said surprised.. "Ada would be delighted.." ... But then he looked at the King again.. "I mean if you want to.. Sir.. I would be more than happy to accompany you.. I assure you I am better with a sword and bow than I am at diplomacy."

Thranduil chuckled. "Pen-nth, I'm wielding my sword and shooting my bow for a longer time than your parents knew each other. It is a good sign that you are good at using your weapons but I would not need your protection." "Oh.." Elladan said sounding disappointed, finally he had thought he had a skill the King could have some use of. "I really should get back to my bed, Sir.." He felt like a total fiasco.. and slowly rose, pushing his chair back.. "I bid you a goodnight Sir."

"I presume I will better lead you back to your room. He gestured to Elladan to follow him. "I have to inform my advisors of my journey and see to their tasks while I am gone. We can take our leave the day after tomorrow." He smiled when they reached the door. "It has been a pleasure to meet you, young prince, I hope you will enjoy your further stay in Mirkwood and have a pleasant sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> nana = mother  
> ada = father


	2. Elrohir shares his secret

Elrohir sat down in one of the chairs next to the chimney, feeling cold though the fire was burning and it was getting warmer for a few weeks now. He hugged himself and snuggled into the chair as he would have snuggled into Elladan's arms if his lover had been around. But he wasn't and Elrohir was feeling hurt and confused...

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in please." "Suilad pen-neth... I am sorry to disturb your thoughts, but are you feeling alright?.." Glorfindel voice was soft as he stuck his head inside the room, looking towards Elrohir. "Suilad Glorfindel. Uma, I am... I was just thinking.." Elrohir said with his gaze fixed on the flames in the fireplace. Glorfindel ventured inside and closed the door with a soft click. But he stayed at the door, talking to the back of Elrohir's chair "You were sorely missed at dinner."..

"I did not feel well. I am sorry I did not appear without informing you." Elrohir said with a tired voice.

/Just go away, leave me alone!/

Glorfindel walked over to the young elf, looking at him, as only Glorfindel could, or a mother maybe. "You look pale, have you fallen ill? You should have said something, I am sure your ada could help you." He said with concern openly shown in his voice. "N-no, I do not think that... I do not mean to trouble ada with feeling bad. I have just felt a little unwell, nothing serious. I am probably missing Elladan."

Elrohir looked up at Glorfindel who had crossed his arms over his chest, absolutely ignoring Elrohir's plea not to touch the topic. "I still think you should have your ada examine you, in case something is amiss." Elrohir tried to stay calm, but his voice failed him. "N-no... no, hannad Mylord, but I think my father has more important business than dealing with a hurting stomach."

He gave a guarded smile to the golden haired elf. Glorfindel seemed to relax, and let his arms rest along his sides again. "Very well pen-neth.. but I will expect you for breakfast then." He said and smiled. "Hannon lle, Mylord, I will meet you there, thank you for your concern." Elrohir said and smiled back, careful not to let his victory show.

It was when Glorfindel was nearly convinced that he would be alright and turned around to leave when Elrohir let out a pained yelp, flinching back at the hard kick he felt.

/Ai.. not now!/

Glorfindel turned around again and Elrohir didn't even manage to smile weakly.

Glorfindel raised a brow and looked more suspicious. "Are you sure you are alright? Ai.. I should send for your ada now, instead of discussing with you." He turn to head for the door. "Seas.... do not do that Mylord. Do not ask him to come here." Elrohir's voice revealed his sudden desperation. Glorfindel stopped and turned to face Elrohir again, this time he looked genuinely worried. "Why not?"

Elrohir wrapped his arms tighter around his body, looking pleadingly at the elf he had known since he had been an elfling. Glorfindel had to listen to him. He had to leave him be. "He... I cannot tell you, Mylord. Seas, you have to trust me. I.. it will be alright." But Glorfindel apparently did not feel reassured. And took a step towards him again. "You are ill Elrohir!.. And yet you do not wish for me to send for your ada?" Glorfindel's brows nearly met in his forehead.. he was tilting his head and looked at Elrohir questioningly. But this was not a question, Elrohir knew that. This was a demand for an answer.

/Go away!/

"Seas.... trust me, Glorfindel. You know that I would not do anything wrong if I had a chance to do right instead. Trust me. I will do what is best for all of us." Elrohir tried, maybe it would work to address the Elda's sense of logic.

"What in the name of the Valar are you talking about child?.. Are you sure you are not running a fever?" Glorfindel reached out for the younger elves forehead but Elrohir flinched back, his eyes wide with fear and confusion.

Glorfindel sighed and knelt down next to the armchair, taking a gentle but firm hold of his former pupils chin and forced him to meet his gaze. "Since when are you frightened by my touch, pen-neth?.. I mean you no harm, you always knew that..." He sighed once more when he saw that Elrohir's gaze grew even paler.

"That is it.. I am getting your ada. Si." Glorfindel stated, and made a move to stand up. But Elrohir quickly grabbed the golden elf's arm, forcing him to stay. "Please do not leave. I... I... no, seas do not go." He stuttered. Glorfindel shook head. "What is wrong with you, child?.. I have never seen you act like this." Elrohir looked at the fire again, and held Glorfindel's sleeve so tight that his knuckles became white.

"I cannot tell you. You would not understand. None of you would. You would despise. I am not the sweet child you want to see in me anymore. None of you will love me after what I did."

When he realized that he had voiced his thoughts aloud he let go Glorfindel's sleeve and covered his mouth with one hand, his eyes pleading with the other, it was then when he started to weep desperately. "Ai.. pen-amdir amin ... I am sure it cannot be that terrible.." Glorfindel gently pulled Elrohir into his arms and kissed his hair.

"We will always love you, why would you suddenly doubt that?" "Will you promise not to tell anyone? Speak no word about this to ada or to Elladan or to Erestor if I told you?" 

"What can be so grave, that I must swear an oath?.." He looked into Elrohir's eyes that were still filled with tears and saw the seriousness in them.

"Very well.. if you wish it to be so.. Im vesta si.." Glorfindel held his hand over his heart, as to amplify his words. Elrohir could have laughed at this gesture, but did not.. he instead composed himself.

/You want the truth?/

"I... I do not know how to voice this. You will not believe me, but I am telling you the truth. It started some months ago. I felt sick every morning and soon after it my back started hurting worse than I have ever felt it... Elladan tried to soothe me by... I do not think that is important.... I... I am pregnant, Glorfindel."

/There you have it!/

Elrohir watched his old tutor closely for any signs of emotions.. at first Glorfindel frowned, but then his face went back to normal, the face of the kind elf he had always known. He looked calm, but the golden elfs words gave him away.. "T..th...t.. ehm... are you ..s..sure?" He stuttered.

Elrohir looked into the flames again, not able to meet the gaze of the azure blue eyes of the other elf.. they seemed to look into his mind, to read his thoughts and feel his fears.. Glorfindel had always had that effect on him, making him feel like he couldn't hide anything from him.. "Uma. I have suspected it for about ten weeks now. I had time to read about the symptoms. It kicks, Glorfindel. I can feel it."

Glorfindel gently gathered Elrohir's hand in his.. "Oh... you must tell your family.. promise me you will.. this is not a matter to bear in secrecy." He looked into the young ones eyes with a hint of humour shortly appearing in his own... "And I fear I know more of swords than of children." The Elda's voice dropped to a whisper. "Elrohir, promise me that you will tell them!" Elrohir sighed. "I promise to tell them... when I am ready to tell them. Hannad Glorfindel... I... feel better. Seas... do not tell anyone, I will tell them as soon as I found the strength for it." Now it was Glorfindel's turn to sigh..

/I told you, you didn't want to know./

"Please do it soon, pen-neth." His old tutor finally said and smiled. "I will. I promise. Hannad, Glorfindel" He smiled weakly and hugged the golden haired Elf close. "Hannon lle mellon-nn, sinome na'aya, ten'lasto a nin Henio." Glorfindel didn't answer him, he just hugged him closer and then when he let go, Elrohir could see the emotion flow to the surface of those, normally so calm blue eyes. "Would you want me to stay till you sleep?" Glorfindel's voice sounded calm and soothing.. actually he was tired, Elrohir yawned..

"Uma, I would be very grateful about that." At this Glorfindel chuckled softly. "Do you wish for me to sing for you? Tell a story or just remain here?".. Elrohir stood up and left the blanket for Glorfindel.. "It would be wonderful if you could sing "Erendil the mariner" for me." He said sitting down on his bed, loosening his braids. "I would be happy to, pen-neth.. Now go lie on your bed.. I will remain here by the fire." Glorfindel said and as soon

Elrohir lay in his bed, he heard Glorfindel's beautiful voice sing softly.. Elrohir swayed in a place between being aware and blissful sleep. He vaguely thought that Glorfindel must have met Erendil and Elwing themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> Suilad = hello  
> pen-neth = young one  
> uma = yes  
> ada = father  
> hannad = thanks  
> hannon lle = thank you  
> seas = please  
> si = now  
> pen-amdir amin = my young hope  
> Im vesta si = i promise you  
> mellon-nn = my friend  
> Sinome na'aya, ten 'lasto a nin Henio = for being there, for listening


	3. A lovers intermezzo

A dark figure silently rushed into the twin's bedchamber. He slunk silently next to the chair next to the chimney and placed his hand firmly above the goldenhaired elf's mouth who fell asleep in it. An evil smile twisted his lips, when he sat onto the other's lap and reached out to pull one of the small braids.

The sudden pain in his scalp woke Glorfindel and he let out a yelp of surprise, feeling a hand silencing his scream. Without thought he shoved his attacker from his lap and knelt down above him. When he reached out to strike his assaulter he heard a cheerful chuckle and recognized the other one just in time.

"What did you think you were doing?.. I could have hurt you!" he hissed, glaring at the elf beneath him. "It is too sweet that you worry about me. But I knew exactly how you would react. I would have moved in time." When he heard the ravenhaired giggle he let out a strained chuckle as well.

"Are you sure? I seem to remember you are not that hard to catch and hold down."

"Only if I wish to be caught."

Glorfindel lifted his eyebrows and set up a mock surprised face. "Oh.. is that so?"

"Get off now. We should not disturb the young ones sleep." Glorfindel smiled wolfishly. "Si? Now that I just caught you.. I should let go of my prize?"

"There is NO way that you will have me here. It is not my fault that you fell asleep while singing for the young one instead of returning to me when you were done with calming him."

"You are right." He lessened the grip on the other one's tunic, then, giving him a short wicked smile he got up and quickly lifted the other one over his shoulder. Both giggled, trying to keep themselves from laughing aloud. Then he moved towards the door and had some trouble with both holding the other and opening the door quietly. They were relieved when they reached their aim without waking Elrohir or another elf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> Si = Now


	4. Nightly games

Glorfindel closed the door with his foot, still carrying Erestor, and then threw him onto the bed, pinning him beneath his own body, a wolfish smile playing on his lips. Cocking his eyebrows his smile grew wider when his eyes run hungrily down his lover's body. "Do you think you can still run from me now?" He whispered playfully and tightened his grip, forcing his love's arms above his head.

"Daro. You have no right to hold me in such a way. I will go and complain to Lord Elrond about your behaviour tomorrow if you do not release me at once." Glorfindel's smile widened, and he moved up whispering "Is that a fact?" Into Erestor's ear before biting it playfully ."I cannot believe that our Lord will tolerate that you are treating me in such a way, Lord Glorfindel. Let me go or you will regret your actions tomorrow."

Glorfindel smirked at that, allowing his lips to travel down the pretty ones' neck. "I am going to regret this? In which way?" Before Erestor was able to give any reply he claimed his lover's lips in a passionate kiss. He allowed it to hold on for some moments, parting the lips and receiving sweet moans of his lover. The next kiss was more passionate and he felt his love reacting even more than he had responded to the last one.

When he broke the kiss again he grinned and looked into his love's eyes, a hint of mocking shown in his eyes. "Are you still going to tell Lord Elrond?.. Or can I convince you to do otherwise?" He whispered against Erestor's lips. "Perhaps _I_ should tell Lord Elrond about what you did four nights ago.." He let out a pleasant sound, that reminded Erestor of a cat's purr and made him shiver with expectation as he anticipated the words which were going to follow.

"I still ought to discipline you for that." "W-what did I do to deserve a punishment?" Erestor didn't seem to recall anything, but Glorfindel tightened his grip on his wrists, whispering in a dangerously quiet, yet also pretty playful tone.. "A im warraur, you know what I speak of!" into Erestor's ear. "Will you confess or would you rather feel my rage for lying to me?" Erestor smirked and cocked an eyebrow. 

"I cannot recall doing anything you did not like." "As you wish."

Glorfindel purred, took one hand away from his lover's wrists and started to unclothe the mockingly struggling elf beneath him. He discarded his lover's tunic. And let his free hand, slowly feel it's way to Erestor's mouth, letting his fingers run over the haired elf's lips, to gently but insisting push them into his mouth, and let him suck them. Glorfindel's eyes fixed at that sight, of Erestor sucking his fingers, those soft lips closing around them.. moving them inside the cave of the Dark haired elf's mouth. Until he slowly drew them back out, and used them to manipulate Erestor's nipples.

Erestor moaned, trying to get away from the sweet torment. "Daro. You know I hate it if you use my body against me like that!" Glorfindel smiled predatory and squeezed Erestor's nipple between two fingers.. "I do not think I do anything to you, you do not like," he said with a thick voice.. "Glorfindel, I am serious, I do not want you to do this, if you continue I will find a way to take revenge." "I am trembling with fear now.." Glorfindel mumbled, and allowed his hands to wander down to the edge of Erestor's leggings.. letting his finger tips brush just under the inside.

"I told you to stop." Erestor started to struggle. "I wish to sleep now." "Strange." Glorfindel said softly and looked at his lover's face.. "Your body seems to tell me something different." He removed his hand from Erestor's leggings and rose to his knees, now sitting on his lover's stomach, using his hand once more to hold the struggling elf down...

"Let me up, seas, melme, I promise that I will try to stop teasing you." Erestor's eyes were pleading with Glorfindel's. Glorfindel shook his head, leaned over and kissed Erestor's soft lips. "Tease me as much as you want to Lirimaer, but not even Lord Elrond himself would make me move now." "Would you grant me another request if you do not allow me to get up?" "Mmmmmmmm.. perhaps," Glorfindel smirked and licked his lover's bottom lip. "If you behave."

"I will try. But seas, melme... take off your tunic if you do not allow me to do it." Glorfindel chuckled.. "But I have no hands to spare at the moment, I fear you will run out on me, if I should let you go." He moved back a little to position himself above Erestor's lap.. "Would you?" Erestor closed his eyes. "I promise that I will not leave my position if you grant me my wish." "But you already lied to me once.. I do not think you are to be trusted Lirimaer..." Glorfindel said biting the soft skin on Erestor's chin, moving his pelvis slowly against his lover's thigh. "Seas melme. You know I love you. If I promise not to run from you.. You can believe me." Erestor suppressed a loud moan, uttering little whimpers instead.

Glorfindel smiled against his lover's neck.. and decided that Erestor had had enough.. he slowly let go of his wrists, moving his hands slowly up the dark haired's arms, while sitting up with cat-like grace.. to remove his tunic. Erestor watched his lover hungrily, but tried his best to stay in his position the way he had promised it. "You're soooo beautiful." he whispered in awe as if it was the first time he had seen Glorfindel's body and Glorfindel responded by blushing slightly, as if it was the first time he had heard those words.. he cast the tunic over his head, and rested his palms on Erestor's chest..

"So are you my love," he whispered gently and let his hands run over the firm chest of his lover. Only to let them end their journey at the edge of Erestor's leggings again.. Glorfindel began to undo the knots and then raised his head to look at Erestor, it still amazed him how beautiful he was, with slightly flustered cheeks, struggling to lie still.. Glorfindel smiled at his love. "Still tired?"

Erestor shook his head. "No I am not. Could... could you hurry melme?" "Ai.. impatient, are we?.." Glorfindel said clearly amused.. and worked even slower, until he stopped. Erestor let out an irritated sigh, and Glorfindel grabbed his lover's chin hard with one hand, forcing him to look him into his eyes.. "If you are willing to behave now.." he smiled "you may move". "I will try to, I promise." Erestor answered, a little too submissive... he smiled innocently and let his hands run gently up and down his lover's sides. "Oh but I know you will Lirimaer.. or you will taste my belt." Glorfindel said and smiled wide at his own suggestion.. Erestor shivered. "I will behave, do not worry."

Glorfindel gathered one of Erestor's hands in his own, and, guiding it to his mouth and kissed the single finger tips dedicatedly.. "Too bad, I would have loved to see you try to sit for the next two days, if you didn't," he mumbled. "Or maybe I should just take you without preparation." Glorfindel stated as if he was thinking out loud... and gently sucked at the next finger.

"Thank you, I remember well enough what it has been like the last time. There is no need to show me again."

"Mmmmm.. then you better do as you are told." Glorfindel purred and sucked on the next finger. The darkhaired Elf nodded obediently and started placing sweet kisses on his lover's shoulders. "Strip," Glorfindel whispered, and made a move to get off Erestor's lap.

Erestor nodded, keeping his head down... then he got forward with catlike agility and started to get rid of Glorfindel's clothes. The lighthaired one lay on his back and closed his eyes, just enjoying the feeling of Erestor's hands on his body.. his lover took his time... and when he was finished with taking off his clothing's, Glorfindel lay on the bed, panting.

Had he seen the wicked smile that crossed Erestor's face while the elf took of his own clothes he would have known that something was on his mind. But he was busy with breathing regularly and Erestor kept his gaze lowered. When he was done with taking off his clothes he sat down onto his lover's lap and kissed his neck gently.

Glorfindel let his hands slide up and down his lover's back and had to control himself from not letting his pelvis move against the other to create that sweet friction.. Erestor could have him undone in no time, he knew that.. no matter what games they played, he could never resist that smooth body and those craving lips. He closed his eyes and a moan escaped his mouth.

The darkhaired Elf looked at his lover and nodded. This was the time he had waited for. He started sucking on Glorfindel's chin, murmuring some sweet words and kissing his neck from time to time, but with his mind focused on another task. No, Glorfindel wouldn't notice what he was up to. Not while he was in a state like that...

The Elda could feel every nerve in his body answering to Erestor's touches.. he would not be able to hold this up much longer. and with sheer willpower he opened his eyes, and bit his lip.. "No more.." he tried to say, but his voice failed him and came out as a croaked moan instead. Suppressing a chuckle Erestor smiled at his lover for a second. "Is there anything you wish, melme? I will grant you every wish if you voice it," he said mockingly and continued sucking his lover's chin. Glorfindel tried to push Erestor off him, but his hands trembled and his arms wouldn't move.. "Daro," he managed to whisper before closing his eyes, trying not to surrender. "La daro? You do not want me to stop? As you wish," he didn't even have to look into his lover's face to know that he would be undone soon. And he didn't have to look at the furiously red flesh to know that Glorfindel would be mad with him for some reason.

Glorfindel could resist no more, his pelvis moved on it's own account, rubbing himself shamelessly against Erestor and the dark haired elf grinned down at his lover, kissing his hair and gathering him closely into his arms. "Im mela lle. But you have to see that you are not the only one that has some control." 

"Mmmmmmmm," was the only sound Glorfindel could get past his lips.. knowing that Erestor was right. his mind cleared some, but his groin was on fire.. and with a shaky hand placed on his lover's shoulder, he tried to push him downwards.. "You wish for this, do you not?" Erestor smiled and his face to showed his love for a moment before he allowed his head to follow Glorfindel's hands.

The lighthaired elf didn't answer, just continued to guide the dark haired elf's head towards his burning need. and when Erestor playfully brushed his lips against it, he could do nothing, but bury his hands in that dark silken hair, and pull wanting to feel the soft lips, the wetness of his lover's mouth engulfing him. Erestor knew well enough how much his lover wanted to be taken... needed to be taken... and he knew also that it wouldn't do him any good to torture Glorfindel much longer. He waited only a few more moments, listening to the whimpers of his lover and enjoying to know that he could get him into his mercy that easy. Then he started to lick his lover. First gently, then faster.

Glorfindel buried the other hand in his lover's hair as well.. gripping it hard, holding Erestor's head in place, as he tried to make the torturing tongue stop.. But when Erestor let his hand travel up and gently brushed the golden elf's nipple Glorfindel could feel his world disappearing.. hearing his own moans getting louder and more rapidly..

When he noticed the first waves of his lover's orgasm Erestor grinned to himself, moving his tongue quickly enough not to miss a drop of what his lover had to give him. Glorfindel let his hands slide out of Erestor's hair and slump down.. unable to move a mussel.. as the spasms of his release still lingered in his body. "Mmm... you have a wicked tongue my love," he mumbled and wetted his lips.. Erestor looked up, being done with cleaning his love now and cocked his eyebrow. "I have?" "Aye you have indeed.."

Glorfindel said softly and lazily raised his arm to gesture for Erestor to come and lay beside him. And the darkhaired Elf smiled, complying to his lover's wish and snuggling close to him. "Let us get some sleep, my love, I am truly tired." "Tempting" Glorfindel whispered and opened his eyes looking into the dark eyes of Erestor. "But what about you beloved?" He caressed Erestor's cheek and smiled. Erestor smiled back at him.. "I do not mind, I am really tired, my love." Glorfindel looked confused, but still smiled when he scratched his chin.. he felt a hurting pressure.. and as he let his fingers move over it, he could feel a little hive.. The truth dawned him..

"Erestor!.. Honestly!" He spat out. Erestor still smiled sweetly. "What is wrong my love?" "You really should know better.. than to try and trick me," Glorfindel said with a clearly irritated voice. "Tricking you? Would I ever dare to do that?" At those words Glorfindel smiled a crooked smile, and a playfull mood flashed his features.. he suddenly didn't feel tired anymore, not at all. "I think I have to show you how to behave once again, my dear," he whispered.

"I wish to sleep now, I am not in mood for that." Glorfindel's hand that had caressed Erestor's cheek suddenly grabbed the black hair and jerked Erestor's head back. "I do not care what you are in the mood for!" He hissed.. but the playfull smile still remained. Erestor frowned. "Let my hair go. You are still a little out of your mind after finding your release that is it."

Glorfindel chuckled.. but then his face went straight again.. "Your little game will bring me at least a week of stupid remarks.. so I think it is only fair that you receive your punishment.." his eyes shone with mirth, "and receive lovemarks of your own." "Love, do you not think that they will start to talk if we both received some strange marks of making love during the same night?"

Glorfindel pulled his lover's head further back, "Well yours will remain under your robes, my love" "Do you believe that they will not notice it if I am not able to sit? I remember their glances well enough." Glorfindel stopped smiling and leaned over Erestor, whispering "That is not my problem, or is it?" into his ear.

The ravenhaired Elf cocked his head to the side and lifted his eyebrow, still quite cheerfully. "I think it is if they start to talk about us." "Since when do you care about that?" the Elda said softly "I would be more worried about my backside if I were you." "I would always be able to stop you if I truly wanted to, melme." At that remark Glorfindel let out a tinkling laughter.. "But the truth is.." his voice dropped to a whisper again "you do not want to." "I love you." Erestor softly placed his hands to both sides of Glorfindel's face, "do as you please if you need your revenge."

The golden elf smiled and let go of Erestor's hair, only to grab his wrists.. feeling himself grow hard again.. "What I need, is to hear you scream for me," he said in a husky tone. Erestor sighed but nodded. "If that is your wish, melme." The smile on Glorfindel's face widened as he felt Erestor's rigid member against his thigh.. "I do not think you oppose to that idea too much yourself.. and now, get on your feet."

The ravenhaired Elf complied silently, pressing his hands to the wall while carefully searching for a way to find his balance. "I am ready, do as you please." "Mmm, I _did_ train you well Lirimaer," Glorfindel said, almost as if to himself.. He went to the cupboard to collect a scarf and gently placed it before his lover's eyes, knotting it behind his head and then bend over to pick up his belt he had worn earlier.. once in his hands, he wrapped one end around his hand, and pulled the other end of the belt, so it made a loud sound. He smiled at the flinch Erestor made...

Erestor however, felt really well prepared. He didn't yelp when the belt made it's first body contact, he shivered and flinched, but he didn't leave his position and he didn't scream. Glorfindel was determined to continue this until he heard all those sweet sounds that he knew Erestor could give to him, so he let the blows fall faster and harder.. watching as the belt left Erestor's skin red and swollen.. "Let me hear you," he demanded in a hoarse voice. His lover shook his head, allowing a proud smile to lighten his face.

The Elda smiled at Erestor's back. Letting the blows fall so the leather would slap around the side of the elf, hitting the thin skin there.."I said!.. Let me hear you!" he commanded.. knowing that Erestor knew the game and realized what his silence would bring him, something he needed and something Glorfindel was more than happy to give him.. he starred at the red skin, couldn't wait to run his fingers over it, hearing his lover breathing in little hisses of pain, impaling that sore flesh..

Just when Glorfindel was about to stop the rain of blows over the sore and red flesh of his lover.. to touch it, to kiss it, to tease it... there was a knock at the door... and the elf at the other side opened it without waiting to be called inside. Glorfindel wasn't able to move a single mussel, when he saw Lord Elrond's figure in the door. "Daro! Glorfindel, what did you do to him?" Both Glorfindel and Erestor paled when they heard Elrond's voice. Erestor not being unable to see his expression 'cause the blindfold was still covering his eyes flinched. "Mylord" Glorfindel's voice was no more than a whisper and he dropped the belt to the ground with a dull sound.

"How could you do this, Glorfindel? I never thought you would hurt a fellow-being like that! Not even an Orc, but a fellow Elf? What happened?" Hearing Elrond's words Glorfindel suddenly felt very naked. He reached for one of the blankets on the bed.. he wrapped it around himself, then took another to wrap it around Erestor. Then he stepped in front of his lover in a gesture of protection... protection from the angry gaze in their Lord's eyes. "Nothing has come to pass here, that he did not wish for.. I assure you Mylord." Glorfindel said in a small voice.

"If that is the truth.." Elrond said and took a step towards the middle of the room.. "let me hear it from his own lips!" Erestor flinched at his Lord's angry voice but nodded. "I assure you that what came to pass was absolutely consensual," he whispered while removing his blindfold.

Elrond starred at Erestor in disbelief when he slowly turned to face him. Glorfindel moved closer to his lover, but had his eyes locked firmly to the floor, not able to look upon his Lord. They had been caught.. he couldn't believe it.. he had teased Erestor about this so many times, for so many years. and now it had happened. He silently cursed himself, for not being more cautious. "Ere... Erestor." Elrond shook his head as if to wake himself from a horrible dream.

Erestor turned his face to look directly look into his Lord's eyes. "I am sorry, Mylord, this was not for you to see." He moved closer towards his lover and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. The Elda searched his lover's hand, and when he found it he squeezed it reassuringly.. unable to speak, but just nod to agree with Erestor.. Elrond looked from the golden to the dark elven Lord, trying to understand this scenario but failed.. "I never imagined," he said finally. Erestor nodded thoughtfully."It comforts me to hear that. I thought you found out 2000 years ago. Glorfindel was sure you had not." He hid the smirk that tried to creep back to his face, being relieved about the calm reaction of his Lord.

Elrond did not to return the casual tone, he just starred at them, then he regarded the lighthaired Lord. "Glorfindel, get dressed and meet me in my study," hearing those words Glorfindel forced himself to look up at the Lord of Imladris. "Yes Mylord" he said squeezing Erestor's hand so tight the dark haired Lord gave a short yelp of pain.. "Fine, I bid you a goodnight then Erestor." Elrond said, and quickly swept out of the door again..

As soon as Elrond had closed the door behind him, Glorfindel let out a sigh of relief.. "Well that went rather well," he said sarcastic, and looked at Erestor, who smiled at him. At this the elda's face split in a grin "I love you" he chuckled.. and grabbed Erestor's ass. When he heard a little yelp, Glorfindel suddenly remembered..

"Oh I am so sorry.." He said softly.. but only to let his voice change into a smirk.. "Does it hurt?".. Erestor smiled back at Glorfindel.. "Do not let our Lord wait." .. The golden haired elf pouted.. "You are right.. again!" and Erestor nodded "I know, now leave! Before he returns to collect you." He kissed his lover gently and helped him to get dressed. "I wish you luck my Love. Would you prefer it if I came with you?"

Glorfindel kissed Erestor once more. "As tempting as that might be, I would prefer, if I found you in my bed when I return." Erestor nodded and smiled, praying silently that their Lord wasn't truly mad at them. "Im mela lle, I will wait for you." Glorfindel nodded. "Hopefully I will not be long." He opened the door, let out a short sigh and stepped through it, closing it gently behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> Daro - stop  
> seas - please  
> melme - love  
> Lirimaer -  
> La daro - Do not stop  
> Im mela lle - I love you


	5. Summoned to the study

When Glorfindel reached the study, he took a deep breath before knocking the door. And waited politely outside until he heard a voice calling for him to enter. "Sit down" Elrond said and gestured towards a chair.. Glorfindel quickly sat down, and felt like a little boy, that had been disobedient.. Elrond had this effect on him sometimes.. making him feel small.. and the fact that he had just been caught in a rather compromising situation didn't improve things. "Why did you call me here at this hour my Lord?" Glorfindel said, trying to act normal.

Elrond sighed.. what the Elda chose to do in his own bedroom, really was none of his concern. But still it amazed him that two of his most trusted friends, had managed to keep something like that a secret for so long. He looked at Glorfindel, who was visibly uncomfortable. "I called you here, because I was wondering if you had talked to my son," he finally said. Glorfindel let out a voiceless sigh of relief.

"Yes I did Lord Elrond." And then he suddenly remembered what Elrohir had told him, and doubt flickered in his eyes. Was he to lie to his Lord and friend? But he couldn't betray Elrohir's trust either. "I think he misses Elladan," he finally said, and that was no lie.. it just wasn't the whole truth either.

"It is only normal, they are twins after all," Elrond said clearly relieved that it was nothing serious. "I guess so," Glorfindel answered, not really knowing what to say. "I hope you feel less troubled now, Mylord." He continued. Elrond smiled "I do. Hannon Le Glorfindel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> Hannon Le = Thank you


	6. The watchtower

Elrohir slowly opened his lazily closed eyes and looked around. He noticed a blanket lying on one of the chairs and wondered for a moment. Then he recalled the events of last day's evening and gulped. He had told Glorfindel.. he was unsure if he should have trusted him. Glorfindel was one of the people he trusted the most but he did not even want to tell Elladan about this. But he remembered that he had had no other chance.

/Ai Elladan, what did I do to us?/

He sighed sadly and new tears filled his eyes.

/Do not leave me, love, I never wanted to cause you trouble. Not to the others and never to you, never, do you understand?/

He slowly got up and dressed himself in Elladan's clothes like he always did when Elladan was gone.

/Im mela lle./

He still smelt a slight note of Elladan's scent but most of it was gone. He closed the cupboard doors and looked at himself in the mirror. Everyone would believe him that he was Elladan if they wouldn't know that his twin was staying in Mirkwood at the moment. He silently left the room and walked through the well known floors. Two other elves crossed his way and he smiled and nodded polietly to greet them. It did not take long to reach his aim.

/I do not want to do this, forgive me my heart!/

He sighed, silently fearing what he was going to do, but then he slowly started to climb the ladder of the watch tower.

Elrond had been at a visit at the healing house, and was on his way back to the main house. Looking forward to having his morning tea and some food. But then he caught a glimpse, in the corner of his eye. A strange movement to his left.. He instinctively turned his head, and he saw someone he took as Elladan, climbing up the large watchtower.

What business could he have there?.. And then he remembered.. this could not be Elladan, for Elladan was still in Mirkwood, and he was sure that if he by any chance returned already, he would have let him know. He would have come and greeted his father... so this figure climbing the tower could only be Elrohir. His younger son... he was afraid of highs was he not? "Elrohir!.. What are you doing child?"

Elrohir heard his father's call and froze. He did not intend to do this with witnesses, but it had to be done before Elladan could tell him that he did not love him any longer. He pretended not to hear his father's call and tried to move faster though his legs were about to give in. The Tower was high and he had always been afraid of highs. His tears were running freely again.

Elrond stepped closer to the tower, looking up at Elrohir.. "Elrohir! Did you not hear me?" Elrond yelled at his son. The younger Rivendell-prince shook his head and forced himself to go up further, trying his best not to think of the height and what would happen when he jumped in the end.

The Lord of Imladris looked in dismay as his son continued to climb the tower.. and with a sigh, he ran over the court yard and began to climb the tower as well.. cursing those damned robes he wore.. they were good for sitting behind a desk, but most definitely they weren't meant for climbing ladders he thought.. He called for Elrohir to stop once again... but the young one didn't.

/Just let me go ada./

Elrohir pleaded silently. Only a few steps and he would reach his aim, but his father wasn't afraid of height and his fear for his son made him catch up even faster. He turned around to see how many stairs were still between them and nearly fell down, getting dizzy from the thought of jumping.

"Do not look down Elrohir," Elrond called and held his arm out as to catch his son.. while rapidly crawling up the ladder to where Elrohir was.. "Ada... Do not follow me. I will leave... I cannot have you follow me, please turn back." "Just stay still child," Elrond said in his softest voice.. "stay still, do not look down."

"You do not understand me." Elrohir was hardly able to see anymore, shaking violently while his tears were flowing. "I do not intend to climb down again."

"But of course you are sweet child of mine.." Elrond had to muster all his willpower not to yell at his son.. "You and me are going to climb down together." "Seas, ada. This is difficult enough already." Elrohir had finally reached the Talan and rested his shaking body for a moment.

"Elrohir listen to me.. stay still." Elrond climbed as fast as his robes allowed him. And reached the talan quickly.. He extended a hand towards his son. "Come," he said and smiled at his son lovingly. Elrohir flinched back.."You would rue it if I went down with you and you learned about the shame I brought upon us."

Elrond took another step towards his son.. "Nothing you could possibly do, would shame me pen-neth." Elrond's heart beat fast in his chest.. he was so close he would almost touch.. hoping that Elrohir would stand still long enough for him to reach him, and take him down.. which would not be so hard once he had a solid grab on his clearly very upset son.

"A-ada..." Elrohir was crying too hard to see his father anymore. "S-seas, leave me, I promise that I-I thought about it. I-I have be-been thi-thinking about this for w-weeks."

"I am sure you have, love," Elrond said and moved slowly towards his son.. not much longer..he would soon be able to grab him. "You never rush into anything, I know you.." he said softly to buy himself some time. "I cannot ashame you like this. I always tried to be obidient if I could. But this was not for me to decide. You must believe me, I did not want to. Seas, tell Elladan that I loved him with all my heart."

"Hush now, my child" Elrond said and grabbed his son's arm as fast as he could. Dragging Elrohir into a strong embrace.. "He knows that, you do not have to shout it from the watchtower." Elrond whispered. Elrohir tensed. "Let me go. Seas, you cannot make me stay here, it is not for you to decide."

"Hush. It is for me to decide, you are my child" Elrond said sternly and hugged his son tighter.. "nothing can be that horrible, that you could truly wish for the halls." Elrohir shook his head but was too tired to argue about it. Though it was still early in the morning he felt as if it was late, the ascendency had clearly worn off his nerves.

Elrond smiled at his younger son, and tightened his grip around the waist. "Come, we are going down now, my son" Elrond said in a soothing voice, and began decending the ladder, still keeping a tight grip on Elrohir. Elrohir did not dare to struggle as he feared that his father would fall down with him. He kept silent, cursing himself for not being able to finish it on time. He would get into serious trouble for this. If not with his father, at least Elladan or Glorfindel would have a very serious word with him.

Once they reached the ground, Elrond let go off Elrohir a little .. "Come, you may rest in my bed, and I will give you a relaxing mixture" he said smiling at his son. Hoping that once Elrohir had relaxed enough, he would tell his what was so terrible, that he would have to fetch him in the watchtower.

Elrohir nodded obdiently, but was disattracted when he heard horses and turned his head towards the riders. Elladan. Fear and Love mingled in his heart. He sensed it was time and freed himself from his father's grip. Glancing at his Beloved one last time he before he headed towards one of his favourite hiding places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> ada = father


	7. Elladan's arrival

When Elladan rode into the courtyard, he had expected to be greeted by Elrohir.. he had missed his twin terribly.. not able to voice his longing. But it had only been Elrond who had greeted them.. a very surprised Elrond.. "Elladan! and Tharanduil?.." His voice failed him.. something Elladan had never witnessed before.. "Mae govannen Ada," Elldan said and smiled.. "I bring with me King Thranduil of Mirkwood, as you see." Elrond caressed his son's cheek.. "So I see" He said softly and turned towards the King..

"Greetings Thranduil, it has indeed been far too long since I have been graced by your presence." "I regret not visiting you more often, Mylord, it is wonderful to see that Imladris is even more beautiful than it was when I have been here for the last time." He smiled warmly. "I hope you will find time to play a game of chess with me, I still need to take my revenge."

"Indeed I have yet to see the day when you win against me at any game Thranduil," Elrond said amused and lifted an eyebrow... Elladan could remain still no longer.. "Ada?.. May I be excused? I have to see Elrohir." Elrond smiled a strained smile at his son, "Of course you may. I fear he is rather disturbed today.." Elrond said and rested his hand on Elladan's shoulder..

"He is disturbed?" Elladan repeated, looking anxious.. "Nothing serious, don't worry so my son, go find your twin.. you are excused." At these words Elladan darted off, looking for his twin..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> Mae govannen = well met  
> Ada = Father


	8. The old Pantry

/This is not right. You have to hurry. He will be here soon. Looking for you. He will despise. You must hurry, you cannot face him./

Elrohir cursed the voice in his head for making his hands shake even worse.

/You had no right to make me stay. I cannot face him, tell him.../

He slowly pulled up his sleeves, feeling the fear overhelm him again.

/I do not dare to do this. Yet no other chance is left to me. Forgive me sweetest Elladan. Im mela lle./

When he was done with freeing his arms, he took out one of his shiny daggers, balancing it in his hands to get used to the weight again. It felt different. Holding it today... he had never risen his weapons to harm another elf. And he had surely never intended to take his own life.

Elladan felt he had searched every inch of the last homely house, but he had had no luck with finding Elrohir.. Until he remembered that old pantry, where they used to hide as elflings, when they did not want for anybody to find them, and later when they had first discovered each other's bodies... he hurried to the door, but found it blocked.. "Elrohir?.. Are you in there?"

Elrohir flinched. And had to use his whole willpower to neither call for his love or ran to him, nor to drop the dagger. He didn't reply, didn't even dare to move or breathe and hoped that Elladan would go on.

"Elrohir.. I know you are there.. please open the door.. it is only me.. please .." Elladan leaned against the door.. "Gwanur-nin, indamin.. I missed you ever day and every night I was away, only to return home and find that you do not greet me, you do not even want speak to me.. Please my love.. did I do you wrong somehow?" He knocked on the wooden door.. if Elrohir did not open soon, he would have to break it down, though father had said is was not serious he didn't want to risk finding out what his disturbed love might do.

Elrohir allowed his head to rest against the wall for a moment. His voice, his beautiful voice. How much he had missed him, craved for his touch, cried when he woke and remembered that he was gone. But he could not open the door. He just couldn't. When no answer came.. Elladan stepped back, and kicked the old wooden door with all the weight and force he had.. the door splintered, and the sight in front of him, made him pale.. made him feel like his legs would give in..

The dagger had been about to cut his wrist when Elladan broke the door. Surprised and a little shocked Elrohir had slipped and cut his hand deeply. Blood was spilling from the wound and no that he actually saw the blood on his hands and his lover's pale face he did not dare to raise the dagger again. He dropped it to the floor and hid his hands behind his back as if Elladan hadn't notice them yet.

"But.." Elladan whispered.. and rushed to Elrohir's side. Looking at his brother with large frightened eyes.. "B..bu..but" he stuttered.. his voice failing.. he dragged Elrohir's bloody forward again, taking them in his own.. and quickly ripping off a corner of his own tunic.. tying it around Elrohir's hand. The younger brother shook his head and tried to get away from the loving well known touch of his twin. "Y-you will h-hate me," he whispered. Elladan looked at his brother, and yet unshed tears stung in his eyes.. "Why do you recoil from my touch? What did I do to grieve you so?"

"I cannot bear see you hate me. I tried to hide it from them. I tried to rid you from my presence. But it would not work. They did not leave me alone. I am sorry, forgive me..." With that said, Elrohir covered his face with his hands and started to sob again.

The tears started to run down Elladan's face.. he wanted so badly to hold Elrohir, to comfort him. But not daring to touch his brother.. he just whispered "You are hurt, we must go to see ada." .. Elladan reached a shaking hand towards his brother, careful not to get too close. His heart would not bear to see Elrohir flinch from him again.

"No!" Elrohir shook his head. Having his father examine his body was the last thing he wanted.... apart from seeing his beloved sad like this. He reached out, carefully, placing a hand on his love's hand. "Elan... If ada sees what I tried to do he will never ever talk to me again!"

"Do not say so Melamin.." Elladan said, smiling at Elrohir.. the smile never reached his eyes, which were still wide open, filled with fear and tears.. he wanted to ask Elrohir what it was he _actually_ had intended, and why.. but he stayed his tongue. Fearing that his beloved brother would think him stupid. "You must come with me to ada," he said and tried to not sound as scared as he actually was.

"I said _no_ Elladan." Elrohir shook his head determinedly, not showing his fear. "I will not go to see Ada. I cannot. Why do you not understand me?" "Because you are acting strange," Elladan said more harsh than he intended.. he looked directly into Elrohir's eyes.. "because you are scaring me Elrohir."

"You already hate me without actually knowing! Maybe it is better if you will never know."

"Stop it Elrohir!" Elladan yelled.. "We are going to see ada, whether you want it or not." He then grabbed Elrohir's arm hard, and began to drag his brother to his feet. Elrohir struggeled."If you force me to go it is your own fault." "Dammit Elrohir," Elladan hissed and dragged his brother out of the little room, quickly waking towards their fathers study.

Elrohir struggled while they were on their way, but shortly before they were actually entering the room, he took a gentle hold on his brother's tunic. "Please, look into my eyes." Elladan stopped his frantic run with Elrohir through the corridors. And stopped at his brothers request, looking him into his deep grey orbs. Elladan was scared, tired and confused.. and just wanted to get Elrohir to their father.

Elrohir smiled sweetly. "I love you, Elladan, I really, truly love you with all my heart. I promise that this wound is not dangerous to my life, I know it is not. Help me to find Glorfindel and he can tell you the same. But please, ada is going to be mad with me. This will be worse than forgetting one's tasks or teasing Erestor. I do not know how to face him, please do not force me to."

Elladan started to cry again.. he hated this.. he had missed Elrohir so much, his whole being had hurt, just because he was not in his presence. "I do not understand" He finally spat out .. but let go of Elrohir. "I will leave you to do as you wish then.." he whispered. To quickly turn and run.. he had to get away.. why was Elrohir acting like this?

What did he do? Should he had send message from Mirkwood that he would be home sooner?. But no matter how much he tried he could not figure out a reason for Elrohir's actions.. it must be me, he thought. He no longer loves me. He no longer wants me.. and as Elladan let himself fall down on their bed, he sobbed like a little child.. he did just not understand -he hated to feel stupid.

Elrohir watched his brother leave him.  
/I knew you would do this. I knew it./  
He curled up on the floor and started to sob again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> Im mela lle = I love you  
> Gwanur-nin, indamin = brother mine, my heart ada = father  
> Melamin = my love


	9. Elrohir and Glorfindel

Erestor was walking towards the house of healing to fetch a salve when he heard the cries of the younger twin. "Elrohir." He ran towards the curled up figure and knelt down beside him. "What happened to your hand, pen-neth?" Elrohir just shook his head, refusing to answer. "You should ask your ada to take a look at this. Is that why you are here? Are you in pain?" Elrohir shook his head, more determinedly this time.

Erestor noticed a piece of cloth that was wrapped around Elrohir's hand and noticed that it hadn't been torn from the clothes the young in front of him wore at the moment. Judging the texture it belonged to the twins though and Erestor lifted an eyebrow. The twins, having an argument? That happened almost never! "Come with me pen-neth, if you refuse to let your ada see to your wound I will do it."

He helped the younger elf to get up and led him towards the house of healing. "Will you tell me what happened, young one?" Elrohir shook his head, not able to reply anything. "There is nothing you have to fear." Erestor cursed himself for not being as close to the twins as his lover was whilst he took care of the wound. He would have to search for Glorfindel to make sure that Elrohir would calm down.

The cut did not look like a mere scratch he could have gotten from carving an arrow. No, it... Erestor shook his head. When he was done with bandaging Elrohir's wound and collecting his salve he took hold of the young ones' other arm. "You will come with me now." He smiled but kept his eyes serious, to make sure that Elrohir understood that he wasn't joking.

When they finally arrived at Glorfindel's study he knocked once, instead of twice as usually as he didn't intend to have the young one wondering. "Lord Glorfindel?" The door was opened and Glorfindel allowed them to step inside. "Our young one here had a quarrel with his twin and refuses to speak to me. I hoped that you might be able to help me."

The smile that had spread across Glorfindel's face upon seeing his lover, quickly faded.. "Of course I will," he said and took Elrohir's hand guiding him to a chair.. to return to Erestor. "You better go and find Elladan, to see if he is alright. I will stay and talk to Elrohir." The Elda said softly. Erestor nodded and turned to leave, when Glorfindel discretely pinched his behind.. Erestor let out a startled yelp, but Glorfindel's face looked serious.. "But Erestor, did you hurt your foot on the doorframe?" Mirth danced in his eyes but his voice flat. "Yes. But its better now, thank you Lord Glorfindel." Erestor tried to hide his Irritation. "Good," Glorfindel just said and closed the door. Straightening his face before turning to look at the troubled twin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish Words:  
> Penneth = young one  
> ada = father


	10. It helps talking

Erestor was brooding over revenge-plans while he was wandering through the corridors towards the twins' rooms. He was pretty sure that Elladan was to hide here, for he usually did if he was upset with his twin. The dark-haired Lord knocked, already hearing the sobs from the inside of the room.

"Go away!" Elladan yelled and continued to cry - he did not want to see anybody.

"It is just me."

"I would not care.. if it was Ulmo himself.." Elladan said a little calmer. "Would you care if I told you that I found your twin brother lying on the floor and sobbing as if he was dying from grief?" Erestor tried his best to ban the impatience from his voice, but didn't totally succeed. "May I come in, pen-neth?"

"Do as you please" Elladan hissed.. knowing he had lost the discussion. And that no matter he said or did, his ada's advisor would enter. He pulled the cover over his head. He did not want anyone to see him like this. He was Elladan the fighter, Elladan the fearless warrior.. Not Elladan the maiden. He thought bitterly to himself. But Elrohir had scared him so much. Saying things he did not even dare to think he understood.. he wished he was clever like Elrohir.. then maybe this _whatever it was_ would not have happened.

Erestor was about to sit down on the bed, but changed his mind just in time. Instead he knelt down and carefully padded the young one's back. "It is difficult if you have your first fights with your love, is it not?" "What would you know about that?" Elladan hissed. And moved away from Erestor's voice.

"That you do not know about my love-life does not mean that I do not possess one, young one. I remember well enough what it feels like. You feel like giving up, you are sure that you will never be able to face it. But listen to me this time, pen-neth. I know it feels awful, but you get used to fighting from time to time. It happens. It can be rather painful if you are not careful, your heart gets hurt easier than your body and it will take much longer to mend. But it is worth every pain you feel. Without the pain you would not be able to feel the happiness anymore after some time. Your life would feel sad and dull." He sighed. "What I am trying to explain is, it feels bad, but you can live and it gets much better if you talk about it. If you talk to Elrohir... maybe you even find that you just misunderstood each other. And believe me... conciliations are wonderful!"

Elladan carefully removed the cover from his head, and looked at Erestor.. The advisor had to hide a little smile - most of all the older twin looked like a lost child. But then Elladan raised his head and looked directly into Erestor's eyes.. "I..i. it is just he speaks of things I do not understand. I do not know what made him so aggravated with me.. It..." Elladan had to swallow a lump " it.. scares me, he scares me.. he speaks in riddles, and gets mad when I do not understand.." the tears began to flow again "he is confused about me, I can feel it.. we are twins.. but I can not comfort him, for I am the reason for his grief.. Oh Erestor, I wish I was smart, I wish I ... " Elladan gave up, and threw his arms around Erestor. He needed to be comforted, to have someone understand his confusion.

The elven Lord lifted his eyebrows and suppressed a yelp when Elladan's weight caused him to sit down. He got up, to have a reason to get rid of the burning pain and cradled the older twin in his arms like he had done so many times when the princes of Rivendell had still been toddlers. "Hush, young one. It will be alright believe me. The one I love can speak in riddles very well and there are times when he seems..." Erestor bit his lip firmly, but luckily Elladan hadn't listened to what he had said that closely. "Perhaps we should go and talk to Elrohir?"

"No!" Elladan exclaimed and moved away from Erestor again.. "He made it quite clear to me that I am not needed in his presence.." "But he does need your presence." Erestor replied softly. "He needs you and only you. Your ada, Lord Glorfindel and I can try to soothe him, but you are the one that holds the key to his heart, you are the one who is able to make him happy again. " He regarded the younger elf thoughtfully. "There is one thing that worries me. Something is wrong with him, as you noticed by now. I know that he told Lord Glorfindel about it, but both refuse to tell me or your ada. I think he made Glorfindel swear not to tell anyone. It has to be really serious."

Elladan composed himself, wiping his tears way with his sleeve. "You are right," he whispered - he was fearless Elladan, strong Elladan.. not Elladan the weeping child. Erestor smiled and nodded. "Good, pennth." He carefully placed the young one to the ground again, offering him his hand instead. "I guided your brother to Lord Glorfindel's rooms earlier. Come with me."

Every nerve in Elladan's body told him to stay.. but he let himself be dragged along to Glorfindel's chambers. The closer they got, the more Elladan squeezed Erestor's hand.. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" he finally whispered when they were outside the door of Glorfindel's chamber .

"Yes I am. Talking is the best way I know to get out of trouble. You just have to be honest, he will feel it if you are not. And do not try to push him too much. He is truly worried about this, I am sure about this and Lord Glorfindel agreed with me. Whatever it is... it is truly serious for him and if I understood his words he fears that we will hate him if we learn about it. Lord Glorfindel says we will not, but he will not give me any other clue." He faced Elladan. "Be careful, he is not as you know him at the moment."

"Your words are wise Erestor. And I try and do as you say, but.. it is just.." Elladan grabbed Erestor's hand with his other hand turning him around so they faced each other. "He scares me so much, acting like this." He looked at Erestor.. his voice without mirth, or his normal teasing. "Did your lover ever scare you?" "Never truly. But it can get confusing if the one you love is beginning to act strange and you do not know why. I remember THAT well enough." He knocked at Glorfindel's door. "Lord Glorfindel. I have brought company with me."

"I rather hoped you would" Glorfindel said as he opened the door "Come in both of you" he said smiling.. and luckily Elladan and Elrohir were too consumed in their thoughts to notice Erestor walking slightly sideways through the door, past Glorfindel... Elladan stayed next to the Elda.. "Should we leave Elrohir?" Glorfindel said looking concerned at the elf sitting in the window frame "Or would you prefer it if I or Erestor stayed?"

Elrohir managed to smile. "Hannad, but I think I am able to speak to my twin brother. That is, if you do not mind, Elladan." "It is alright." his twin replied barely auditable. And scuffled his feet. Looking at the floor.. "You can leave." Erestor smiled politely, gesturing for the light haired elf to go ahead. "I expect you to find you talking when we come back," he nodded at both twins. "No yelling, no crying, that is unfair means."

Elladan didn't answer. He just stood still looking at the floor, as if he was a statue, but Elrohir sighed. "Thank you, Lord Erestor, hannad, Lord Glorfindel." He nodded back at the advisor's of his father. "Please go ahead Lord Erestor," Glorfindel said and pushed Erestor out the door.. and when the dark haired advisor let out yet another yelp, Glorfindel mumbled. "I have to have that doorframe looked on...!" Before closing the door and leaving the twins alone in his chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> Penneth= young one  
> ada = father  
> hannad = thanks


	11. The talk

When they were alone, Elrohir folded his hands in his lap, he feared the child might move again, it had done it's best to prove that it was there during the last two hours. Glorfindel had told him that they had reacted like that when they had still been in their mother's body and she had been upset and he seemed to recall that it had been the same when his mother had been pregnant with Arwen. Glorfindel had also said that his only chance not to loose Elladan was to tell him. To be honest. To try to explain his fears.

But he feared his twin's reaction. This was not like discussing what they were going to do in their room tonight without words at their father's table. Or pretending to go to their room to study when meeting Erestor and with a short glance at each other knowing that the other one was thinking about spending the day at the river as well.

This time it was different. This time Elladan did not know what he was talking about. This time he could not see his brother's fear for he feared too, feared his own brother. This time he did not only have to look into his love's eyes and everything was alright. Not this time. He sighed and shook his head slowly.

/I have to tell him./

But how? How was he going to tell his brother if he did not understand? He could explain what he thought to Erestor. Or to Glorfindel. To people that needed his words to understand him. Elladan did not need his words usually, but this time he did not hold him in his arms. This time he was standing as far away as Glorfindel's room allowed it. He was still standing next to the door though Elrohir had seen that he knew he was sitting in the window frame. He did not move, he did not speak to him. He was scared of him. Though he knew Elrohir would never hurt him. He had to know.

/I love you./

He gulped and lifted his head, looking in his brother's direction.

"Elladan?"

Elladan did not lift his head but began to play with the edge of his sleeve nervously.. he could not even look at his brother. His heart beat like a rabbits in his chest. He would not show Elrohir how scared he was.. but could sense Elrohir's fear. It was almost so real he could touch it.. it was heavy in the air.. the tears began to sting in his eyes again and he closed his eyes tight to prevent them from falling..

/This is wrong, all wrong/

"You do not even wish to look at me anymore?" Elrohir's voice was gentle, but it was difficult to him to keep the tears from his eyes and to speak steadily, neutral, not to allow his voice to shake with fear and sadness. "Seas, Elladan, if you do not want to speak to me... can you not at least look at me?"

Elladan raised his head slowly and looked at his brother.. the vision made both his heart and stomach twitch.. Elrohir was so beautiful as he sat there.. but the fear and sorrow that radiated from him, made Elladan want to hold him, kiss him, and tell him that what ever obstacle he would come he would face it with him. But this time, that obstacle was Elladan himself, Elrohir did not want to tell him, he could feel it.

Elrohir looked into his brother's eyes, unsure if it had been right to ask him to look at him. "I am sorry for hurting your feelings, Elladan. I never wanted to scare you, I only... ada is mad with me for a reason I will try to explain you later. I could not face him at the moment. I..." Elrohir sadly shook his head, giving his brother a pleading gaze. "I do not know how to tell you. I really do not know." He got up and keeping the eye contact to his brother he walked steadily towards him.

His heart beat even faster as Elrohir moved towards him, even if he radiated sadness, he moved with cat-like grace. Elladan felt his hands shake.. and he desperately tried to tear his eyes away from Elrohir's. And as Elrohir got closer his entire body trembled. Since when did his twin strike him with fear? "Elrohir" he whispered.. and those tears he had tried so hard to hide began to fall..

/Don't touch me/

Elrohir's heart stopped beating for a moment when he saw his twins' tears. "Seas... do not cry.." He slowly reached out for his brother's cheeks, but his hand was shaking too much and he felt that Elladan would flinch if he tried to touch him now.

/I destroyed it. It is my fault that you feel like this./

Something inside Elladan changed.. Not Elladan the maiden and his face hardened.. I am never afraid the tears stopped, he frowned and crossed his still arms on his chest.. his hands were still shaking but he hoped that Elrohir would not notice it. "Ella-" Elrohir felt a movement inside his body. Not now!... But it wouldn't stop. He pressed his arms against his stomach, but that only increased the intensity of the kicks. He turned around and tried to hide both his body and his face from his twin.

/Damn, child, can't you feel that it's not the right time for this?/

Worry flashed over Elladan's features.. and made a twitch to extend a hand and touch Elrohir, but with sheer willpower, he stayed his hand. He was determined not to let this facade crack.. if Elrohir wanted to push him away, deny their love, for that was what he did, wasn't it?.. Elladan looked at Elrohir as cold as he could.. not sure if he could fool his twin. Could keep his inner turmoil hidden. "What did you want?" he said and lifted an eyebrow, looking at Elrohir as if he was a stranger.

"Daro, si!" Elrohir hissed, slapping his stomach lightly. Then, realizing that he had actually talked aloud he shook his head. "I think it is not as strange as I thought, that you do not understand me anymore, Elladan. I cannot understand it myself."

/Understand what!?/

Elladan wanted to scream.. but he stayed in his arrogant posture. "Then you are in trouble brother dear," he just said. And looked away from Elrohir. Why was Elrohir acting so strange?..

/Elrohir, please don't do this to me!/

"Hannad, brother, I actually noticed that I am in trouble without your help. You did your best to help me getting into trouble though." Elrohir hissed, covering his mouth afterwards. /What the hell is wrong with me? I am not like this... this is not me./

Elladan narrowed his eyes, and for the first time, anger sparkled in his eyes, and he clenched his teeth..

/Why do you reject me so?/

"This conversation is over Elrohir!" he hissed.. and began to turn around to grab the doorknob. "You never really loved me, did you?" Elrohir felt those stupid tears overtaking his voice. "You never truly cared for me... did you enjoy it to see a body just like yours, shaking beneath you? Did you like it to kiss me 'cause I mirrored your beautiful eyes? Did it thrill you to know that I would feel like you, act like you, talk like you would? I truly love you with all my heart, Elladan, I really do. I never imagined that you would hurt me, I could not see it, but then I did not know that I could get pre.." His face paled.

Elladan let go of the doorknob, but didn't turn around to look at his twin. "That was evil Elrohir.. and it is lie, you know that!" his posture was still cold.. but his voice trembled, with unshed tears and anger.. how did he dare?!.. "And whatever it was you got while I was away, it is non of my concern, I do not wish to hear about your escapades, Elrohir.".. Elladan grabbed the doorknob again, and turned it. "Do not worry, I will not tell MY child that you are it's father. I will raise it alone, than it will feel loved at least. Maybe I am lucky and it looks like we do!"

"What?!" Elladan gasped and turned around, and grabbing Elrohir's shoulders as he shook him violently.. "I cannot believe you would say something like that!" He let go of his brother again, shaking with anger. "Why are you lying?"

/Have you not hurt me enough?/

Elrohir reached out and slapped his twin's face. "How can you dare to. I never lied to you. Ask Glorfindel when he gets back. He has seen it moving." He realized that Elladan's face flushed red immediately and covered his mouth. "Ai... I am sorry.... I... no, seas forgive me, I did never mean to hurt you!"

"But.." Elladan stuttered.. unable to understand what Elrohir had just said.. "You.. are.." he shook his head as if trying to understand "I thought that.." - Oh no, now he was acting like fool again!.. "Oh Elrohir, I am so sorry, forgive me for.." For what?.. he didn't even know it himself.. he had deserved that slap. He had been so stupid.. had hurt Elrohir. "I... I do not know what to say..." Elrohir admitted, reaching out for his twins' hands. "W-would you like to f-feel it? It is moving again. I think it is upset with us."

Elladan rested his shaking hands on Elrohir's slightly swollen abdomen.. and looked into his twin's eyes. And then he felt it. A little movement underneath his hand, as if someone poked his palm softly. A smile spread across is face, "I ..I.. f-feel.. it" he whispered and bit his lip.. Elrohir searched his twins eyes for disgust... for hate... and then, seeing the sweet look Elladan gave him he felt it again. Love and hope. "A melme..." he started to chuckle. "I am such a fool. I am sorry for causing you so much trouble."

Elladan caressed his lover's cheek.. "But when, how?.. Ai!.. This should be impossible.." he said softly.. suddenly he understood, could see why Elrohir had been acting strange. Understood the air of fear around him. "For the when I am not sure.. there are a some nights that might be responsible for this... the how I hopefully do not have to explain to you.. and about the impossible... I thought so as well..." Elrohir lifted his eyebrow, his sense of humour returning to him as if it had never been gone... this was all so strange.. "It will hate us... but hopefully it will be able to tell us apart."

"Well.. you could always braid your hair like a maiden" Elladan said with a giggle, and looked at his twin. He placed his hands on each side of Elrohir's face. "Have you told ada?" he asked, the seriousness returning to his voice. Elrohir's grin vanished. "No I have not. I did not think it would be necessary..."

Elrohir bit his lip. "Ada will tell you about it anyway... so I better do it myself... I.. tried to commit suicide.. I was so scared you would hate me. Believe me, I do not understand myself. But your hate would be the only thing I could not endure. If... if all the world was against me I could live, but not if you were with them, if you were mine no longer. I love you, Elladan. I could not bear it if you hating me."

"Oh Elrohir, my love" Elladan exclaimed and drove his twin into an embrace, "I could never hate you.. do never ever doubt my love to you again, I will always be here for you, with you." He whispered into Elrohir's ear. He wanted to ask Elrohir if he had thought about that it could be dangerous for him to carry a child, wanted to ask if he had thought of having ada remove it.. but he did not have the heart. And he just hugged his twin closer. "Im mela lle.."

Elrohir lifted his eyebrows and freed himself from his brother's embrace for a moment. "You have a wonderful ada, my child." he gently caressed his abdomen, only to be rewarded by a growl of his stomach. "I... would you mind if we would sneak into the kitchen and find some food, love?" "Sure," Elladan said, not really sure how to react..

/Ada??/

This he had to get accustomed to... and the nervousness returned to him. He would love Elrohir no matter what his choice was, he would support him, but he was surprised to learn that he really wished that his twin would have ada remove it..

It? It is a child! He chided himself.. not an it.. "I cannot have it starve. Not when I just decided to live... to keep it. I am sure it will look similar to us. Children usually take after their parents... and it does not have much of a chance, having both of it's parents looking alike, does it?" He smiled happily at his twin and was slightly surprised about his twin's face. "What are you worried about?"

"What?.. Nothing, my love" Elladan said and smiled, but he had to look away. Elrohir had always been able to read him like an open book. And he would get caught in his lie, if he looked at him. "Come, lets go to the kitchen, Lirimaer," he took Elrohir's hand and hoped that he averted this situation. "But I have seen it in your eyes, love." Elrohir was worried that his twin didn't want to talk to him once more. "Seas, melme, I had enough fighting for the next 5000 years... I do wish to know if you are troubled."

"I..i..." Elladan stuttered, he did not wish to upset his twin again. He sighed, he had been caught in his lie. Damned! he decided to not utter his thoughts, that would make Elrohir recent him again, make him think that he did not accept him, that he did not love him. And Elladan was not ready for another fight. "I was just concerned about your health," he said still averting the grey eyes of his twin. Elrohir reached out for his twin's chin and lifted it, gently, but firmly, forcing his twin to look into his eyes. "You are lying to me, my love, why is that?"

Elladan could feel himself making a strained groan.. "No Elrohir... do not do this.." "It pains me to see that you do not trust me with all your heart, my love." Elrohir said gently. "But I hope that you will tell me what ails you when you are ready for it." "I do, I do!" Elladan said with urgency in his voice.. feeling absurdly close to tears again.. "I do trust you, it is just that...." Elladan trailed off.. and he desperately looked at a point outside the window..

"It is what, love? You know that you can talk to me." Elrohir actually started to laugh, remembering a foolish little secret from their childhood, but when he once more turned his twin to face him he was serious again. "Please, I do not like the thought that there is something between us." Puzzled by Elrohir's laughter, he looked back at his twin, and instantly regretted it.. "H-have you thought of..." he started and wetted his lips.. "G-getting ada to r-remove...it?" he said sounding desperate..

/Now he will recoil again./

Elladan lowered his head in defeat. Waiting for Elrohir's answer. Elrohir eyed his twin, completely surprised. "Remove it? But why? No never, I would kill myself with it if I would kill it. Elladan, I could hardly bear the thought of killing my child, but I would never allow anything or anyone to harm your child!" "But Elrohir!" Elladan said in a pained voice, "W-what if something is w-wrong with it?.. what if ..." Elladan could feel the tears start to run again.. "It is s-sick.?" a million pictures of deformations flashed before Elladan's eyes..

/Why do you speak of us having a child as a good thing?/

Elrohir smiled. "Do not worry, I will love it, knowing that is your child. It can be a little orc if it is your child. Or a dwarf. I do not care, I will love it with all my heart." "Do not jest with me now, Elrohir!" Elladan said and wiped his tears away.. "I just ask you to consider that option." As soon as he had said those words, it occurred to him that it was not just a request, it was a command.. Oh no! "Please Lirimaer, reconsider your choice.." he said in the same pained voice..

"I am not jesting love. I mean it. It could be a disgusting monster if it was your child. And I will never ask ada to kill it. I would not even do it if he would not forbid me to ever leave my room again if I did. Do you think that ada would kill a child?" Elrohir shook his head. "It will be hard enough to explain him into which trouble I got. But it will be impossible if I try to persuade him to kill it. He would never want to do that and I would not allow it. If you will not accept both of us I cannot stay. You know it would pain me more than anything... but I would either kill myself or leave you before I kill our child and live with the thought."

Elladan starred at Elrohir in disbelief. "Forget I spoke," he said and extended his hand towards Elrohir once more. "Shall we go to the kitchen, or to our chamber?" he said with a husky voice.. hoping that he could distract his twin, from the beginning fight. Elrohir smiled. "Sure love, let's have a short visit to the kitchen and then go to our rooms.."

"Do we really have to go to the kitchen first?" Elladan said in the same husky tone, and wrapped his arms around his brother.. "I missed you a lot when I was away.... a lot!" he purred.. not hiding his intentions at all, when he licked Elrohir's ear from bottom to the top. Elrohir giggled. "You are strange, love." But he allowed his twin to lift him into his arms and wrapped his own arms closely around his brother, kissing his neck. "Seems that my poor stomach will have to live with a different kind of food until dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> Seas = Please  
> ada = father  
> Daro = stop  
> Si = now  
> Hannad = thanks  
> Melme = love  
> Im mela lle = I love you  
> Lirimaer = Lovely one


	12. Kissing in the corridor

Glorfindel smiled at Erestor as they walked down the corridor.. "Was it truly necessary to do that?" Erestor said sulking slightly "Whatever do you mean, Chief Advisor?" Glorfindel said.. "You _know_ what I mean, Lord Glorfindel," Erestor answered in an equally flat voice. "Oh! My doorframe?.. Yes I really have to get it fixed!" Erestor nodded. "Uma, it would be better if you do something about it. Maybe it would help to remove it..." he eyed Glorfindel's hand, making sure that his lover understood him. Glorfindel allowed himself a light laughter. "So my chief advisor holds a grudge?"

Erestor crossed his arms. "I am Lord Elrond's chief advisor, not yours." "Really?.." Glorfindel said and raised a brow.. Erestor frowned. "Did you ever doubt that?" "Should I?" Glorfindel said and crossed his arms as well, to mimic Erestor's posture. "Maybe we should go and ask the Lord whether I am his advisor or yours..." then, remembering the last night he blushed and shook his head. "Um... maybe that would not be a good idea. But I am his advisor, believe me."

Glorfindel scratched his chin, looking like he was thinking. "Well your advise is poor anyway... he can keep you," he said with a slight smile. Erestor frowned. "My advise is _not_ poor. You are only jealous because you are not as wise as I am." "I am." Glorfindel said and pouted. "You might also be wise, maybe. But not as wise as I am. What do you think why I am his chief advisor?" "What is that suppose to mean?" Glorfindel said and frowned. "That he surely thinks that I am wiser than you are." Erestor smiled merrily.

"Never!" Glorfindel said in a childish voice.. "He does." Erestor replied in a similar playful tone. "Not." Glorfindel added and turned his head away from Erestor, like an offended maiden. "Yes he does." Erestor giggled, reaching out for his lover, and opening a door. "I think we should better talk about that at a more private place," he whispered to him. "Nuh-uh... we are going to talk to Elrond.. and you will eat those words." Glorfindel said and a smirk spread across his face.

"You are forgetting yourself, Lord Glorfindel. How can you dare to speak to me in this way?" Erestor lifted his eyebrows. "Forgive me for forgetting my manners MY Chief Advisor.." Glorfindel said and raised his eyebrow as well, mirth playing in his eyes.. "Do I have do remind you that I am the Lord's chief advisor once more?" Erestor shook his head.

/You are asking for it, sweetheart./

" _You_ seem to forget your place, chief advisor.." Glorfindel smiled and grabbed Erestor's chin. "Let me go," Erestor hissed. "Is being caught by Elrond not enough shame for the next millennia? Do you want every elf that passes these floors to know about our relationship? It is bad enough that they can speak about my shifting on the chairs once more!" "Do I sense some tension here?" Glorfindel said and increased the grab on Erestor's chin "Do you think I would take you here in the corridor?" he whispered.

/I would if I could, and you would love it!/

"You would _never_ dare to do that!" Erestor shook his head and tried to get rid of Glorfindel's grab. "Oh, I would not?" Glorfindel whispered and dragged Erestor's head close to his own. "Daro! This is _not_ funny." Erestor struggled. "Funny?.. I did not intend to be funny" Glorfindel said and let his lips brush Erestor's. "I sai..." Erestor sighed and closed his eyes. "Damn you, Glorfindel, if anyone comes while you are doing this I will personally kill you!"

Glorfindel laughed softly.. "Doing what?.. as far as I know, we are just talking." He looked into Erestor's eyes and winked. But Erestor just shook his head. "You know perfectly well what you are doing... and stop looking at the wall. I do not like that." Glorfindel looked as if Erestor's words hurt him, but his eyes still gave away his amusement, his beginning arousal. "No, tell me what I am doing, if this is not just talking," his eyes wandered to the wall again.

/Well at least you wouldn't have to sit./

"No you will _not_ do that, Glorfindel." "Do _what_?" Glorfindel said biting Erestor's upper lip gently, dragging it out a little, before he let go. Erestor suppressed a moan. "You will not have me here." "I will have you anytime -anywhere I want, Lirimaer" Glorfindel whispered in a tone that did not tolerate Opposition. "No you will not." Erestor shook his head determinedly. He knew that Erestor was right. He sighed.. and pushed Erestor backwards against the doorframe. Erestor yelped in both surprise and pain. He had actually thought it possible that his lover would insist on having him, but he hadn't expected being shoved that hard. "Daro, you know perfectly well that I am still hurting..."

"Mmmm yes," Glorfindel purred. And kissed Erestor, nibbling on his lover's full lips. "It is your own fault, you know.." he whispered. "It is _not_ my fault." Erestor shook his had, trying to get away. "They will find us, love. And Elrond will be truly upset." "More than he already is?" Glorfindel said softly and grabbed Erestor's wrists pinned them against the door, "Yes, much more." Erestor looked into his lover's eyes. "What we do in our bedrooms is our own business. But what we do in public is different."

The mirth disappeared from Glorfindel's eyes, he let go of Erestor, and took a step back. "You are right" he tucked a braid back to it's place.., "I did not think, I am sorry my love." "Seas, do not be angry, I promise tonight will compensate this." Erestor kissed his lover's cheek and then turned from him. "But he would truly be mad and I do not think that we ever want to meet him like that, being the cause of his wrath..."

"Yes, you are right again," Glorfindel sighed and smiled a strained smile.. "maybe I should try and get some work done before dinner.. I can not go to my chambers at the moment," he said in a sad voice. Erestor sighed and nodded. "I should go and get my work done as well, love. I think now that he knows Elrond will not believe our excuses anymore..." "Too bad though," Glorfindel said, and straightened his Lover's robe.. "I will see you at dinner then.." "My room or yours after dinner?" "Mine.. you still owe me" Glorfindel said and seemed to smile at a memory.. "Better bring your salve," he giggled, as he turned to go towards his office. Erestor nodded thoughtfully and suppressed a sigh.

/Always at your service, Mylord./

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> Uma = yes  
> Daro = stop  
> Lirimaer = lovely one  
> Seas = please


	13. Learning to kiss again

When they reached their chambers, Elladan gently let Elrohir down to his feet.. and just looked at him. This was not some stranger, which he had to handle with utmost care.. this was Elrohir, his beloved twin, he had touched him like this many times.. yet he felt just as nervous as the first time they had given in for their desire. He leaned in and gave Elrohir an aquard kiss.

Elladan seemed unsure and Elrohir decided to change that... "I.. would suggest we lock the door, melme." He winked, "it would be best if noone would come to disturb us..." Elladan blushed.. and turned the lock in the door.. he had done this so many times.. why was it suddenly different?.. Oh he knew why.. He began to take off his brother's tunic, not sure what else to do.. he was acting like an unsure virgin.. it almost made him laugh, but it was not funny - not funny at all.

"Melme?" Elrohir shook his head, taking his twins's hands to gently lift them to his mouth. "We have enough time until dinner. There is no need to rush this." "But I missed you," Elladan said in a childish tone.. and tugged in Elrohir's tunic, to make him lift his arms so he could drag it over his head.. Elrohir giggled. "I hope so. I missed you as well. Unti..." he stopped and decided not to continue. Instead he lifted his arms, allowing his twin to take off his tunic. "There is blood on it, forgive me. I did not mean to get your clothes dirty. I only needed to smell your scent."

"Forget the t-tunic" Elladan whispered, trying his hardest not to look upon his brothers abdomen, trying to ignore what he just said ..he really wanted to understand, and to be at ease.. it was just too much to ask of him.. Elrohir looked at him and smiled.. and Elladan wrapped his arms around him, and kissed his twin's neck. "You are truly sweet today, melme, did I scare you so much?" Elrohir gently freed himself from his twins arms and regretted to let go off his touch immediately. "You should not complain anyway, this is my tunic..." he grinned while he started to take it off. "Did I allow you to wear it?"

"No.." Elladan said with a sly smile.. "I hoped you would have to stay naked, if I stole your clothes." Elrohir lifted his eyebrows and started to chuckle mockingly. "Maybe it would finally have brought me Erestor's interest. I have wanted him for sooo long now..." Elladan's face split in a wide grin "I know you have, I am but a poor substitute for ada's chief advisor.." he caressed Elrohir's shoulders and arms.. "May I give you an advice anyway?"

"Uma, I would be most thankful if you could help me." "Loose your leggings, they do not fit the rest." "As you wish." Elrohir smiled sweetly and started to take off the leggings Elladan was wearing. Then, regarding his brother he licked his lips. "You are right, love, this is so much better." "I meant the ones you are wearing.. they do not really do wonders for your taint love," Elladan giggled and placed one hand on his side, and the other on his chin, looking up and down Elrohir "they fit me SO much better." "Cocky little twin. No clothes ever fit you. It suits you much better to be nude." Elladan laughed out loud, and hugged his twin close... "It is so good to be home, I missed you very, very much."

Elrohir lifted his eyebrows. "That was not supposed to be funny, I meant it."

"Mmmm.. sure" Elladan mumbled, and let his hands travel up his brother's back. Elrohir giggled. "Damn you, you know well enough how ticklish I am!" "You are ticklish?" Elladan asked in a teasing tone and began to poke his brother all the way up and down his sides. "I always knew that it would not be wise to share my bed with my twin, you know me far too well!" Elrohir suppressed his giggles for a moment and shoved his twin to the bed. Elladan let himself fall backwards onto the madras. "That were not your words back then, bother dear.. " Elladan said smiling suggestively.. "You were the one that seduced me.. remember?" "How could I ever forget? I was soo scared you would say no and I would make myself a fool in your eyes forever."

"No I did not!" Elladan smiled and Elrohir covered his twin's face with kisses. "And I am still very proud of myself for daring to ask you!" "I was proud of you too, my love.. if had you not said something, I would have walked around with a hard cock in my pants for eternity.." Elladan giggled. Elrohir eyed him as if he was surprised to hear that. "But you might have found a way to get rid of that yourself. I remember that I was able to back then. You would have learned about 5000 years later. You are just a little slower than I am, brother dearest." "Oh you think me slow?" Elladan said and kissed his brother, "since I am so dim-witted, would you mind to give me a demonstration?" "No, I prefer it if you have to live with your need while you are away from me. It is more delightful to..." Elrohir thought and giggled. "It is actually pretty delightful to imagine you playing with yourself..."

"Oh but I would not know how to do.. I am afraid I need your guidance brother dear," Elladan said, and let his hand run over his own chest, down towards his groin. "I could imagine that well enough, but even though you do know... I will show it to you..." He knelt before Elladan and took a gentle hold of his hand. "We will need to rub this spot, slowly, _very_ slowly. Doing it fast would ruin all the fun." He grinned wickedly.

Elladan watched his brother guide his hand. He was already very aroused, and if Elrohir did not look out, he knew he would be spend too quickly. He had waited for this so long, yarned for his brothers touch. He smiled, knowing that Elrohir knew that he had satisfied himself every day away from him. But still, it was nothing compared to the real thing. Elladan closed his eyes and voiced a little needy whimper.

Slowly, even slower than he did usually when he pleasured his twin like this Elrohir moved their hands. "You will have to watch if you wish to learn, melme." He chided, squeezing his twin's groin gently. Elladan raised his head, popped up on his elbow, and watched.. looked directly into his brother's eyes.. he tried to keep his eyes open, but Elrohir's hands were skilful, and brushed every sweet spot and then a little chill made him moan, and his spine went up.

"You are truly needy today. One could believe you have actually no idea how to please yourself." Elrohir chuckled softly, but returned his attention to the center of Elladan's need immediately. "We could increase the speed a little now, if you wish," he proposed though he knew well enough that his twin would never ask him to keep it slower than he did to torture him already. "I-i want y-you" Elladan tried to say as another moan spilled out from his lips.. "p-please El-rohir.." His arms wouldn't support him anymore and he let himself slump down on the madras again.

"I can see that you want me... I can hear that you need me..." Elrohir giggled, but grabbed his twin's groin harder, rubbing it faster though not yet fast enough to give him release. "Do you love me, Elladan?" "Uma..uma.." Elladan almost spat out.. and tried to bat Elrohir's hands away from his aching member, to finish it himself. Elrohir slapped Elladan's hands away and shook his head. "You asked me to teach you, I will not leave you in the middle of the lesson." He slowed his actions a little. "M-middle?" Elladan whispered in disbelief..

/Aii!/

"Uma, now we are continuing with... what I get for trying to give myself pleasure instead of allowing my twin to do it for me..." An evil giggled followed Elrohir's announcement.. Elladan just moaned helplessly, and let his hands slump down to his sides. "That is better, much better. Obedient little twin." But instead of finishing it, Elrohir slowed his actions even more and gently caressed his twin's member. "Do you know how much I like to see you like this?" he purred and placed a sweet kiss on his twin's member. "N-no.. this w-was sup.. supposed t-to be a-about ..y-you.." Elladan moaned and tried to get up from the bed. Elrohir slapped his twin's tight lightly and pushed him back. "You will not get up now. Not when I am about to get my food," he hissed sternly, increasing the speed of his licks again.

"B-but" Elladan moaned.. but Elrohir's tongue was merciless, was everywhere and nowhere, And then he felt the sweet feeling of soft fire that spread from his groin, travelling all the way to his toes and his scalp.. and he moaned loudly clawing the bedcovers. Elrohir tasted the first wave of his twin's release, salty and unique as it was, he had never found anything that tasted like this, nothing that could compare to it. He lost his control when he felt it, he always did. Licking his twin greedily and feeling more and more of his so well-loved food flowing into his mouth. He had to gulp several times to make sure he wouldn't lose just one drip.

Elladan lay panting. And felt little spasms shaking his body.. "T-thank you" he whispered.. Elrohir took his time, cleaning his twin until he was sure that he wouldn't get any more. Then he lifted his head and grinned at his twin mockingly. "I am sorry, I fear you will not be able to do it like that when you are alone..." "No only you..." Elladan whispered as if half in a dream... he let one shaky hand rest on his brothers head.. "I heard that the Mirkwood Prince is said to be truly pretty. You did not try him?" "Never met him.." Elladan answered still dazed.. and caressed Elrohir's hair. "Lucky me." Elrohir lifted his eyebrow. "Or rather lucky him. He would be dead if he touched my lover."

"No.. lucky me" Elladan said softly... grabbed Elrohir's hair, and dragged him up to him so he could claim his brother in a deep kiss.. when he broke the kiss, he licked his lips, looked at Elrohir under heavy lidded eyes "let me repay your kind gesture, noble prince of Imladris," he whispered. "I would do anything for you my lord," Elladan said, kissed his brother again, and let his hand run over the round globes of his brother's bottom. "You of all people should know that I'm a prince, not a lord, melme," Elrohir complained as if his twin had insulted him. "I do not care.. as long as you are naked.. you could be a servant my love," Elladan said in a husky voice. "So you would not mind if I was just about anybody? Why do you not go and offer your services to King Thranduil then?"

"He is not you," Elladan whispered, refusing to give in for a argument and playfully bit Elrohir's nose tip. "So tell me, sweet-love-of-mine... what is it that makes me so unique? So special for you?" "Elrohir.. you are you, you are my one and only love.. you know that," Elladan said and tried to hide his irritation. "I know that, melme, I wish to know your _reasons_ for it." Elrohir smiled sweetly.

/Reasons? what kind of game is this?/

"Because you are the most beautiful being i have ever seen, and the kindest soul i ever met.. i just love you.. can that not be enough?" Elladan said and looked at Elrohir.

"Well my heart belongs to you for some more reasons, my love. You cannot imagine how _much_ I love you, I think. Elladan, I love you more than the moon loves the stars, more than the winds that caress the trees, I need you more than the plants need the rain, more than the air I breath I need you to survive! I could not live without your love longer than I could live without water or Lembas. You are my light to lead me if I got wrong, to me you feel wiser than an owl, smarter than a fox, more skilful than a hawk and braver than the eagles, you are as strong as the mountains and as pure as mithril and you are the one person I surrender my love to."

"Oh," Elladan said, stuck completely speechless. *Dammit, why can't I say something that beautiful?* And he just kissed his twins soft lips. Elrohir smiled and returned the sweet kiss gently, then broke it to closely wrap his arms around his twin. "Im mela lle, Elladan!" I love you too Elrohir.." Elladan looked into his twins grey orbs. "I hope you know that I do not love you less, just because I can not come up with pretty words," he whispered shyly. Elrohir beamed. "Admitting that you do not find words to utter your love is sweeter than anything I could ever make up with any possibilities our languages allow us to use, my love!"

Not sure what to say or do, Elladan did what he knew he could.. and flipped Elrohir down on his back and sat untop of him. When suddenly he saw Elrohir pale.. and he flew off, as if bit by a viper.. "Oh no.. a-are you alright?.. D-did I h-hurt.... it?" Elrohir shook his head. "Do not worry love, it will pass in a moment." Elladan sat down on the bed again, and lay a hand on Elrohir's abdomen. "A-are you s-sure?"

"Yes. It is trying it's best to drive me insane. It only started moving a few days ago and now it behaves as if I would carry an army of elves instead of one innocent little child. I always think it tries to say 'I will be a fighter, I will be a fighter.' and though I do not think it can hear or understand me it always gets worse if I think 'No, you are going to be a sweet little princess.' " Elladan's voice dropped "What if...t-there is two?... Like us I mean..?" and he looked worried starring at his hand on Elrohir's slightly swollen abdomen. "Oh love, that would be wonderful. We could name them after us then." Elladan shook his head.. "I do not think so.. forgive me for being stupid." "What name would you wish to give to it if it was a little princess?" He grinned wickedly when he saw their child increasing it's movements. Elladan did his best to stay his hand, as the child began to move around.. "I-i would not know.. I would want to name her after nana I suppose," he said still hypnotized by his own hand.  
"What a wonderful idea, sweet. I... do you think ada might mind about that?" "Why would he have a problem with that?" Elladan replied wondering. *Would he?*

"We still did not find out what he thinks about getting grandfather.... twice..." "Twice?" Elladan said, and instantly felt idiotic... he tended to forget the reality.. "You should tell him soon.. I mean before you cannot hide it anymore" Elrohir nodded. "I... will try to talk to him after dinner." "Dinner.." Elladan repeated.. and finally removed his gaze from Elrohir's abdomen to look into his twin's eyes.. "Elrohir.. we forgot about you.." he said and smiled knowingly. Elrohir giggled. "I even forgot about it myself... my.. this is truly strange..." "Strange indeed, dear brother" Elladan smirked and let his hand slide up Elrohir's chest, to rest at side of the neck.. "Good thing _I_ have not!" "Indeeed." Elrohir giggled.

Elladan nodded and leaned over, gently kissing one of his twin's nipples before he slowly began to nibble on it.. and let his other hand run all the way down Elrohirs thigh. "What did I tell you about tickling me earlier, melme?" "Nothing" Elladan purred against the now stiff nipple. and let his hand very, very gently touch Elrohir's inner thigh. "Daro!" Elrohir giggled. But Elladan didn't stop, he just let his fingertip tickle across Elrohir's member and used the little twitch that his twin made, to let his lips catch the other unattended nipple "Damn you love!" Elrohir began to moan with need. "I want you... Si!"

"Damn me?" Elladan said with a chuckle against the skin of the other.. letting his hand encircle the hard member of the now withering body beneath him. Elrohir moaned helplessly. "Uma! You are just trying to torture me!" "I would never torture you..." Elladan chuckled and licked his way up to Elrohirs lips.. "How bad do you want it?.. Just as bad as I wanted you to stop before?" Elladan said in a teasing tone. "Elladan! Si, or you will regret it!"

Elladan let his fingers run down to Elrohir's entrance and merciless let them dance around it, without trying to penetrate or stimulate.. "How bad do you want it?" he purred and bit his lover's cheek playfully.. Elrohir shook his head and reached out for his member. "I will not allow you to tease me like that..." "Nuh-uh" Elladan mumbled, slapped Elrohir's hand away.. and gracefully settled himself untop of his brother, using his knees to push the other's legs apart, so he could fit there.. now laying with his own groin on top of Elrohir's, he felt the warmth from his twin's erection, which stirred his own.. and he kissed Elrohir once more.. "How bad do you want it?" he repeated hoarsely.

Elrohir moaned helplessly. "I love you, I want you... I need you, seas Elladan!"

"But I have nothing to prepare you with" he said and sounded a bit guilty that he had not thought of that before.. but slowly grinding his pelvis against his brother. "No... no... too much time... si!" now Elladan himself couldn't hold up this much longer, this had been what every lonely dream and fantasy had been about whilst laying in the single bed in Mirkwood.. "But I will hurt you" he said and gasped as their twin erections touched. "I care not!"

"But I do," Elladan said and sucked on Elrohir's earlobe. "No... daro... inside...si....seas Elan.." Elladan slid down a little so his erection was in position. But instead of pushing it inside, he wetted his fingers and slowly moved his hand down between Elrohir's thighs.. Elrohir sighed desperately and wrapped his legs around his twin, finally feeling his twins member sliding inside him... "Move.." he begged "Seas..." Elladan was more than happy to comply, the friction was hot and tight, and he had to bite his lip not to scream out as Elrohir tightened the grip of his legs, around Elladan driving him even deeper.

Elrohir pushed his head inside the pillows and grabbed the blanket, trying to find a hold. Though his twin was finally inside he still needed him further... as far as he could get. But he knew Elladan would only mutter about hurting him instead of just giving in to his wishes... "Faster!...." At his brother's plea the last defence Elladan crumbled, and be began to drive himself deeper inside the maddening tightness. Only to move out again, and then plunge in again.. quickly setting a speed that he knew would spend them both fast, but he needed to feel it, needed to hear his brothers needy whimpers, and sweet moans.

Elrohir closed his eyes, feeling that he would reach his climax soon. He moaned loudly and the though whether everyone in Imladris had heard him vanished when he finally felt his release, shaking him with need and filling the air with his scents as well as his moans. Elladan slumped down and felt his brother's body shake under him.. matching his own.. "I really missed you love.." he panted. "M-m-missed you too, love!" Elrohir reached out for his twin's cheek with a shaking hand and caressed it gently. "I love you so much, melme!" "A-are you s-sure I did not hurt you?" Elladan whispered, trying to gain control over his breathing again. and in that same second they heard a knock on the door. They looked at eachother and repressed a giggle.

"No you did not, melme. And... who ever that is takes the best time to come here." Elrohir muttered. "Come i.." He grinned and got up. "One moment." He signalled for his twin to fetch himself some clothes and dressed himself in one of his night shirts. When he had checked that his brother had covered himself as well and unlocked the door. The sight that met Glorfindel was not at all what he had expected.. both twins with red cheeks, damp hair.. and their eyes shining with mirth. "Oh, did I disturb you?" He asked and suppressed a giggle. "No, no, not at all, come in please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> Melme = love  
> ada = father  
> uma = yes  
> Im mela lle = I love you  
> nana = mother  
> Daro = stop  
> si = now  
> seas = please


	14. It was only a Jest, Glorfindel

Glorfindel stepped inside the room.. "Elladan, would you be so kind as to open a window?" he said still trying to hide his grin.. and wrapped a arm around Elrohir's shoulder.. "Feeling better child?" He whispered. "Uma, hannad!" Elrohir smiled. "My little princess loves her ada." Now Glorfindel could no longer hide his feelings, and a bright smile split his face. "I am so relieved to hear that, sweet child," he said. Elladan looked absolutely lost when he came back from opening the window.. "What did i miss?" He said, as the other elves looked at him.

"Nothing, brother sweet." Elrohir exchanged a short, wicked glance with Glorfindel. "Apart from Lord Glorfindel declaring that he loves me and intends to marry me. Oh and I agreed.." "How wonderful," Elladan said, "but how will you explain that to ada's poor chief advisor?" "What?" Glorfindel said, trying to keep the smile on his face.. "Yes Lord Glorfindel, I am afraid that my dear brother, had a crush on the darkhaired handsome advisor for years," Elladan said and looked deadly serious. "Uma." Elrohir admitted. "I tried everything to gain his attention." He nodded thoughtfully. "Do you remember the time when I actually dared to sneak into his room, during the night? Lying in his bed all naked till the morning as he did not care to come and sleep in his bed. I would like to know what keeps him busy like that."

"I remember clearly Elrohir.." Elladan said sounding hurt, and held his right hand to his heart.. but looking upon Glorfindels face he had to _really_ controll himself from not laughing. " 'That you do not know about my love-life does not mean that I do not possess one, young one.' is what he told me earlier..." and Elladan smiled a bright smile at Glorfindel. "I must assume the dear chief advisor Erestor, must have gotten lost on his way to his chambers." "Then I spent all those years of longing for someone I truly could not have?" Elrohir looked seriously shocked. Glorfindel looked confused from one twin to the other. "Perhaps, the last homely house can be hard to find it's way around at night.. but now you hold the heart of Lord Glorfindel, he is not the worst you could have chosen, dear brother." Elladan said, measuring Glorfindel from top to bottom with his eyes.

"Yes. Actually I believe that he might be the one to erase the memories of Erestor, shaking beneath me and.. oh forgive me, Glorfindel, you are not a substitute for another of course." "Let me be the first to gratulate you" Elladan said took Glorfindels hand and shook it. "Enough!" Glorfindel said in a astonishingly stern voice. Elrohir eyed him surprised. "We did not mean to make fun of you, Mylord. But I truly care for Erestor." "You have no place to talk about your father's advisor in that tone, young ones" he chided them.. Elladan stepped sideways, so he could stand next to his brother, looking away.. knowing they had taken it out too far. Elrohir paled and felt he had to suppress tears that were chocking his throat.

/What is _wrong_ with me?/

"I am truly sorry, Mylord, I never knew you cared about Erestor's feelings that much." "There is a lot of things you don't know, child!" Glorfindel roared.. both Elrohir and Elladan took a step backwards. "F-forgive us Lord G-glorfindel" Elladan croaked.. feeling like a little elfling.. he had never seen Glorfindel angered.. and somehow it was much, much worse that if it had been ada.. he felt a hand pressing itself into his, and he looked at Elrohir that looked equally shocked.

Elrohir felt the tears falling from his eyes soundlessly. "I am sorry." He knelt to the floor and his face paled even more. "Elrohir!" Elladan gasped and grabbed his brother... looking at Glorfindel accusingly .. On Glorfindel's face the emotions struggled.. he had never been that mad at the twins before, but he had not intended to scare them. "I am sorry... I should not have done it. I will never talk about Lord Erestor and you in such a way again!" Elrohir let his tears fall freely.

"You're forgiven" Glorfindel said, trying to keep his voice cool.. until Elladan suddenly spoke. "Please Lord Glorfindel, we only jested." and when Elladan flinched at Glorfindel's move towards them, he had to sigh, and squat down next to them. "You must learn to save those jests for when you are alone.." Glorfindel said in a soft voice, and took Elrohir's hand.. "I am sorry for frightening you." Elrohir tried to sound calm. "You could not know. It has been a hard time. I presume I will feel much better after I had some food and got some sleep."

"Get properly dressed and join your ada for dinner." Glorfindel smiled gently, and removed some still damp hair from Elrohir's cheek.. "I will see you there."

 _You and your big mouth Glorfindel._ he wanted to stay. But he knew that it was not his place, but Elladan's to take care of Elrohir now. He got up again and padded Elladan's head.. "Take good care of your brother," he said and left. "You forgot to tell him that you brought company from Mirkwood with you." Elrohir tried hard to get rid of the tears and smiled at his twin.

"Who cares about Mirkwood right now?" Elladan said, smiled at his brother and kissed a tear away from Elrohirs cheek.. "Are you alright?" he said and looked worried.. "Do you remember what nana was like when she was pregnant with Ar..." Elrohir looked at his twin. "Well we are truly good brothers, love, we are thinking about telling ada, but we never thought about telling our little sister." Elladan hung his head feeling ashamed.. "Arwen.." he just said.. there was no way he could tell his baby sister about this... "I cannot believe we forgot about her."

/Why tell anybody if it is not going to....happen?/

He instantly scolded himself for thinking like that.. this was not about him, and his wishes... this was about Elrohir. "I am going to ride to Lrien tomorrow, if I managed to stay alive during my talk with ada." "No..!" Elladan gasped.. and instantly clasped a hand to his mouth..

/Oh no!/

"Why not? I am one of ada's best messengers and I am capable of defending myself. Do not think that I will allow you to be overprotective towards us." Elladan looked pained.. "I just do not think it is a good idea that you go riding in your... s-state.." his voice dropped to a whisper.

/Oh great, and he should believe that, now that you just ravished his body.. that you are worried about a horse.../

"But of course I am, sweet love of mine. Do you so wish for me to stay here with you that you would make up such a foolish reason? I could ask ada whether we can go together." "Please stay here Elrohir.. Arwen can know in time.." he said trying to sound convincing "I will go with you then.. if ada lets me.." Elrohir looked into the pleading eyes of his brother and nodded. "If you wish, melme. Though I think she might be upset. Let's better get ready for dinner, there is no need to worsen ada's mood before even speaking about the little princess." "Yes." Elladan stood up and helped Elrohir to get up.. "Elrohir? Will you speak with ada yourself?.. Or would you prefer that I-i.. am present?" "I think first we should get dressed, my love." Elladan rolled his eyes..

"I am aware of that Elrohir... I was serious.." "Would you rather come with me or stay here?" Elladan looked at the floor, "It is up to you." Elrohir smiled and lifted his twin's chin gently. "I would love to have you with me, but as you do not wish to you would better stay out of it." "I would rather not.. if you really want to know" Elladan said and swallowed hard.. _Is he upset now?_

"It is alright, my love. I had some more hours to get used to the thought. You will learn to love it soon. I will talk to ada alone." Elrohir hugged his twin close for a moment, then he started to dress himself.

/I hope so./

Elladan helped Elrohir to braid his hair... Whist sitting and finishing up a small braid, he suddenly began to giggle "I really should have braided you as a maiden".. Elrohir slapped Elladan's knee lightly.. "You would not dare to!".. but Elladan just giggled.. "No worries Elir.. but I am sure that they would fit you prettily," Elrohir turned his head to say something but Elladan leaned over and kissed him lightly instead. And then padded him on the shoulders, as a sign for him to stand. "Finished" he said with a wide grin. And Elrohir resisted the urge to look at himself in the mirror, or let his hands run over his hair, to feel the braidings, but just followed his brother out the door.. wondering if his brother really had braided his hair like a maid.. It would be like Elladan to do something like that..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> Uma = yes  
> Hannad = thanks  
> ada = father  
> nana = mother


	15. The maiden braids

It was about time to join the other elves at dinner. Erestor sighed and sorted his documents before placing them on his desk. He regretted that he couldn't take his more comfortable chair to the dinning room. But it was absolutely impossible to behave like that and he didn't wish to give Glorfindel another reason to tease him. He closed the door to his study and hurried to his room. _NO!_ He remembered leaving the salve he had fetched in his lover's room. Another sigh escaped his lips when he put on another robe for dinner and he felt the cloth on his wounds.

/Damn you, love../

He brushed his hair and braided it anew. Then he left his room, hoping that he would not appear at dinner too late as he knew that Elrond didn't like that and he didn't intend to see if his Lord's mood would worsen if he did.

He knocked and slowly opened the door, greeting the family and his lover. It was only a few seconds later when he noticed another face, among them. He suppressed a cry of joy and bowed before the King of Mirkwood. "It is an honour to every member of the house of Elrond that you decided to visit us again, Majesty." He smiled gently and Thranduil returned his smile with unhidden affection. "Hannad, Lord Erestor, it has been too long by far." "Uma, you are right about that. You have been missed gravely." "I thank you for your kind words, Mylord."

/They are true!/

He took his seat, facing Glorfindel and it seemed to him as if Elrond only just realized what it meant to his advisors to sit facing each other. When the others returned to their conversations and Glorfindel noticed the uncomfortable shifts of his lover he lifted his eyebrows and gave him a dirty wink, receiving an angry glare in return. Erestor ignored him after that, and turned his attention to the conversation of the twins. They were chatting merrily again and he silently congratulated his lover on being as good with words as he was, being happy for their protge.

"Well done." he smiled at Elrohir who was confused at first, then, remembering the earlier events he nodded. "Hannad, Lord Erestor. And I would like to thank you as well, Lord Glorfindel." Now that he remembered his faced paled and he gave his ada an unsure glance. Elrond didn't look at him though, he was talking to the Mirkwood king. Elrohir wasn't sure whether it would be good to disturb his ada but he caught a glance Elladan gave him and nodded. He had to tell ada and he'd better do it sooner than later. Elrohir looked at their ada, then to Thranduil and back to their ada. It would be most impolite to disturb them.

And they had always been taught that they should disturb neither the talk between older nor the talk between higher-ranked people. And Thranduil and their ada were surely both higher-ranked and older than he was. He sighed and hung his head and it was the king of Mirkwood who came to his help, noticing that the young one seemed to be in some sort of trouble. "I think your son wishes to talk to you, Mylord." Thranduil smiled and remembered that he hadn't been introduced to Elrohir yet. "It is a pleasure to meet your brother, Elladan, but you look pale, young one, is something wrong?"

Elrohir sighed again. "Thank you for your concern, Sir, I..." He bit his tongue, knowing that it hadn't been polite not to say anything about being happy to meet Thranduil but he just couldn't come up with anything. Instead he gave Thranduil an apologising smile and turned to his father. "Ada, could I please have a word with you after dinner?" "Of course my son," Elrond said and looked at Elrohir closely, as if wondering..

/The child have lost his mind../

And Elladan couldn't suppress his giggles anymore.. he had to laugh out loud at their father's worried look. "Hannad, ada." Elrohir nodded and gulped. Elrond didn't sound to pleased and now his twin was doing his best worsen his mood even more. He noticed Erestor's slight frown and Glorfindel's surprised mien, whilst Thranduil seemed to share Elladan's point of view that something was truly funny. He looked at Elladan and hissed "You did _not_ do that, did you?" "Did what?" Elladan said trying to suppress his laughter.. and looking innocent.. Elrohir frowned, took one of the braids and looked at it. "Damn you, Elladan."

This made Elladan roar with amusement.. "But they suit you so well," he replied between sobs of laughter. "They suit me no better than yours would suit you braided in the ways of the dwarves!" Elrohir's frown depend as he had to try his best not to laugh at his own, foolish appearance. "But there you are blushing like a maiden.." Elladan said and tried to control the hiccups he had gotten from laughing. Elrohir kicked his twin's legs. Or that is what he had intended to do. He blushed even more when he noticed that he had actually kicked Thranduil instead... "I... please forgive me."

Elladan knocked over his goblet laughing.. but suddenly sobered up when Elrond straightened his mine.. "You two are excused from dinner." He looked at Elrohir and raised a brow. "Elrohir, you will go to my study and wait there for me!" Elrohir paled and hung his head in shame. "Of course ada." Then he turned to Thranduil and whispered "I am really sorry, it was not aimed on you." Thranduil grinned. "I can imagine. Do not worry about it, it is forgiven." Elrohir sighed. "Hannad, Sir." He got up and left the room silently.

Elladan who still tried to silence his giggles, looked guilty at their ada and Thranduil. "Please forgive me my jest. I only found it amusing to tease my brother. I did not intend to ruin your dinner,".. Elladan felt himself shrink under his ada's angry gaze.. "I bid you a continued lovely meal, Mylords, Sir, Ada.." and he too hasted after his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> Uma = yes  
> Hannad = thanks  
> ada = father


	16. Old friends

Thranduil waited until the brothers were gone for some moments and allowed himself a short grin. "They are sweet, Elrond. And do not worry about their behaviour, my children are worse by far." "Forgive me, but I find that hard to believe old friend," Elrond massaged his temples and then suddenly looked up at the king once more.. "I hope Elladan, did not make too much of a fool out of him self, during his visit. Thranduil smiled. "He was behaving as well-mannered as I behaved during our first meeting, Mylord." A strained groan escaped Elrond... "With other words, a ill mannered brat." "If you intend to insult me by calling me like that, yes, like an ill mannered little brat." Thranduil tried to look offended but failed. Erestor smiled. "But then there is hope for us yet, Mylord. If Elladan behaves like our Majesty here in a few hundred years everyone will envy us on bringing him up so well."

"I thank you for your compliment, Lord Erestor," Thranduil and Erestor exchanged another smile. Elrond looked at Erestor, not sure whether if he should laugh or be angered. "Right you are Chief Advisor Erestor, King Thranduil did become very pleasant company, once he had some more years behind him," Elrond said and blushed ever so slightly.. just enough to earn himself a smile from Thranduil. "I seem to recall that your own behaviour was not perfect as well when we first met.." Thranduil suppressed a giggle, remembering how the darkhaired Lord had reached out for him and pulled him into his arms after they had collided. Elrond felt the trap.. and just raised a brow. "Perhaps I was not well mannered either, dear Thranduil.."

"Yes, and your brother and you did not have the possibility to be taught how to behave by your parents for long. I personally think that I am to blame for the behaviour of Legolas and Gayamarien because I left them too much freedom when they were younger." "Leading to _what_?" Elrond said and tried to hide the smile that was about to give him away.. but Glorfindel interrupted.. "I seem to remember a tale or two about you and Elros, Lord Elrond" he said with laughter in his voice.. "I beg you to tell us about that, Lord Glorfindel." Erestor smiled and Thranduil nodded. "Yes, I would like to hear about them as well."

Elrond shot an _And I seem to remember what you and Erestor did last night_ \- glare at Glorfindel and Glorfindel smiled nervously.. "This is not the time, for such old tales I am afraid." Elrond looked more relaxed, and replied.. "Are you implying that I am old, Lord Glorfindel?" Glorfindel kicked Erestor beneath the table, to ask him for help. Erestor smiled, still worried about the glare he had seen as well. "I am sure that he means that you are wise. It would be foolish of someone as old as Lord Glorfindel to tell us that we are old, would it not?"

Glorfindel starred at Erestor, and frowned.. "Well.. I was away for some time.. so that don't count.. which makes Elrond older than me!" He stated childishly and instantly regretted that he had spoken aloud, when both Thranduil and Elrond looked at him. Thranduil grinned. "I always thought being old and wise was an honour to every elf. I think I will have a conversation about this with the Lady of the Light, the next time I will have the pleasure to enjoy being a guest in Lothlrien." At this Elrond had to laugh so much he almost cried.. the mental image of Thranduil telling the lady of the golden wood that she was an old hag, and Galadriels facial expression at such a statement was just too much for Elrond to keep his coolness.. and he laughed just as Elladan had earlier... "That would be so like you," he managed to say.

Erestor lifted his eyebrows. "Mylord, I must bid you to behave while we have guests," he scolded as if he was talking to one of the twins. Thranduil felt blood in his mouth... he had bitten his lips too hard to prevent joining Elrond's laughter. When he had finally managed to ban the smile from his face he looked at Erestor seriously. "There is no need for that. I have dealt with ill -mannered children during the last two millennia." Elrond sat up straight and wiped his amused tears away. "I am sorry about my behaviour, I think it could be the lack of sleep," he said and tried his hardest not to look at Thranduil, for if he did, it would send him off into another hysterical laughter fit. He stood up and cleared his throat "Majesty, my Lords,.. I trust you had a pleasant meal. I am sorry that I will have to let you continue this alone, but I have urgent matters to discuss with my son."

Erestor eyed him, slightly worried. "Mylord, you should... know that Elrohir has been truly troubled during the past days. I think that you should be careful." "Are you giving me advice on handling my own sons?" Elrond leaned on his knuckles upon the table. "As far as I remember, you are to advise me in the matters of the state, NOT my family." Erestor shook his head. "Do as you must, Mylord, but if you are to lose the young ones' faith, it will be truly difficult to get it back."

Elrond just glared at Erestor and left the room, without an answer. Glorfindel leaned over the table and slapped Erestor on the shoulder "You should learn when to shut up".. and then suddenly he remembered that Thranduil was still in the room with them.. and added "chief advisor Erestor".. while he quickly sat down again..

"I will not just sit here and let him ruin his children. You know well enough that Elrohir has been crying for hours today. If he does anything to hurt the young one more I will personally make sure that the twins will pay a long visit to the Lady and the Lord of Lothlrien." Erestor said, enraged. "You should have told him what he told you. Or at least told him that something was wrong with him."

"Perhaps I should have. But in the end, Erestor, they are his children.. NOT yours," Glorfindel made a move to stand up, "and I am sure Lord Elrond have eyes in his head.. _everyone_ can see Elrohir is troubled."

"Then tell me why he does not care! I have seen the marks on Elrohir's wrists. That was no accident. I have never seen someone cutting himself like that. No elf would ever do something that foolish. We know the gift we carry. Why should the young one try to give up his life? He is truly troubled and he _trusts_ you to protect him. They always trusted you with their lives and their trouble. And you do not dare to tell him. He just cares about their behaviour, but he does not see their problems. It is our duty to tell him." Erestor shook his head, but his expression softened when he saw Thranduil's surprised gaze. "I am sorry. I did not mean to... it has been hard to see the young one suffer like this."

"That was _evil_ Erestor," Glorfindel said acidly, and turned around, knocking over his chair as he left the room in anger. Erestor sighed. "I am sorry about this, Thranduil, you know they are not usually like this. But Elrohir truly has some trouble." Thranduil smiled. "And you just made yourself an enemy, my friend." Erestor shook his head. "No, not truly. But I fear he will be upset with me for the next weeks." Thranduil nodded thoughtfully. "I nearly forgot about your relationship. Did Elrond find out yet?" "Yes, unfortunately he did. I... I think I should better go and see just how bad I ruined my relationship, I hope you will excuse me." "Of course, my friend, I hope you will be careful." Erestor nodded and slowly made his way to the practice halls, knowing that his lover usually went there if he was angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> none (I think, possible that I missed them)


	17. The practice halls

Glorfindel ripped off his robe. Standing in the weapons room and now wearing only leggings and boots.. he tried to control his breathing, and his urge to run back to slap Erestor. Not playfully, hard... He picked two slender swords, but today he had no time to admire their beautiful carvings, or masterly created form. And walked into the large hall, that under normal circumstances hosted the young soldiers training. But not at this hour. At this hour, he was alone. He began to swing the swords first slow, but then faster and faster, until he had set a insane pace, while moving with catlike grace. Fighting an invisible enemy..

Erestor sighed and slowly opened the door to the practice halls, knowing that he had to be careful if he did not want to be stabbed. He knelt down, silently, watching his lover fighting in rage. The sight was pretty indeed, a skilful warrior, all lost in his fight. But it also meant that he would have to wait for some time. There was no chance to talk to Glorfindel while he was truly enraged. He waited for some time, till Glorfindel had calmed a little and put down the swords to relax for a moment, until he spoke. "I am sorry for what I said, Glorfindel, I truly am. I do not what has gotten into me."

Glorfindel turned around, only just realizing that he was in the room with him and Erestor lowered his head, knowing that however enraged Glorfindel was he would never slay an innocent victim that did not do anything to provoke his actions. The goldenhaired Elf looked at Erestor, and frowned.. he wiped the sweat from his forehead, and picked up his swords again. "I have no words for you" he said in a flat voice. And turned around to continue his fight with his invisible enemy.

/Yes, it is always like that, love. Whenever you do wrong I have to forgive you and whenever I do wrong I have to creep before you during the next weeks, until I am forgiven. But not this time, melme, not this time!/

Erestor silently got up, locked the door and moved beneath his lover's back. Then, with the same catlike agility like his lover he took Glorfindel's weapons and threw him to the floor. "You may not have words for me, melme, but I have some for you, and I think you should listen to me." He had to try hard to keep the struggling elf down and when he saw his lover's face he wondered whether it was truly a good idea to talk to him while he was enraged like this.

Glorfindel had been truly surprised with Erestor's speed. But when he saw his lover sitting untop of him.. looking so determinedly.. He knew, this was not just an ordinary fight.. this was something else.. Glorfindel's hands became fists and he looked at Erestor. "I think I have heard more than enough from you," he panted, unwilling to show that he was defeated.

/Move or I will hurt you!/

"Do you think you have the right to feel offended? What do you think I feel like? You do not trust me like you did anymore. And you are acting as if I was someone to please you, no longer like I was someone you love. I know it was not right to attack you like this but you are not treating me any better. I love you, but I will not allow you to act like this any longer. Neither the way you treat the twins nor the way you treat me." Erestor knew that talking himself into rage and to reproach his lover wouldn't help anything but he was too frustrated to act sensible. A flash of pain showed in Glorfindel's eyes when he heard his lover speaking...

/I did not know you felt like that./

But then he returned to his angered expression. "If you truly think so little of me, then this discussion is over," Glorfindel spat out in a voice full of malice. "Now - get off me!" he yelled at the dark haired elf, and pushed him on the floor. He then stood up quickly, with a ballet dancer's grace.. and grabbed his swords.. sliding one to Erestor.

/Please do not pick it up... I did not mean that!/

Erestor nodded and took the sword. Not allowing his eyes to show the sadness he felt in his heart. _I am truly sorry, love._ But he didn't voice it, instead he glared at his lover. "If you want this... so be it." Glorfindel sighed inwardly. But he narrowed his eyes, and prepared himself.. but would he really hurt Erestor?.. No.. he wouldn't., this was NOT what he wanted. Why had he reacted so?.. And why had Erestor let his words run like that? He had wanted to hurt him with his words, just as now, Glorfindel would hurt him with his sword.

/When did we become like this?/

Erestor kept himself from sighing. He had accepted. Though he knew that Glorfindel was fighting better than he was by far and he knew he did never wish to hurt his lover. But there was no turning back now. No, 'please love, forgive me, I did not mean this and I do not wish to hurt you or have you hurt me.' It was too late for this. It was too late since he had allowed his anger about Elrond's behaviour to turn into anger about Glorfindel's. He lifted his sword slowly. "I am ready."

"Erestor..." Glorfindel said in a disappearing small voice.. but he still lounged out his sword towards the other. Erestor looked into his lover's eyes... something was wrong with this. They had fought before, but not like this. They loved each other and they were sensible enough to solve their fights with words, not with deeds. He was about to lower his sword when Glorfindel attacked. And caught him off guard. The assault nearly knocked the sword out of his hand, but Glorfindel was determined to finish what he started.. he couldn't remember being this angry at his lover - ever!

"Do not just stand there - fight!" he yelled at Erestor, like he would at a trainee. Erestor sighed once more, but gripped his sword harder, trying to place all the anger he held for his love and himself into the muscles of his arms. He clenched his teeth and aimed for Glorfindel's swords arm, knowing well enough that Glorfindel was able to but hated fighting with his other hand if he didn't fight two-handed. He stroke out... and cut his love's arm slightly, causing him to bleed.

/No!/

He froze and didn't elude on time. he felt the pain on his arm, and without thinking, Glorfindel just spun around, and cut a fine line on his lover's chin..

/Oh! By the valar! I aimed for his head!/

/This is not right./ Erestor thought, shocked by their actions...

But he had to react as his lover was increasing his speed. He inwardly shook his head... They had shown how to fight to many trainee's. By fighting against them and also by fighting against each other to show them how to, if he had had the time. His papers had kept him busy a lot and Glorfindel had been away... maybe it was not unusual to lose one's love after being used to him for such a long time? He focused on the fight, silently admiring his lover's grace and skilfulness. It did not take long till he got out of his breath, not being able to keep up with his angered sweetheart's speed. He parried some more blows and then thought about giving up. But no! He could not give in to Glorfindel. Not now.

Glorfindel increased his speed when he noticed that his opponent was getting tiered.. and then suddenly, he moved around, and behind Erestor, knocking him to the floor over his leg.. once down, Glorfindel placed his foot on the beaten elf's chest and let the tip of his sword rest against Erestor's throat.

/This is SO wrong!/

But Glorfindel just starred at his lover with a loathing mine... "You got slow Erestor!"

/Did I cut him like that?/

/No wonder I got slow... you got all the training and I got all the paper work./

Erestor tried to shake his lover's foot off, tried not to show any fear off the sword against his throat. But he didn't manage to get rid of it. He only saw Glorfindel's face darken some more, the worried expression it had carried a few seconds before slowly fading now.

/He would never kill me!/

He tried to get up and cursed himself when he felt the pain. Glorfindel knelt beside him within the next moment, the sword cast aside without any thought. It was then when he realized that it was his throat that was hurting the most. His chin hurt, and bleed worse than his throat did, but the sword had cut him when he had tried to move. "Love?" Erestor whispered and Glorfindel looked at him him with an unsure glance. He coughed to get rid of the sick feeling in his throat before raising his voice again. "Will you forgive me about hurting your feelings?"

"Do I have a choice?" Glorfindel said, looking more scared than worried, and wiped the blood from Erestor's chin. "Seas... help me to get up..." Erestor looked at his lover pleadingly. Glorfindel pushed his arm under Erestor's shoulder and grabbed his other hand, dragging them both to their feet, but did not let go of him when they stood up. "Are you going to be alright?" Erestor nodded. "Of course I will. My body is used to healing quickly. It has to." He suppressed the improper urge to laugh and wrapped his arms around his lover, not only 'cause he could barely stand without help, but also to have him close.

"I am sorry, I will not tell you how I feel the next time..." he said cynically, then, giving the lighthaired elf a short sad smile... "No, you are right, my words were not fair." Glorfindel finally let his guards down again, and clung to the other elf, as if for dear life ... "I really did not know you felt about me that way.. if I wronged you, why did you not say anything?" he whispered feeling himself dangerously close to tears..

"I did say something, did I not, melme?" He gently kissed his lover's neck. "Usually it is not to bad to bear it. I can live with feeling that you do not love me as much anymore as you did before. But the trouble of the young ones keeps me worried. I wanted to help them and envied you for being closer to them... I should not have told you. It is not right to envy the one you love."

/My love never changed.. we did!/

Glorfindel rested his head on Erestor's shoulder "Im hiraetha" he whispered and began to cry.. he could feel Erestor freeze and the darkhaired elf shook his head. "There is nothing to forgive, melme. Do you think that we are even now with all the hurt and pain?" He smiled and kissed his lover's tears away. Then, feeling the pain again he closed his eyes for some moments. "I think we should go and see Elrond. Though I presume he might get more angry with us when he notices what we did...maybe we should try to deal with it on our own."

"But I _wanted_ to hurt you.. you did no such thing as to make me want to fight you like that.. Ai.. Erestor" Glorfindel held the other elf tighter. "M-maybe.. we should just.. n-not.." Glorfindel trailed off.

/This will hurt more than a thousand wounds./

Erestor gave his lover a worried glance. "Not what?" "N-not be l-lovers.." Glorfindel chocked in his own words.. and sobbed helpless against Erestor.

/Not if I hurt you like this./

He couldn't remember that he ever had shown Erestor that he cried.. had he? Had he ever shown a feeling other than lust towards Erestor? Ever let him get under the facade of Glorfindel? Erestor shook his head, his eyes filling with tears as well. "No, do not do that to me. I could not live without you." "Why would you want to be with one that.. d-does not love you, like you s-should be loved?" Glorfindel whispered. " Because I love you... and whatever you will ever do, there is nothing worse you could do to me than to leave me. " Erestor gently kissed his lover's shoulder. "And because it would hurt you just as much... and I could never bear to see you that sad."

I-i don't u-understand" Glorfindel said and took a deep breath to stop crying. Erestor felt the tears running down his cheeks. "Damn you, love, now you made me cry." He saw the confused expression in his lover's eyes and shook his head. "Love, what exactly is so difficult to understand about the words 'I love you'? I think they should sound similar to you. It means that you do not only own my body, you also possess my heart. It gives you the right to get angry if I annoy you, do react like you did. You can do that because our love is stronger than that..." With that he went to his knees, apart from the pain, that flashed inside him as soon as he moved and gently took his lover's hand. "I do love you, Glorfindel of Gondolin, I often thought about it, and apart from all the anger, apart from the worries, no matter what happened what happens or will happen, I do. And whatever you will do, I will bind myself to you for eternity, if that is your wish, but I will never allow you to leave me!"

Glorfindels tears began to run again. "You are right, I have not been honest with you, I have not been fair." He looked away from Erestors eyes.. "I have not loved you like I should. I have taken you for a part of my life so much, I forgot to see you. Forgot to listen.." Glorfindel looked back at Erestor, and the pain showed in his face.. "I love you, I really do.. can you ever forgive me for being so blind, as to not see the heart in front of me?"

"Of course I can. I can forgive you about so many things, melme." Erestor smiled and kissed his lover's hand gently. "I am serious, love...would you bind yourself to me?"

"If you would have me" Glorfindel said with a thick voice. "I love you. I will always cherish knowing that you are mine from now on." Erestor slowly got up and once again noticed the pain in his back... "Oh well... perhaps not always...." he muttered and winked at his lover. "Oh I love you," Glorfindel suddenly laughed and wrapped his arms around Erestor once more. Mirth started playing in Erestor's eyes again. "I would very much like to go to your room, love."

At first Glorfindel looked like he didn't quite understand.. then a smile spread across his face. "We could just bolt the door here." Erestor shook his head. "I locked the door earlier, love, no one would come inside. But before anything else I would like to see to some injuries... and I have left the salve in your room." Glorfindel sighed melodramatically, but still smiled.. "You are right... as always.." and they began to walk towards the door. "You locked it?.. Why did you do that?" He asked and raised a brow. "To keep you here with me... until we had solved the argument..." He rose his eyebrows and lightly tickled his lover. "I would ask you to carry me for I still feel a little unwell... but I will not endure the glances of the guards..."

The Elda laughed.. "Let them stare.. if they say anything out of order, I will make them pay for it.. dearly" He then picked up Erestor in his arms. and smiled at him sweetly.. "Is it possible that I love you more today, than yesterday?.. I have not thought that could happen..." "Let me down love. It... is not necessary." Erestor smiled back while looking into his lover's eyes. "I love you more everyday. It would be fair if you would love me a little more than the day you admitted your feelings by now. Though you will hardly ever catch up." "Is that a fact?" Glorfindel said and swung the poor sore elf around.. and when he stopped he whispered. "Have you noticed where we are?.. we're halfway out in the courtyard Love.."

Erestor sighed and shook his head. "I sometimes wonder why it is so. I should hate you for presenting me in this way towards everyone who passes. But.. I love you.. for being as mad and childish as you are." "You can not hate me for wanting to scream out my love for you from a rooftop," he stopped to kiss Erestor's eyebrow gently.. "I want to hide no more.. please do not ask me to hide my love for you." Erestor froze for a moment, but relaxed again after a few seconds. "Whatever you wish, my love."

A nervous tone settled in Glorfindel's voice.. "N-no.. what do YOU want?.. If you want me to stop I will, I will let you down on the ground, and I will keep silent of my love, like I have before." Erestor considered that for a moment but instead wrapped his arms closer around his lover. "I wish for everyone to know about my love for you... though Elrond is going to hate us....." "I am glad," Glorfindel kissed Erestor's lips tenderly.. and continued to carry the dark haired elf over the courtyard, towards the main house, right past wondering elfs that turned their heads, looking at the scenario of the two lovers, heading for the main entrance..

"But it is your turn to deal with Lord Elrond" Glorfindel said in a teasing tone, while walking up the few stairs, before they were inside. "I am afraid it might be. Though he is mad enough at me already. I presume I will have to ask Thranduil about a few details about their relationship before I can deal with him." "Relationship.. as in?.." Glorfindel sounded shocked.

/And just how well do you know the King?/

The Elda decided to let the matter rest, he was sick and tired of fighting. You did not know about them?" Erestor grinned. "But then... Elrond did not know about our relationship though Thranduil figured it three days after we first met. I thought you had told him, but then that was just not like you..." Glorfindel blushed like a maid.. " He knew?.. But.." and then he laughed... "That is just absurd Erestor!.. The two of them are.. that is insane.. Thranduil must have been a mere child.." The dark haired Elf nodded. "Yes. But then... compared to you in age I am nothing but a child as well." Erestor chuckled. "He used to be sooo excited whenever he met up with Elrond...it was truly sweet."

"Stop the Glorfindel-is-old-thing, would you?" The light haired elf laughed and shook his head.. "He can never have been more excited, than me, whenever I would meet up with you, even though I am the old one.. ancient.. one could say without lying," and then he began to laugh even harder, to the point he nearly walked into a doorframe.. "But the two of them.. I am sorry... that is just too funny." Erestor grinned. "And you complain if I call you old. Next time you plan to use that as an excuse to satisfy your lower needs I will remind you of this." "Oh" Glorfindel said and looked surprised.. but not for long, since he began to chuckle again soon.. "If that is the prize I pay, for pretending to be young, then so be it.." and he began to walk down the corridor towards his own chambers, still carrying his beloved..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> melme = love  
> Im hiratha = I'm sorry


	18. Telling ada the truth

Elladan had hurried after Elrohir, down the corridor towards their father's study and had not found his brother until he had actually reached the study itself. The door was open and Elrohir was standing inside looking out in the gardens. "E-Elrohir?" Elladan said quietly. But Elrohir did not move, "Do you remember all the times we waited in here for ada to punish us?" Elrohir said softly, his voice clear from anything else than melancholy.. "Yes," Elladan said and stood in the doorframe. "Then you also remember, that when I got in trouble, it was usually your fault? - Because I let you talk me into jests that were not funny.." Elrohir said, with his gaze still fixed on the gardens. "But you did them with me," Elladan stated as a childish defence.

/You came here to apologize, not to act up!/

Elrohir smiled, but Elladan couldn't see it. "It seems history repeats itself, does it not? -You should not have done that Elan..." Elladan walked over to his brother.. "No I should not, you are right. Once again I mastered in the skill of getting you into trouble with ada" Elrohir felt his brothers hand rubbing soothing circles on his back and found himself leaning into the touch.. he really should be mad at Elladan, but it was impossible to stay mad at him for long. "Indeed you did," Elrohir said and had to suppress a moan, when Elladan began to skilfully massage his lower back.

"I remember that nana, liked this, when she was... w-with Arwen" Elladan said and his voice failed him some.. "I can understand why, I would swear that you had been gifted with ada's healing hands, if I did not know better".. Elladan stopped and leaned his head on Elrohir's shoulder and looked for the spot that Elrohir was looking at in the gardens. "Do you wish for me to stay?" he whispered. "A wonderful suggestion, my love. You can chose whether you want to stay, this will be... different from the fights you know." And Elladan let out a sight of relief. "Thank you" he whispered barely audible.. and wrapped his arms around Elrohir. The younger elf shifted uncomfortable when he heard the footsteps outside.

"Do you want me to stay right out side the door? Like when we were children?" Elrond stepped inside the room, and watched his sons at the window.. he knew he should be upset. Upset about a lot of things.. them being brothers and lovers, and at them disobeying him at the table. And now this. But he wasn't. He knew Erestor had been right. That was why he had gotten so mad.. It was hard to handle that another elf, knew more about his sons state of mind, than him. Their father. "Elladan, leave and wait outside, please," he said in a soft tone. And Elladan let go of Elrohir, and hurried past his father. And sighed helpless as the door was closed behind of him, leaving him alone in the corridor.

Unknowingly Elrohir wrapped his arms protectively around his abdomen. "I apologize for my brother's and my earlier behaviour, ada, it was unacceptably." "Yes it was, but that is not what you wanted to tell me.." Elrond sat down and looked at Elrohir "now, why did you ask for me to come here son?" Elrohir turned around, looking out of the window again. He hadn't expected that he would have to talk about his pregnancy that earlier. "I... I do not know how to tell you, ada." Elrond got up of his chair and walked over to Elrohir at the window, resting his hand on his son's shoulder.. "It can wait, tell me when you are ready."

/I wish you would tell me./

"No it cannot wait, ada. I am here to tell you and if I do not do it today I will never do. Do... you remember what happened earlier?" He tried not to flinch at the thought but did nevertheless. "Yes." Elrond said, and didn't move a mussel. "I should not have done it. But I was so scared when I found out. It is important for me that you know that I was afraid.. I... it still scares me." He rested his eyes on his hands that were still gently caressing his abdomen.

"I... I am with child, ada."

Elrond wanted to yell and scold his son.. but stayed his tongue, for if he did so, he would scare the poor child. "I should have told you earlier, but I wanted to wait.. wait until you were elder.. but.." Elrond removed his hand from Elrohir and let it run over his own face instead.. "It is not a surprise to me.. I knew it could happen, I just hoped it never would.." Elrond turned away from Elrohir and began to pace the room. "When you took your own brother as a lover, I should have told you.. should have made you aware, but I chose to close my eyes instead pretending it did not exist.. that it never happened." Elrond stopped his pace for a while and looked at Elrohir. "And what ever I made you believe, I never approved of your choice, I just knew that it was not within my power to change it."

/Again Erestor was the wise - not me./

"I learned to live with it, to accept it.. seeing the happiness on your faces made me happy too," he sighed and crossed his arms across his chest "But this is different Elrohir. This is dangerous.. and I put you there, because I did not tell you that I could happen, there was a very slim chance, but still.." Elrohir looked at his father and frowned. "You talk just like him. The same way as Elladan did. But this is my child. I will not allow it to be removed. Do not even think of asking this of me, ada." "I asked you for nothing," Elrond said and picked up his pace up and down the floor "I would never ask that of you, I am merely stating that it is dangerous." "I... Elladan does not want it." Elrohir paled, only just realizing that that was actually what his brother had tried to tell him.

/Then he truly is the voice of reason after all./

"He must be worried about you, just like I am." Elrond said and walked over to his son again. "But this is your choice to make my son.. not his, or anyone else.. remember that." "And I made my choice. Whether you approve to our relationship or not... I would never love anyone like I love him and I will never see his child die. Killed... either both of us or none."

"Killing yourself would just be plain stupid, my son. It would only leave the ones you love, with unspeakable grief. Much worse than when your nana left. Her actions we understood. Might not have agreed with or one maybe would have tried to hate her for it. But we all understood it could be no other way. But if you were to kill yourself my son... Then Elladan would surely follow, taking the blame on him, for none would understand your choice.." Elrond sighed and wrapped his arm around Elrohir's shoulders. "I understand its a hard choice you must make, but killing yourself would grieve us all gravely." "Then... do not voice the dangers anymore. I am aware of them and they scare me... they scare me so much.. do not speak about them while I am around.."

Elrond raised a brow, but drove his son closer to him. "I am a healer Elrohir, I must make you aware of them. It is my duty to tell you, that this can c-claim your life.. Now I have done so. And you will never hear it from me again." Elrond paused and rested his head against Elrohir's. "But it is also my duty to tell your brother of the dangers." Elrohir needed all his self-control not to flinch when he heard his ada studded. His father was great, powerful, his word was not to be doubted. He did not have weaknesses... or did he? "D-do what you must, ada. Elladan is well aware of them as well, I am sure. I hope it will at least satisfy your conscience that he will drive me insane with his worry about my health."

"I love you and your siblings.." Elrond said soothingly and kissed Elrohir's forehead "I am sure we all will support your decision" he said and let go of his son. Not sure what to say. Elrohir sighed with relief. "Hannon lle." He smiled and looked directly into his father's eyes. "Gerich veleth nin, ada." "Lle creoso," Elrond said and smiled.. "You may leave now, please send your brother inside." Elrohir nodded slowly and bowed before his father with a serious expression on his face. "Uma, I will, ada." He gave his father a last weak smile, then turned around and left the room, finding Elladan waiting outside. Elladan made a startled jump, when the door was opened.. "S-so?" he said and looked at Elrohir as if he was fallen from the sky. "We did not kill each other, but he is not too happy about becoming a grandfather. He wants to speak to you now, fear not, he is not truly angered."

"Ai.. at least you are still alive" he sighed and took a step towards their fathers study.. "Why do you look so worried Elrohir?.. do you know what his words to me will be?" Elladan said with poorly hidden concern in his voice. "Do not trouble yourself, my love. He does not intend to kill you, he will tell you that it is dangerous for me to give birth to this child and I told him that I will not have it removed." Elrohir smiled. "He will not tell you anything you did not know yet." Elladan was not able to return Elrohir's smile. And just looked at his feet.. "alright" he just said and turned and closed the door behind him, leaving Elrohir in the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> ada = father  
> nana = mother  
> hannon lle = thank you  
> Gerich veleth nin, ada  
> Lle creoso = You have my love, father.  
> Uma = yes


	19. That sweet reconciliation

"It feels much better now." Erestor sighed with relief, being done with taking care of his wounds. He looked at his lover's arm. "I hope you do not hurt too much. You are not that used to getting hurt I presume." "No the hurt was on my pride, my love" Glorfindel said softly and caressed the line on his lover's chin.

"I will try not to hurt your pride again, glorious love of mine." "Oh yes you will," Glorfindel giggled.. "But I must admit I was surprised that you had that speed in you"

"It is good that I am still able to surprise you. I thought you knew everything about me after all those years." "Apparently not all," Glorfindel said and looked guilty. For even if he had forgiven Erestor for his words, he knew them to be real. And he could not remove the cloud on his heart.

/I thought we agreed/

Erestor shook his head. "I am just teasing you, melme, there is no need for you to be that sad!" He smiled and wrapped his arms closely around his lover.

"I feel so guilty." Glorfindel said and looked away.. "I wish I had listened to you." "And I wish I had never spoken. I hate the feeling of making you unhappy. There is no need for you to trouble yourself, there truly is not!" "But you did my love.. you did speak" Glorfindel got free of Erestor's arms. "What troubles you so much my love? Do you think we are the only... the first ones that had hard feelings towards each other for a time? I told you that I am sorry, did I not? Do you wish to hurt me? Hurt my feelings for hurting your pride? Or do you truly believe that we should not love each other anymore because some foolish words I should never have uttered?"

"Do not turn my own words against me Erestor," Glorfindel said with more malice than intended.. and instantly softened his tone. "Forget I spoke if that makes you feel any better." "No it does not." Erestor sighed and turned Glorfindel to face him. "I love you. I am truly sorry if those harsh words hurt your feelings that much." He gently caressed Glorfindel's chin and, carefully so the Elda would not flinch from him wrapped his arms around him again. "Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?" Glorfindel was about to give a rather indecent proposal, but decided to be honest, this was not the time for games.. "Hold me and tell me I never took advantage of your love.." He answered and buried his face in the dark hair of the other elf.

Erestor gently kissed the blonde hair. "You never did, melme. I would not have let you. It... is difficult with your temper at times. But that is one of the things I love about you. If I wished for a stupid well-mannered lover I would go and search for one of the young soldiers. But I prefer you to those. You, that I can never tell with what you will do next... it is only among you that I can let go, that I feel protected and loved. I do not wish for anything to change. If it would it would scare me and make me unhappy. Should you not be able to imagine that sometimes the temper makes one say things one does not truly mean?"

"Y-yes," Glorfindel whispered against Erestor's neck "I love you more than anything else, you are like a extension of me, and it just scares me to think that I could have been mistaken so much.. I love you, I want to spend every hour with you, for the rest of my eternity, in dreams or awake.. to always have you at my side, and in my thoughts.. I could have destroyed that, due to my s-silly g-games," Erestor's eyes were filled with tears of love when his lover had finished.

"Oh no, no, never think that, melme. I love you... even if I _would_ not like our games I could never live without someone as sweet and as caring as you are. But I love them... do you think I would tease you if I would not? Do you truly think I am that stupid?" He said with mock offence, trying to replace the emotion he had just felt... "I really needed to hear that.." Glorfindel said and kissed Erestor lightly on the neck.. gently biting the skin.

/I really shouldn't do this -it will look as if I never listened./

And he kissed the spot where his teeth had bit his lover before. "For a moment I thought you were trying to create a love-bite on my neck." Erestor suppressed a moan. /Not yet, we are still gaining back his trust./ "I would never give you a love-bite.." Glorfindel said softly and trailed hip lips up Erestors neck to his earlobe.

/Not there anyway..../

"Good for you. Only wicked young elves do that. It gains you a severe punishment..." Erestor purred. "Which is truly enjoyable if you ask me, but do not tell so to others." "My lips are sealed.." Glorfindel whispered hotly in Erestor's ear and let his hand slowly wander up the dark haired elf's thigh. Erestor giggled, and warmly hugged his lover once more.

/Finally!/

"I hope so. I do not tell my secrets to everyone." With that he began sucking on his lover's skin suggestively, exactly at the spot that already carried his love-bite of the other night. Glorfindel pushed Erestor away gently and mirth played in his eyes once more. "Oh wait.. I promised I would shout off a rooftop." He leaned in and whispered "I am going to shout Erestor is a naughty one."

"You would not dare to!" Erestor folded his arms.

"Oh yes I would," and Glorfindel quickly got up from the bed, and ran to his balcony and Erestor ran after him, gripping his robe and dragging the struggling elf back inside with him. He folded his arms, looking at his lover sternly. "What do you think you were just doing?" "Well it is no rooftop.." Glorfindel said with a smile. "No it is not. And you will not go there." Erestor lifted his eyebrow and gave his lover a dirty glance. "Hmm..." he purred, cocking his head as if thinking about something important.

Glorfindel took a deep breath and yelled "I love you Erestor" as loud as he could, ending up laughing. Erestor shook his head and slapped his love's cheek lightly. "You are impossible!" "Aiya!" he said and raised his hand to his cheek, rubbing it, as if it had hurt a lot.. "I was just declaring my love" he said looking innocently. "Take that hand away." Erestor ordered and grabbed it firmly, pulling it away from the cheek. Then he leaned forward and started kissing the slightly red skin lightly, again and again. Every kiss was followed by a mumbled "Amin mela lle." Glorfindel resisted the urge to slam Erestor against the door, but just let his hands crawl under the drakhaireds robes, and, purred. "Yes Sir.." When Erestor was done with his lover's cheek he allowed his mouth to wander to the delicate ear next to it, sucking and licking it teasingly. Glorfindel suddenly moved forward and in doing so, pushed Erestor up against the doorframe..

/He asked for it!/

The darkhaired Lord let out a pained yelp, followed by a moan of pleasure that only too well underlined his earlier words. "Let me go..." He struggled... Glorfindel's first thought was to let his lover go, and he slacked his grip.. but something in Erestor's eyes told him different, and he cocked his eyebrows. "Never, you will stay here for as long as I wish for you to" He lowered his head and licked the base of Erestor's neck. The younger elf moaned needily, obviously enjoying the touch, but muttering though. "My backside will be even worse than it was today... what did I do to des..." The elda's hands began to work with Erestors robes.. while still nibbling and kissing on his neck and shoulders.. "Perhaps so," Glorfindel purred.

"Are you trying to unclothe me, Lord Glorfindel?" A cynical little smile played on Erestor's lips. "What does it look like I am doing MY chief Advisor Erestor?" The goldenhaired elf giggled and kissed a newly exposed nipple. "It...." another moan escaped his lips... "It looks as if you were trying to steal my robe. Maybe because it was so masterly sewn?" Glorfindel sucked gently at the now stiff nipple, and then suddenly ripped Erestor's robe apart.. "Not anymore," he said and he kissed his way further down, until he kneeled, and let his hands run up Erestor's sides, and kissed his navel. "That was one of my favourites!" Erestor chided, but instead of sounding indignant and annoyed his voice was a low purr and he shivered beneath his lover's touch. "I... I love this..."

"Were these your favourites too?" Glorfindel said in a husky tone, and ripped the thin pants apart Erestor was wearing under his rope apart as well.. his one hand moved up again and brushed a hard nipple, the other arm went around the waist of the darkhaired elf, pulling him closer, and Glorfindel's mouth mercilessly moved downwards, leaving a wet trail from Erestor's navel, to the base of his rigid member.

Erestor moaned, taking a strong hold of his lover's hair. "You will pay me for ripping of my favourite clothes... and you will do it now." He pushed Glorfindel's head between his legs and the Elda started to lick him, teasing and worshipping his member... taking it into his mouth and allowing his lover to move. Erestor felt dizzy with need and pleasure. The pain from his back mingled with the fire building in his stomach. It didn't take his lover long to make him cum. He wondered for a second what was on Glorfindel's mind as he usually took him as slow as possible to drive him insane with need. But then his seed filled his Lover's mouth and he wasn't able to think anything anymore....

The golden elf felt Erestor's erection twitch slightly before, filling his mouth with the salty essence.. he swallowed as fast as he could, until there was nothing left.. he let Erestor's slumping member slide out of his mouth, and slowly rose to his feet. Using his arms to keep Erestor leaned against the doorframe.. he looked at Erestor's face for a second..

/You are so beautiful./

Then he lean in for a soft kiss on his lover's lips. Erestor's mind was slowly coming back to work when he was captured by his lover's arms once more. He felt the sweet kiss and purred softly, opening his mouth slightly to invite his lover's tongue. Which Glorfindel gladly applied him with. They tasted and teased each other.. and when they finally broke apart he kissed the corner of Erestor's mouth and purred..

"I love you, Erestor."

"And I love you, my foolish heart." Erestor grinned. Glorfindel wrapped his arms around Erestor and chuckled "Foolish?.. You think me foolish?"

"Yes... it is no wonder that the twins learned now manners... with you as their mentor." Erestor's smile widened... "I am in love, that is different, the twins never knew of my lovelife," Glorfindel said and kissed Erestors chin. "They will soon, though..." Erestor kissed his lover's eyes. "And it is time for it... I do not think that I could live without having you with me anymore, love."

"Time for what?" Glorfindel asked sweetly, and pressed his body closer to Erestor's.

"Time to tell them. Time to bind myself to you. You may pick...I will do both, you can just choose what you wish to do first." "What?.. no third option?" Glorfindel purred and pushed his own erection against Erestor.

"Since when do you need to ask for a permission to take what I am most willingly to give you?" Erestor's hands started working on his lover's robe.

"Because i feel like it," Glorfindel lied.. he was just not comfortable with this, for the first time ever, he really needed his lover to set the pace, to reassure him that he did not push too far or too much. "Well I am willing to give whatever you wish to take, my love..." "What if I wish to receive?" he whispered and kissed Erestors lips again. The dark haired Lord's eyes widened. "I... I never took you, you would have to guide me... I do not wish to hurt you!"

"Surely I can not be your first lover?" Glorfindel said and let his hands slide down Erestor's back and the younger elf blushed furiously. "You... you never noticed? I was sure you would! Do you not know how young I used to be back then? Did I learn to pretend being older than I am back then already?" He thought and nodded. "Yes... indeed, it is possible that I actually fooled you." "Really?" Glorfindel looked into Erestors eyes and expected to find amusement there, but didn't.. "Ai, yes! You surely did fool me, perhaps you are a natural born seducer?!" Glorfindel stated with a smile.

Erestor lifted his eyebrows and tried to look offended. "Seducing you? I surely did not do so, Mylord..." "You know you did" Glorfindel purred and let his hands rest on Erestor's perfectly firm bottom.. Erestor's eyes glinted mischievously. "I am not even sure if I remember our first time. It has been such a long time," he lied. "Liar.." Glorfindel said in a thick voice, "Tell me, my sweet.. what made you lust for me?" The Elda was clearly aroused by his own words. "Touch me, and tell me." he whispered breathlessly into his lover's ear. Erestor suppressed a giggle like he had had to when he had been touching his lover for the first time. He slowly reached out for Glorfindel's member and caressed it softly. "Do you still recall the first moment we met?" "No, tell me" Glorfindel said and moaned softly.

"It was some years ago... back then when you arrived in Imladris for the very first time. I know perfectly well how you looked like back then and I presume that you do not even recall seeing me. You have been the opposite of myself back then." He giggled softly while squeezing his lover's member a little. "You looked strong and determinedly, your braids hanging loosely as you did not have the time to refresh yourself before the Lord came to welcome you. I know that you wore a green tunic back then, brown leggings, and the strangest armament I had ever seen. Your hair was wet as soaked as your clothes, but it seemed that you did not notice that at all. I know that I have been hiding behind Elrond.

Though I was one of his most important advisors back then already... I did not dare to look upon someone about who's courage and knowledge was sung about in our tales. I feared that you would find a reason to despise... though I have been clothed in one of my best formal robes, a lightgrey that suited my well-braided hair perfectly. But I glanced over his shoulder from time to time... and I wanted you back then. I wanted to rip off those soaked boots, the leggings, the tunic... I wanted it all off and I would have prepared a bath for you. Would have cleaned you and made you relax. I knew I needed you. I wanted to run and wrap my arms around you. But it was not to be thought of. Elrond would have fainted if I had, I guess." He chuckled softly. "I made up a brilliant plan. I intended to wait, till I knew where you had your chamber and intended to wait there for you...

But I did not have the courage to do it. No... I was shy... Truly shy. And so it came that you talked to me for the first time and I stuttered and blushed as if you had asked me to strip before you in front of the whole member's of the household of Imladris. I think you laughed back than, laughed at the young stuttering elfling before you though I had tried my best to hide my shame. I had to wait... to wait until you would not expect it anymore..." He squeezed his lover's member harder. "And so I let some time pass, pleasuring myself with only you on my mind. It took all my patience to wait... I suffered with longing as others suffer from sicknesses.

And then finally the day arrived... the day for telling you what I felt, for making you accept me. I know that I have been wearing the best robe I could spare when I asked to ride with me. And I managed to smile as if I never heard of anything but books and scrolls. I am sure you thought I was seductive back then. Though all I was being as creative as I could for I did not know what I would do without your heart anymore. I was growing mad with desire..." Erestor sniggered when Glorfindel began to moan but sobered immediately.

"I waited till you asked whether I wanted to go home again till I spoke. I dismounted and waited till you did the same. And then I knelt before you... and I told you that I would love you forever and that I would do whatever I could to have you." He stroked his love while he was continuing to speak as if he did nothing at all. "And then your desire awoke. You did not believe my words back then I think. That I loved you and would never let you go. But you intended to have me. Right there. Neither of us had to wait long for release back then. We were both in too much desire to take it slowly."

He smiled when he felt the wetness that covered his hands. "But when we were spent you did something I did not expect. You kissed me. Kissed me with a passion I had never thought possible. And I am sure that you started to love me then.. only a few years after I had started carving for your touch so much." He slowly licked his hands clean, making sure that Glorfindel did not miss one single touch between his tongue and his skin. "Did you love me? Did you want me as much as I wanted you back then?" he asked as if negligibly while still cleaning himself as a cat would do it, purring suggestively when he looked at his lover.

Glorfindel panted and clung to Erestor, for his knees refused to hold his weight.. "I wanted you, by the Valar I wanted you," he managed to whisper. Erestor chuckled. "I always wondered if you did..." "Erestor?.. " Glorfindel said in a daze.. and looked up at his lover with heavily lid eyes. "Was I really your...first?" "Yes you were. I was afraid to tell you. Thran told me that Elrond had felt bad about learning that he had been his first... and I did not want to know if you would turn me down if I told you." "Are you insane? I would have spend myself before I even reached to open my pants" Glorfindel said with a smile. "What a shame that I did not know that. I would have loved to see you wet your pants with your seed......"

"You said you would have made me a bath back then, can I take you up on that now?" Glorfindel said and kissed Erestor lightly on the neck. "And do you realise we stand naked on my balcony?" At this he couldn't suppress his laughter anymore, "The ones that did not hear me scream my declaration, must have noticed I love you by now." Erestor blushed remembering their actions... "It seems they have a good idea of our lovelife... And yes, you can have your bath. I will not go to bed with someone as sticky and wet as you still are anyway... Thran told me that he once shoved Elrond off the bed when he came back from a trip and tried to join him before taking a bath..."

Glorfindel laughed and raised a brow "Ehm Erestor?.. Thran?.." Erestor looked at his lover, confused for a moment. Then he joined Glorfindel's laughter. "Um... I mean our Majesty, the King of Mirkwood." Glorfindel shook his head... "Thrandy the king of Mirkwood...you sure hold strange company my love." Erestor folded his arms.

"I do not think that he allowed you to call him Thrandy." "No, but then again, he can not hear me, now can he?.. I can call him Thrandy all I want in my own chambers," Glorfindel said and pouted.. "He hates that name." Erestor shook his head, grinning widely. "Even I got slapped when I called him that..." Glorfindel lifted a brow "You called him that to his face?"

"We were drunk..." Erestor giggled. "I think you have never seen him drunk..."

"I can not say I have" Glorfindel said and without any warning suddenly walked away, towards the bathroom.

Erestor frowned. "Stop this. There is no need for you to be angry. He was all down because Elrond had been away for a month... I knew it could cheer him to get drunk... and so as his best friend I got as well." He followed his lover and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you.... jealous??"

"No, I just do not care for old drinking-buddy stories," Glorfindel lied, and smiled. "No..." Erestor shook his head and kissed his lover's ear. "I think you are jealous... and I promise you by everything I hold dear to my heart that you have no reason to feel like that." Glorfindel fought the urge to roll his eyes, but just padded Erestor's shoulder "Should we get that bath going or what?" - Of course he would be jealous of Thranduil, the king was ten thousand times more handsome than he was. And a wise ruler..

"If you had not destroyed my robe earlier I could go to the servants and ask them to prepare some hot water. Sadly you will have to go yourself now." Erestor kissed his lover's neck. "Be sure to hurry back.." "Can you not just go naked?" Glorfindel chuckled "You are right.. I will do it love" and he kissed Erestor softly on the lips, before he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> melme = love  
> Amin mela lle = I'm in love with you


	20. Old passions relived

Thranduil sighed and got up. He slowly left the room and closed the door behind him. It was time to go and see what Elrond had done to his sons for not behaving. Though he didn't truly fear he would do them any harm. But if he was still talking to them it was about time to release them and he had been truly bored, finishing dinner all alone.

While he was walking towards Elrond's study he wondered about Glorfindel and Erestor, worrying that his friend had gotten himself into trouble but also unsure whether he could help him. When he got to Elrond's study he met one of the twins, waiting patiently outside. "Your ada has a word with your brother, hm?" The young one nodded. "Are you worried?" The twin shrugged and shook his head. "No, Sir, I am not." Thranduil smiled. "I will send him outside to you in a moment," he promised and Elrohir shook his head. "I would not go inside while ada wishes to speak to my twin alone. He might get mad." Thranduil grinned. "I think I am able to handle him." With that said he knocked and opened the door.

Elrond and Elladan were apparently in a heated discussion, when Thranduil entered.. "Leave" Elrond said to Elladan, and Elladan shot his father an angry gaze.. "Yes ada," he hissed, and walked towards Thranduil "Sir," he said unable not to sound angry.. and swept off into the corridor. Thranduil waited until Elladan had left and shook his head. "So you still do not listen to the advices Erestor is offering you?"

"Do not lecture me, Thranduil," Elrond said with a tired voice. Thranduil took a step towards Elrond, gently caressing the dark haired's shoulders. "I would never dare to." "I wish I could reach Elladan, but he will not listen," Elrond massaged his temples. "That he might have inherited from his ada..." Thranduil smiled and gently pulled the other elf into his arms. "So why do you trouble yourself so?"

"Are you calling me stubborn?" Elrond said, but returned Thranduil's embrace. "I am calling you nothing. I am just offering you the truth." Thranduil smiled and kissed his lover's nose. "You could just call me Elrond," Elrond said and chuckled.. "and kissed Thranduil's cheek. "What brings you here after so long?" he whispered, not sure if he really wanted the answer. "You." Thranduil smiled and shook his head. "However lovely Imladris may be... I would not go on this journey only to see it's beauty if I did not know that I can find you here." Elrond sighed.. and smiled.. "After such a long time? What did I do to earn this sudden interest?"

"You seemed to care again." Thranduil smiled. "Sending me one of your sons as a messenger... I thought it was an invitation... your permission that I may come and see you." "You have always been wise.. my friend," Elrond said and smiled shyly.. "I had hoped you would have noticed the subtle message.. and you did, faster than I thought." Thranduil smiled back. "What ails you, my love? I can see the lines on your face... they have not been that deep when I have been here before." "Times have been hard," Elrond said flatly and looked right into Thranduil's eyes.. "Your arrival here, was a sight for the Valar themselves. I have missed your company, my friend." "Yes... I missed Imladris... and I missed Erestor... and even Glorfindel, but most of all I missed you... so much!" Thranduil chuckled softly.

"You are kind Thranduil.. the years did wonders to your gift of words," Elrond giggled. Thranduil lifted his eyebrows and pinched Elrond. "Do not worry, I am still able to speak like the little brat you met some years ago." Elrond let out a little yelp, and then laughed.. "That is good to know, that the Thranduil I know, was not lost to politics and paperwork." Thranduil smiled. "I just know to hide my feelings a little than I have been back then."

"Time does that to you," Elrond said and let his hands run up and down Thranduil's back. "I seem to recall that you always wanted me to behave..." Thranduil grinned mischievously. "You just did not know that it worsened my manners to know that you cared more about what I did if I behaved bad...." The Lord of Imladris let out a roar of laughter.. "I missed you," he finally whispered and kissed the lips of the fairhaired elf. Thranduil smiled. "It is cute of you to tell me so."

"I did," Elrond said sweetly. "Not as much as I missed you." And with that Thranduil wrapped his arms closer around Elrond and kissed his neck. A little purr escaped Elronds lips at the familiar heat of his old lover.. "You always did this to me." "I always did what?" Thranduil smile was of pure innocence. Elrond nodded "You did.." he whispered, and let his hands run over Thranduil's back. "I did what?" Thranduil allowed his hands to slide under Elrond's robe and let them run above his lover's rips. "This," Elrond said and smiled mischievously, and kissed the other again.

Thranduil gave up on asking. Instead he kissed his lover again, softly panting when they tore apart. "Maybe we should better leave your study. I never liked your desk too much." Elrond kissed the other and smiled. "You did not? Funny you never complained before my friend." "What use is it to complain after it is too late? And I did not think before I acted back then." Thranduil lifted his eyebrows. "I do now. And still I end up in your arms..." "Aye, you were nothing but a child, I know," Elronds looked away for a second, to look at his old lover again "You claim to think of your actions, yet you are here?.. This is what you do to me Thranduil. Leave me wanting you, even though I know I should not."

"It is not my fault that you insist on ruling your own little realm. I would gladly take you to Mirkwood as my consort if you would let me." Thranduil chuckled but got serious. "Truly, Elrond, it is not like I do not miss you when I have my own duties to attend. But just wishing not to have them to be with you does not make them go away."

"You really missed me that much?" Elrond said and looked into Thranduil's eyes again. "I did." He nodded. "In case you do not remember... you were the one that showed me what it is to love. One does not forget about that..." Elrond looked guilty and hung his head slightly "I-i k-know," he stuttered and took Thranduil's head between his hands. Thranduil smiled. "I was not talking about you being the first one to take me... though that is true as well. I meant what I said. You were the first elf I truly felt love for at least apart from the love you feel for your family and your friends..."

Elrond let go of Thranduil and walked over to the window, where Elrohir had been sitting earlier.. "I should have known, you just seemed.." Elrond paused and sighed "Older" Thranduil giggled. "I cannot believe that, dear Elrond. I was behaving worse than any _truly_ young one should have..."

"But still," Elrond said.. "I feel so guilty, I should not have... ehm... grabbed you.." Thranduil grinned and walked up to his lover again, wrapping his arms firmly around him once more. "No one would have ever taught me any manners if you had not. And I do not think that I would have loved anyone as much as I loved you." "But I was not your choice" Elrond said with a pained thin voice.. "I made you have me." "You became my choice soon after you made me." Thranduil smiled and lifted his lover's chin. "Do not feel bad about it."

"But I do" Elrond said "And I do not...".. He caressed Thranduils neck.. "I feel horrible for seducing a mere child, but I am glad it was you.. for if I had not, you would never have looked my way, and I would not have been without knowing your love." "It has been one of the best ideas you had, my love. Though I would not tell my children about it if I was you. Be careful about teasing Erestor... if he hates you he has much he can tell them about.." Thranduil grinned widely.

"You did not.. did you?" Elrond said and paled. "Actually..." Thranduil bite his lips, managing to look guilty. "You have to imagine that I stayed here a lot without knowing most of the elfs... Erestor however has been my best friend for many, many years... so..." "Oh no!" Elrond sighed.. "Thranduil, honestly... my chief advisor?!... Well, I guess it is better than if you had told my sons," Elrond said and giggled. "I know every detail of his lovelife with Lord Glorfindel in return." Thranduil smiled. "Estor mentioned that you found out about them?"

"Indeed" Elrond said and laughed softly at the memory. "So does Glorfindel indeed look as wonderful as Estor claims he does?" "The rumours do not do him justice," Elrond said and raised a brow. "Too bad that I was not around." Thranduil sighed. "Around for what?" The halfelf asked with a smile "I will not tell you what Estor told me about him." Thranduil shook his head. "Estor would be maaad if he found out."

"It is only fair if I know.. if Erestor knows about the details in my lovelife..." Elrond bit his lip "Ehm.. d-did you tell him about that time in the stables?" Thranduil nodded. "Of course I did.... he actually had to try hard not to laugh, I fear. I think he was amused about me being all crazy about being in love." "You did not tell him i tripped?.. Did you?" Elrond looked strangely worried "I am not sure... I... told him a _lot_.... later when he was in love with Glorfindel.... we exchanged thoughts....um... why do I tell you about this?" Thranduil shook his head. "Because you wanted me to know," Elrond teased the other.. and kissed butterfly kisses on his face. "True..." Thranduil laughed and pulled his lover even closer. "Let us go to my rooms." Elrond raised a brow, clearly amused.. "You have rooms?" "Yes. Do you think I can sleep on the floor during my stay?"

"I presumed you shared mine" Elrond said with a smirk. "Are you mad? Do you know what kind of talk that would cause?" Thranduil shook his head in mock indignation. "There is no way the King of Mirkwood is going to share the chambers of the Lord of Imladris." "Not mad.. " Elrond said and claimed Thranduil's lips in a deep kiss. "Well would sleep on the floor next to your bed then?" Thranduil shook his head. "It is a shame though, that Imladris is so poorly apparelled with guest rooms."

Elrond lay two fingers on Thranduil's lips to hush him.. "You got the best bed in all of the last homely house, love." A sparkle of humour shone in Thranduil's eyes. "I would not mind to sleep in the stables...." He licked his lips "If it was beneath you." "That could be arranged," Elrond smirked and let his fingers run over Thranduil's lips. The fair haired elf began to lick and suck on the fingertip's of his lover. He looked up for only a short moment. "Do you think that you are still able to rest there? Being used to sleeping in your warm comfortable bed?" Elrond watched Thranduil's lips, as if he was hypnotized.. "I could sleep anywhere, if it is next to you," he said as in a daze. Thranduil chuckled and reached out for his lover. "Come, I think I can think of a place that will be better than your desk.." With that he pulled his lover with him, leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> ada = father


	21. Deciding to go see Arwen

Elladan caressed his brother's cheek. "You know me too well," he wrapped his other arms around Elrohir's waist..

"But I really do not wish to tell you what we fought over," Elladan whispered and rested his head on Elrohir's shoulder. /It would break your heart../

Elrohir sighed and nodded. "As you wish melme, I will not force you to tell me."

"I am still hungry" Elladan mumbled

"We could go back and rejoin Erestor and Glorfindel. I do not think that they would mind." Elrohir smiled and took his brother's hand. "Whatever pleases you," Elladan said to himself and followed. The twins made their way to the dinning room, but found noone in it. "They are gone." Elrohir said with a frown. "Maybe they left when Thranduil did.."

"Perhaps," Elladan said.. and sat down, taking a piece of bread, he could still hear his father's angry voice in his mind.. he sighed. "Those braids, really DO look nice on you."

Elrohir shook his head and unbraided his hair. "You are awful. I should never allow you to touch my hair again." "You cannot keep up such a threat, dear brother," Elladan smiled.. "Why did you take the braids out, they took me a long time to make.. and they fit you prettily," he said suppressing a giggle. "I could try to..." Elrohir's voice was threatening while his eyes were dancing with amusement...

"I could just touch myself then," Elladan said and looked at Elrohir, suddenly remembered Elrohir's words.

/ You never truly cared for me... did you enjoy it to see a body just like yours, shaking beneath you? Did you like it to kiss me 'cause I mirrored your beautiful eyes? Did it thrill you to know that I would feel like you, act like you, talk like you would?/

He frowned, putting down his bread on the plate, and hoped the remark would go over unnoticed.

"But it would be less fun for you, love. You always preferred my hair as I always preferred yours. They cannot understand it, they do not see the difference." Elrohir smiled. "But I do.. and you do as well." "Indeed... yours are thinner" he giggled. "You are a tease today, brother-of-mine. Do you remember what I did to you when you teased me when we were younger?" Elrohir grinned widely. "Ran and told ada?" Elladan giggled.

Elrohir suppressed his giggles though it needed some of his willpower. "I thought that is what you did..."

"Yes, you and Arwen preferred going to nana." Elladan smiled and filled his glass with water. "Like fair maidens like you should do." Elrohir's face got serious at once. "I wished I could go and see her now." He said softly, trying hard to keep the tears from his eyes. "Ai, Elir... forgive me, I did not mean to speak of nana.." Elladan grabbed Elrohir's sleeve and guided him to his lap. Once he had him there, he wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. And Elrohir turned and looked into his twin's eyes. "I... I just miss her, Elladan. She always knew what to say to comfort me." He pressed himself further into his brother's embrace. "I would need her so much now. I am frightened. And she would now what to do. She always did."

"Maybe grandmother can lighten your mood, my love.." Elladan whispered, "Perhaps you should ride to the golden wood after all." "Yes. Arwen needs to know that she will be an aunt anyway. And I presume Grandmother and Grandfather would like to know as well." He kissed his lover's chin. "Uma, I think I would like to go and see her. I hope I will be able to convince ada to let me go."

"I'm sure he will," Elladan said, and buried his face in Elrohir's neck, to hide his expression.. how he wished that he could tell his brother what the argument with their father had been about.. this was the first time he had to keep a secret from Elrohir.. and it was harder than he thought. /Damn that child/ It darkened his mood, and changed his love for his brother.. he wished it could just be as it had been before.. Elrohir smiled sweetly. "I am happy that you understand that I have to tell Arwen soon. She will surely love the thought. Will you come with me or would you prefer to stay here?"

There was nothing less he wanted in the world, than to ride to Caras Galadon with Elrohir.. "I will ride with you" he mumbled.. he needed to get away from Imladris.. perhaps grandmother would lighten his mood as well.. or at least to see Arwen would, he missed his sister.

"That is wonderful melme." Elrohir kissed his twin sweetly. "I love you, I will speak to ada tomorrow."

"Yes" Elladan whispered and held his brother tighter. "Are you finished with eating? We could go to our rooms if you would like to."

"Do I really have to finish eating, for us to go to our chambers?" Elladan smirked mischievously.

"No..." Elrohir giggled. "Actually I think I could find some food for you." Elladan laughed.. "I will race you, the winner get a reward," he winked, pushed Elrohir from his lap and set off to run. "It is unfair means to run before I realized your proposal." Elrohir yelled but started to run as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> melme = love  
> ada = father  
> nana = mother  
> uma = yes


	22. You promised me a bath

Erestor had been waiting for some minutes when he finally heard steps again. He suppressed a giggle and made his way to his favourite hiding place, waiting for the servants to get done and Glorfindel starting to search him... and then they entered the room.

Glorfindel sat in a chair and waited for the servant to leave.. when the maid picked up Erestor's robe, "Shall I take that to be cleaned, Lord Glorfindel?" .. the Elda smiled, "Yes please, be sure to return it to the Chief Advisors chambers, when its clean." She looked slightly confused, but picked up the clothes without anymore word and left the room.. Glorfindel stayed in his chair, resting his chin on his fingertips.. "You can come out now Erestor."

Erestor waited. Trying to breath as calm as possible. /Go ahead and find me, love./

"Playing games are we?" Glorfindel said and smiled playfully while he got up from his chair to search his chambers for Erestor.

The well-hidden elf grinned, hearing the steps of his lover getting further away from his hiding place.

/Wrong direction, my love./

When he didn't find his lover there, he returned to his chair. and looked into his large cupboard. The dark haired elf had to suppress his giggles once more, trying hard not to give any sound as his lover was coming closer. "Erestor?" Glorfindel said, still with a playful smile on his lips.. "I will go tell the servants, that I presume that there's a mouse in my room, and they will search the room instead of me"

/Go ahead and tell them./

Erestor didn't give any sound.

"As you wish." Glorfindel said and made a loud sigh. "I will take my bath before the water is cold," he said while walking out in the bathroom. Erestor giggled. "As you wish." he echoed his lover. Glorfindel grinned wolfishly.. and stopped in the doorframe between the sleeping chamber and bathroom and with his back to the chamber and Erestor's voice, he began to discard his clothes, knowing he was being watched.

"Hmmmm...." purred Erestor. "Watching you is good... not as good as touching you, but it is really... an arousing sight." Glorfindel continued to take of his clothes slowly, and turned around to look into the chambers while leaning his back against the doorframe, striking a sensual pose Glorfindel lifted a brow and smiled. "You owe me a bath love." "Yes, one you surely need. It is a wonder that the maid managed to stand next to you... if I had been her I would have been running from you...."

Erestor giggled at the thought.

"Why running?" Glorfindel said and let a hand run sensually over his own chest. Erestor moaned but continued his mocking speech. "You are dirty. Even your robes are so filthy they are stinking. I am sure she was disgusted by meeting you like that." "Yet she did not leave... must be my charming personality," Glorfindel purred, and let his hand run down to his own groin, stroking his member lazily. "I think it was her well manners that kept her with you. I do not think that she noticed how charming you can be.... if you w..." Suddenly Erestor yelped in pain.

Glorfindel kept stroking himself.. "For how long will you leave me alone here?" he moaned.. and it took a few moments till Erestor answered. "As long as you are giving me such a great show." The Elda sucked at his own fingers, on the other hand and slowly took them out. "Too bad, it could be all yours." "I know it is all mine." Erestor grinned. "But I adore to see you like this... whether it is my doing or yours is not important to me." "That I am filthy, is your doing my chief advisor.." Glorfindel stopped his hands.. "Will you join me for my bath?" he said sweetly, as if a innocent request.

At this Erestor laughed. "If you beg me I might." "Oh please, please, please Erestor." Glorfindel said as if he was a child trying to get something from a adult.. and let his hand run down and caress his rigid member gently.. "Or you will regret it," he whispered with a smirk. Erestor sighed, pushed away the chair and crawled out of his hiding place beneath the desk. "Though I do not think that I would regret it too much... I will follow your pretty beg." He smirked and slowly moved towards his lover.

"I see it pleased you my Chief advisor," Glorfindel smirked and looked at Erestor's arousal.

"Not as much as it pleased you were knowing that I was watching you." Erestor cocked his eyebrows.

Glorfindel laughed.. and turned around to go into his bathroom, in one fluid move... He walked over to the bath, and descended into the hot water slowly. Erestor followed him, kneeling down next to the bathtub and started to caress the hair of his lover. "You look sweet like this." "Like what?" Glorfindel purred and tried not to touch himself.. to lighten the painful throbbing erection he had worked up. "Aroused... with your eyes getting blurry from pleasure and your hand shaking for you do not wish to end it yourself. Do you think it hard to keep this up, melme?"

"Will you not you join me in the bath?" Glorfindel said sweetly. "Hm... no..." Erestor smiled. "I will not."

"Yes you will," Glorfindel said with a slightly irritated voice, and grabbed Erestor's arms behind him, and dragged the darkhaired elf over his head, face down in the water.

Erestor struggled and got up panting and hissing in pain. "You know perfectly well that hot water hurts in open wounds." "Mmmmmm...yes," Glorfindel said.. and crooked his head, looking at Erestor "You look sweet like this," he said with the same tone as Erestor had for just a moment ago.

"You are such a tease." Erestor shook his head. Glorfindel dragged Erestor over to him, and a little mew escaped his lips when he felt Erestor's naked body against his groin..

"What are you up to?" Erestor said with a mock frown on his face. "Nothing" Glorfindel said and kissed his lover, while dragging his nails down from the darkhaired's shoulders to his firm bottom. Erestor hissed in pain.

"That hurts. Daro!" He tried to suppress the new moans of pleasure that were about to escape his mouth.

Glorfindel bit Erestor's lip, and dragged it out a little before letting go.. and dragging his nails down the other's back again, smiling at the sweet sounds his lover could make.

"Ai..." Erestor didn't know which of his wounds hurt the worst... and he didn't know how to control his moans now that his whole body was tingling with pleasure. "Ai... Glory.... stop it... seas..." "Stop what?.... This?" Glorfindel whispered and let his nails run over Erestor's back again, and this time his hands stayed at the end of their journey.

"If.... you go on like that we do not have to tell anyone about our relationship anymore...." Erestor shook with pleasure, trying to get away from his lover's touch though. "Why?" Glorfindel whispered hoarsely.. his erection was painful now.. "Because I will moan so loudly that they will know anyway..." Erestor wrapped his arms closely around his lover, resting his head on Glorfindel's shoulder. "I like your moans," Glorfindel whimpered, and turned Erestor around, then lifting him a little, to position his lover's entrance over his own erection.

Erestor felt Glorfindel's flesh against his own and groaned. "W-well go ahead and take me... then..." Erestor hated it to sound needy, but sometimes it was just impossible to resist his lover. Glorfindel lowered Erestor unto his throbbing erection, he had to moan out loud at the feeling of the tight heat inside his lover.. he sheeted himself entirely, in one fluid move, and then stayed still, and looked at Erestor to see if he hurt him. Erestor turned his head. "If you do not move I will have to leave you alone and finish this without your help." He threatened impatiently.

The Elda, began to move, he had wanted to do this slowly.. but his own need was to urgent.. and he quickly sat a fast pace.. he looked at his lover, "y-you are so b-beautiful like this" he moaned. "T-that is only fair. You are t-the most beautiful creature on the face of Arda." "Y-you a-are" Glorfindel moaned and felt himself burst in orgasm.. emptying himself inside his lover. Erestor giggled, suppressing the moans that intended to leave his throat. "No I am not. I cannot be... you are." Glorfindel couldn't answer he just rested his head against Erestor's shoulder panting. "Do not dare to stop now." Erestor felt that he was getting near to his own climax and needed his lover's move to finally reach it as well... luckily Glorfindel didn't seem eager to tease him at the moment and soon the dark-haireds moans filled the air. "Amin.... mela.. lle." He managed to croak out.

Glorfindel kissed Erestor's shoulder tenderly. "I love you too - I would not bind myself to any other," he whispered. Erestor waited till he was able to speak again until he answered.... "I hope so for you, melme. You would be death if I ever heard word of that..." He smirked and turned around quickly, wrapping his arms closely around his lover once more...Glorfindel laughed softly "With that ferocious speed of yours I would surely be in the halls of Mandos before I knew what hit me."

"I would take my best dagger, believe me. I would sneak into your bedroom at night, get rid of that fool that took my love from me... and then I would kneel above you... placing my blade against your throat and wait till you woke up. And then I would cut you... slowly... just the way you would have destroyed my heart." Erestor kissed Glorfindel's chin. "Never ever think about leaving me, my love." Glorfindel smiled and kissed Erestor's lips. "I will not.. and the same to you.. if you should leave me, I would slay you where you stand."

"I am sure you would." Erestor sniggered and started sucking on the love-bite he had created yesterday. "You are trying your best to kill me even if I did nothing to deserve any punishment." "I WILL punish you if you keep that up my love," Glorfindel said strictly. "Keep what up?" Erestor smiled sweetly. "That lovemark..." "That would be unfair, Glory. I got my punishment for it yesterday. I am merely refreshing the beautiful colour a little." "No, you are NOT," Glorfindel chided and tried to push Erestor away. Erestor giggled lightly and kept sucking on his lover's skin. "I am sure you like having it... you are just not willing to admit it."

"I do not like it," Glorfindel stated childishly, and tried to push Erestor away again. "Yes you do." "N'uma!" "Careful love, if you keep yelling like that Thran will get scared and come to see if anything is wrong with me." Erestor giggled and licked his lips. "You would not want him to see you beneath me, would you?" "Interesting thought," Glorfindel giggled.. "I am not sure it would appeal to him as much as it does to me."

"It is possible that he would have Elrond with him.... I do not want our Lord to witness this every night now..." Erestor shook his head and started washing his lover. "It is time for you to get clean, my love." Glorfindel was close to making a remark about Thranduil, yes he was jealous!. The king of Mirkwood was amazingly beautiful. And a seasoned lover, he had been told. But Glorfindel knew it would only upset Erestor if he voiced his thoughts.. so he just leaned back against the tub, where he most of all looked as a big lazy cat. Watching his lover wash him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> Melme = love  
> Daro = stop  
> Seas = please  
> N'uma = No


	23. My favourite spot

Thranduil let go his lover's hand as soon as they were in the corridors. They took their time, chatting about politics with serious, slightly worried faces, nodding politely towards the elfs they met. When they came outside Thranduil allowed himself a short grin. "I truly love Imladris... I never missed it as much as you." He whispered after making sure that nobody else was around. It was dark as if it was already in the middle of the night. "Follow me." Thranduil whispered and started walking a little faster. Elrond soon noticed where they were going and when they had finally reached the inner circle of Imladris they started to run. When they reached the forest Thranduil determinedly went forward until they had reached a certain glade. "This has always been my favourite place. Since the very first time..." He smiled and wrapped his arms closely around his lover.

"I did not know that," Elrond said and smiled a bright smile. "Why did you take me here before you took me then?" Thranduil seemed truly curious...

"For it is one of my favourite spots, too" Elrond said and looked up at the stars "It is truly beautiful," Thranduil smiled. "So you actually wanted to keep me as your lover... showing me one of your favourite spots?" "Of course.. did I ever lead you to believe different dear?" Elrond whispered, lowering his head, so he looked the fair-haired elf in his eyes. "Actually you did..." Thranduil smiled. "But that is forgiven and forgotten."

"I did?" Elrond raised a brow.. regretting he asked, he knew what it was Thranduil spoke of. and there really was no reason to bring up old pains on such a beautiful night.

"Uma. But I do not wish to talk about this now. Let bygones be bygones." Thranduil gently kissed his lover's forehead. "I agree.." Elrond said softly and caressed the others chin.. "I like the new braids. They make you look wiser than the old ones." Thranduil grinned and started playing with one of them. "They are cute..." "I earned them" Elrond giggled.. "And I am older now than I was then.. and hopefully wiser too."

"Even older than you were back then? Maybe you should really try to compete with Lord Glorfindel?" Thranduil smirked and let his hands wander down his lover's robes.

"I am afraid, he is both older and more handsome than me" Elrond said with a sly smile while he let his hand rest on Thranduil's cheek. "You should know. I did not see him naked yet, and I do not intend to change that anytime soon." Thranduil pushed Elrond to the ground and knelt above him. "But I doubt it, sweet, I think Erestor just does not know what he is missing..."

"What is he missing then?" Elrond said and raised a brow, and a playful grin spread on his face.

Thranduil smirked. "I doubt he would ever dare to touch you like this." He reached out and started to open Elrond's robe. "And I doubt he is ever going to see you.... without any of those nasty robes wrapped around your beautiful body..."

"You are right.. he will not, unless he surprises me in my bath," Elrond giggled.. letting Thranduil undress him. "Or he comes into your room without waiting after he knocked while we are just.... discussing politics..." Thranduil winked.

"Perhaps... not everyone in Imladris is a rude brat," he giggled.. "So you expect that he has been brought up better than you?" Thranduil moved up a little to kiss his lover's collarbone. "I would not know that love." Elrond closed his eyes, to only feel his lover's lips on his body.

"I think he has to be pretty obedient if he does not wish to annoy Glorfindel... but... that is their life, not ours." Thranduil started kissing his lover's neck.

"Obedience and manners are two different things," Elrond purred and tilted his head so Thranduil could access his neck easier . "They are? What is the difference between them?" Thranduil cocked his eyebrow, smiling hungrily while he looked at his lover's relaxed expression. "You know the difference, my little brat," Elrond whispered and smiled.. "If I was a brat... how should I know what manners are?" Thranduil kissed the tip of his lover's ear. "And I am not as young as I used to be, Elrond. So be careful what you say.."

"We would not like to have a war on our hands.. would we.." Elrond giggled.. "And there will be if you stop that," he purred and opened his eyes, looking at his lover.

"Are you trying to threaten me, dearest? You know... never mingle love and politics." He grinned...

"But do not worry... I will have mercy with you... and... continue.." he smirked and wrapped his arms closer around his lover, kissing and sucking on his lover's ear.

"Good, I like love much better than war.." Elrond said and a little soft moan escaped his lips and his lover's eyes beamed. "I would truly like to see the faces of your advisors if you declare that you are going to attack Mirkwood because their King decided not to serve you as you wished..." Thranduil chuckled softly, but still he continued bringing his lover to ecstasy.

"I would never tell him that.. I would lie," Elrond said and stuck out his tongue to mock Thranduil.

"I was not only referring to Erestor. Though he at least would understand. You could force him to make up a reason for his staff." Thranduil bit his tongue. "A forgive me mellon-nin, no, do not do that to him!" "I will not, dear Thranduil," Elrond smiled.. "But I could perhaps steal you away from Mirkwood though, I am sure your son could rule it just the same." "I am sure he could _not_ rule Mirkwood. It has only been about 2000 years since his first begetting day.... I do not think that you would like to give Imladris to the twins. Though you have such an excellent chief advisor who could help them with their tasks." Thranduil smiled back. "Maybe I could indeed try to take you to Mirkwood with me...." "Would you throw me on the back of your horse, and ride off?" Elrond said and chuckled at his own proposal.

"Do not tempt me... I might do it..." Thranduil smirked and looked directly into his lover's eyes.

"I was not tempting you, I just fantasizing out loud.. an old elf may fantasize, right?" Elrond said and licked his lips. "I think you may... but you are tempting me with your fantasies...." Thranduil cocked his eyebrows...

"Would you like that?"

"Would you do it?" Elrond said teasingly. "Of course I would. You know I am still an ill-mannered brat, my dearest Lord.... I am just pretending to be well-behaved towards the others." Thranduil grin widened and he kissed his lover's lips. "Good to know." Elrond smirked "But perhaps time did show you some good traits," he wrapped his arms around the blonde elf. "You know what is truly sweet about you my love?" Thranduil bowed down, allowing his lips to brush Elrond's ear again. Elrond slowly shook his head .. and smiled. "It is soo easy to distract you. I cannot imagine how you managed to fight in all those great battle without getting killed... it is easier to distract you than it would be to distract your sons or Erestor... or Glorfindel.." Thranduil chuckled softly.

"And what would you know about that?" Elrond purred and let his hands fall to the ground.

"I know how easy it is to distract you... however easy it is to distract them... it is easier with you..." Thranduil grinned and started licking his lover's ear tip again.

Elrond closed his eyes and a wide grin spread on his face. "I did not have your sweet voice to whisper to me during the battle, my majesty." "Hm.... so I could easily conquer Imladris, if I wanted?" "Are you conspiring now?.. first you have to conquer me, little one," Elrond purred and wet his lips.

"That is easy, love. And.... who ever allowed you to still call me little one?! I am no mere prince anymore, Elrond." Thranduil chided, his beaming eyes betraying his strict voice.

"Oh yes you are.. to me you will always be, the little prince.. my little prince," Elrond whispered.. and folded his hands on his stomach, waiting... Thranduil gently shook his head. "You should better not call me like that in front of my children or yours... or I will tell them some secrets... you would not wish for them to know." He threatened... "None of your children are here, little one," Elrond teased. "I hope none of your children are here neither..." Thranduil said. "I think it would ruin their view of a fearless, strict ada to see you like this..." "I can be fearless and strict if you wish me to be," Elrond said and tried to sound serious, but failed as his lips curled upwards in a smile. "You could not... I am sure that I could even make you lose your face in front of your children. But I will not try to, do not worry about it." And with that Thranduil slowly started to get rid of the rest of their clothes. Elrond didn't answer, he just focused on the hands on him.. it had been long.. even in elven measures. since he had felt Thranduil's hands on his body. and he found he had missed it.

When done with removing their clothes Thranduil started to place kisses on his lover's feet, moving up his legs, absolutely ignoring his member, trailing them further up his body, then down the left arm and up the right arm, until he slowly went back to the neck, then the chin and finally reached his lover's lips. "I missed you." He said and smiled sweetly before claiming his lover's lips in a passionate kiss. when they broke off the kiss, Elrond opened his eyes and looked at Thranduil.. "I missed you too.. missed you a lot," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> Uma = yes  
> mellon-nin = my friend


	24. Punishments

Erestor awoke up and poked his lover's side. "It is time to get up, love," he whispered and made a move to free himself from his lover's arms. Glorfindel woke, and lazily looked at Erestor "Why that?.. I am not hungry," he pouted still half asleep. "Because we have guests.. and you know that Lord Elrond hates it if we arrive belated anyway. Now get up, love, or do I have to push you out of the bed?" Erestor had succeeded to get rid of his lover's arms and grinned down at him. "I should be the elder and wiser here.. still I find that you are always right," Glorfindel yawned and made a move to grab Erestor to drag him down in the bed again. "If you admit that I am right, why must you make it more difficult to get up, melme?" Erestor shook his head and kissed his lover's hair softly.

"Do you really need to ask?" Glorfindel smiled and gently caressed his lover's cheek. Erestor sighed. "Ah love, you know that I cannot resist you. But I do not want to find out whether Elrond will send the young ones or someone else to look for us as a revenge for not appearing on time." The Elda sighed.. and kissed his lover's brow gently.. then he rolled out of bed, and stood up, to get clothed.. "Will you borrow some of mine clothes?" Glorfindel chuckled. Erestor's eyes widened when he remembered the events of the last night. "You did have to destroy them, did you not? Ai... what are they going to say if I appear in your robes?"

"Properly that you are wearing my robes," Glorfindel grinned and tossed a robe to Erestor. The dark-haired elf sighed and started dressing himself. "I fear they will... but I do see no way to change it if I intend to appear to breakfast on time." Erestor sighed and started dressing himself. "I fear they will... but I do see no way to change it if I intend to appear to breakfast in time." Glorfindel had finished dressing, and walked over to Erestor.. "I _LIKE_ you in my robes my love," he whispered and kissed the dark haired elf tenderly. "I like wearing them love.... but I do not like the thought of the twins glances once they notice that I am dressed in your clothes." He hugged Glorfindel. "Next time I will have to stop you before you rip them off like that." "Oh no you will not," Glorfindel said and smiled widely. "I know... can you not leave me my dreams?" Erestor smiled back and placed another sweet kiss on his lover's lips before letting him go to start brushing his hair.

Glorfindel walked up behind Erestor and looked in the mirror.. he gently took the brush, and began to brush the raven black tresses.. "Let me do your hair love," he said and smiled. "Hannon lle, melme. But do not even think about braiding them like Elladan braided Elrohir's yesterday!" Erestor grinned but his voice was serious. "I would not dare to," Glorfindel chuckled, while skilfully and fast braiding his lover's hair. "I presume you _would_ dare to braid them in that way. But I hope you will not." Erestor turned around to smile at his lover, carefully moving his head to make sure he would not pull on his own hair with his actions.

"Stay still, or you will look ridiculous" Glorfindel chided and pulled Erestor's braid gently. Erestor sighed. "Uma, nana." Glorfindel pulled the braid harder.. "Look, now you made me do that.. you really must stay still, child." "I made you pull my hair? I do not believe that..." Erestor shook his head without thought and let out a pained yelp. "You could let me do it. I can braid them without hurting myself." "Do I have to say it for the third time?" Glorfindel said with a stern voice. "No..." Erestor tried his best to stay still. "I am always obedient, you know that."

"Yes, suuuure, sweetheart" Glorfindel chuckled.. before he let go of Erestor's hair.. "There!.. The prettiest elf in the entire world, and he's all mine," the Elda leaned quickly over his lover's shoulder and kissed his cheek. The darkhaired elf leaned against the lighthaired's shoulder for a moment and closed his eyes. "I love you." Then he turned around and took the brush from his lover's hand and walked behind him, carefully brushing the golden hair. Glorfindel sighed in content and let Erestor untangle his hair.. he loved this, having Erestor fussing over his hair. When Erestor was done with brushing the hair he placed a kiss on the golden hair before starting to braid it... "It is so silky... so beautiful. If I ever have to kill you I will fill my pillows with your hair," he announced and grinned wickedly. For a second Glorfindel did not know what to say. If he should be offended or not.. "Be sure to wash it first" he said flatly. Erestor smiled. "I would rather not see you dead at all, love. Just make sure that you do not take another lover and I can use you as a pillow."

"It is reassuring to know that I am your favourite pet, my love," Glorfindel said and leaned up against Erestor's chest. "You are far more than that, love." Erestor kissed his lover's neck. "But whilst you are asleep you are truly the best pillow I could wish for." "So I still serve as a better pillow whilst alive?" Glorfindel asked softly. "While you serve as a pillow it is not that important whether you are alive or death... but in the day when I want you to play chess with me, to sing for, to tell me stories and to love me... and when I wish to show you that I love you and when I would try to do anything to see you happy... it is different." Erestor smiled. "To be honest, I do not know if I would truly be able to kill you, it would break my heart to see you die, melme." Glorfindel turned his head some.. "Why are you in such deep and depressing thoughts this morning my love?"

/Listen to him... remember to listen/

"Do not worry, melme. I just had a bad dream, it is nothing serious. Yesterday has been a hard day for most of us, I presume." Erestor had finished his lover's braids and kissed his cheek. "We should go, I am sure they are already waiting for us." Glorfindel turned around to watch his lover, and wrapped his arms around him. "Would you share your dream with me?" "It..." Erestor sighed. Had he not asked his lover to listen to him only yesterday? He rested his head on his love's shoulder. "It was awful... the Orcs attacked Imladris. Not only hundred or thousand... more than I have ever seen in my life and I think more than you have seen as well...You...." Erestor shook violently and started to cry. Glorfindel held his lover tighter, and kissed away a tear running over Erestor's cheek..

/I only wanted to pay attention, and not I upset him more!/

"I am terribly sorry Lirimaer, I did not mean for you to be upset," he stopped and kissed another tear away. "It i-is not your fault.... I-I... just never thought that I might lose you to Mandos... you cannot go there again, your life belongs to us, not to anyone else and I am not willing to share it with anyone." He held his lover tight and pressed his head to Glorfindel's shoulder. "Oh my sweetest love.. I am never going back to Mandos.. I swear this to you.. I will remain here by your side, for as long as you shall wish me to, and even when you should not wish for it no longer.. I would remain, I love you Erestor" Glorfindel said with a thick voice and let his hands rub little circles on Erestor's back, to soothe him.

Erestor smiled. "Im mela lle, Glorfindel. I promise never to leave you as well."

He slowly lifted his head again, looking into his lover's eyes. "And I hope we can both keep this promise." "Of course we can," Glorfindel said cheerfully and smiled at his sad lover.. "Come, wipe away your eyes, and let us go for some food." Erestor nodded and took his lover's sleeve to carefully wipe the tears from his eyes. "If you blow your nose in that, I will have to hurt you," Glorfindel said and smiled amused. Erestor giggled. "Ai, love, you never fail to humour me..." He threatenly rose the sleeve to his nose. Glorfindel raised a brow and didn't look amused at all anymore.. but just watched, and observed. Erestor's nose was about to touch the cloth, but he didn't dare to see whether his love would be mad. So he just held it still for a moment, waiting how Glorfindel would react. "Do not dare to," Glorfindel said as a warning.. while just standing still and watching him in the same strict way. Erestor let out a sound as if blowing his nose without actually doing anything. Then he turned as if to leave the room in a hurry.

Glorfindel made a quick move and managed to grab the neck of the other elfs robe.. "Come back here.." he said. "We have to go and have breakfast, melme." Erestor struggled. "I know, but there is always time to keep naughty little children reminded of the way they should behave, and you did not Erestor," Glorfindel said and his eyes sparkled with amusement. Erestor sighed. "Can this not wait until after we had breakfast?" "No" Glorfindel said, and started to drag Erestor towards him. "You will get your punishment now, and if you behave during breakfast, you will get desert afterwards," he said with a smirk. "If we do not go and have breakfast now there will be no breakfast anymore when we appear, love." Erestor still tried to get away. "I am not hungry remember?" Glorfindel smiled victoriously. "But I am. You can stay here and wait if you wish. I will leave"

"Oh no, you will not," Glorfindel said, and in a swift move, he turned around and sat down in his chair, and forcefully dragged Erestor over his lap, so he was sitting with one hand on his neck, and one resting on his bottom.. Glorfindel let out a little soft hiss, as he suddenly lifted Erestor's robe, ripping down the light pants underneath, and now resting his hand on Erestor's naked skin. "Do I have to remind you that I am not one of the twins?" Erestor struggled even more. "Oh but I know.. I never spanked them.." Glorfindel leaned over, and whispered.. "like this" while he smacked Erestor's bottom in three rapid hard blows. Erestor moaned but shook his head. "Not now, love, we..." Glorfindel smiled "Do not make this worse for yourself," and then he smacked the same spot as before, this time in five hard but slow blows.. Glorfindel stopped and let his hand run over the reddening flesh.. "You are so beautiful like this love," he whispered, letting his fingers run slowly over Erestor's opening. while tightening his grip on the elf on his lap, with the other hand.. while he slowly pushed his index finger inside.

"Daro... this is e-enough... I beg you, Glory, I cannot go and see the others at the breakfast table if you do not stop this now." Erestor shook his head. Glorfindel just began to move his finger inside Erestor slowly.. "You will stay still now," he said in a commanding voice, and removed his hand from Erestor's back, and let that travel down to the other, that now was slowly adding a second finger inside Erestor and he smiled "Turn your head, look at me," he said in the same stern voice, and added 8 more rapid blows with his free hand, while moving the two fingers inside his lover.

Erestor moaned and yelped helplessly, not able to answer anymore. He stopped moving, though he urgently wanted to get away from the touch.. nearly as much as he wished to stay. "You know better than to disobey me," Glorfindel said and moved his fingers inside Erestor finding his sweet spot hidden there, and let his fingertip run over it.. while he scratched his nails on the red lightly swollen skin, leaving little bloody stripes where his nails broke the teased skin. and then he touched Erestor's little secret spot again and let 5 more hard blows fall.. to then stop, and slowly pulled his fingers out. He yanked up Erestor's pants, and let the robe fall down.. "Now lets get something to eat," he said in a chipper voice.

"I... I cannot go and have breakfast now..." Erestor shook his head and blushed. "They... they would know." He slowly got up though and looked at his lover. "Seriously love... do you not think that you have been overreacting? I did not do anything." "Yes you did and you WILL have breakfast with me now," Glorfindel stood up and grabbed Erestor's arm, pulling him with him towards the door to the corridor. Erestor sighed and straightened his robe. "As you wish, Mylord." He muttered, knowing that it was senseless to discuss the topic further. "Good.. you are improving my chief advisor," Glorfindel giggled, and quickly kissed the other elf's ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> melme = love  
> uma = yes  
> nana = mother  
> Lirimaer = lovely one  
> Im mela lle = I love you


	25. The art of being truly Ill-mannered

When they reached the door to the dining room Erestor pulled his hand from Glorfindel and tried to look as serious as possible. He knocked and waited a moment, then opened the door and entered the room, waiting for Glorfindel to step inside as well before closing the door behind them. "I am terribly sorry, Mylord..." "I am sorry chief advisor Erestor, it is only us here, ada has not showed up yet,".. Elladan looked at Elrohir "And neither has the King of Mirkwood." Erestor suppressed a remark about that. "It is good to see that you two are still getting along, Elladan."

Erestor smiled, still standing next to his chair and unsure whether he wanted to sit down. "Take a seat, please, chief advisor," Glorfindel said casually, and pushed Erestor down on the chair, walking on to the seat opposite to him and sat down with a victorious smile.. "Yes it really is refreshing to see some smiling faces again," he said while taking food on his plate, pretending that nothing had happened. Erestor suppressed a yelp and kicked Glorfindel beneath the table, carefully staying absolutely calm. "Something wrong Erestor?" Elladan said with his mouth full of food. "No. And you should not talk before emptying your mouth. You know that well enough, Elladan." Erestor chided sternly.

"Oh forgive me," Elladan said still with food in his mouth.. and looked at his plate. Elrohir grinned at his twin. "You should behave better once my little princess is trying to learn her manners from you." Elladan shot Elrohir an angry gaze, but blushed ever so slightly.. and Glorfindel had to hide his grin behind his hand, not to roar out in laughter at Elladan...A knock at the door interrupted them. Thranduil, perfectly dressed, but truly tired walked into the room and had to suppress a yawn before closing the door behind him. "I am sorry... Lord Elrond and I have been busy discussing politics most of the night." "I am sure you did," Elladan mumbled to his plate. "I beg you pardon, Prince Elladan?" Thranduil answered, slightly shocked. "Nothing your majesty," Elladan said and tried to look innocent. while feeling Glorfindel pinching his side hard.. "I must be tired, I talk before I think today, please forgive me my unbecoming comment," Elladan said trying not to flinch at Glorfindel's painful grasp on his skin.

Erestor smiled mockingly at his friend. "Politics? You should have called me." "Aiya," Elladan suddenly yelped, and moved sideways, knocking over his plate, and goblet.. holding his hand to his side.. Glorfindel just took a bite of his food, looking at Elladan, but his gaze far from happy... Erestor frowned at Glorfindel and shook his head whilst Thranduil eyed the older prince of Imladris in silent surprise. "There is no need to fall of your chair like that, penneth I am not that easily offended by the young ones." Elladan nodded and smiled a nervous smile. He sat down again, but moved his chair slightly away from Glorfindel's.. "Oh, thank you Sir," he said quietly. Thranduil took his seat and nodded. "Do not worry about it." He then turned to Erestor who was sitting next to him, hissing "Shut up," in a very low voice. Erestor smiled at Thranduil in return. "Hannon lle, Majesty, my night has been truly relaxing."

Glorfindel tried in vain to suppress a giggle and a little tinkling laugh escaped the Elda. Elrohir who had been eating peacefully looked up and lifted his eyebrows. "Mylord? Since when is it funny if the chief advisor passes a relaxing night?" Glorfindel's eyes darted around the room as he tried to find a explanation... this facial expression was caught by Elladan, and it made him roar out with laughter... "I KNEW it." Elrohir grinned at his twin. "You knew _what_ , Elladan?" Glorfindel raised a brown, and put down his goblet.. "Yes, what Elladan?" Thranduil looked at the older twin and cocked his eyebrows and Erestor folded his arms. "Speak, young one." "T-that.. ohi!" Elladan's eyes widened and he bit his lip.

/You did it AGAIN, learn to keep your mouth shut Elladan!/

"'Tis was n-nothing.." Elladan moved nervously on his chair. "Really, it was nothing.." Erestor looked at the prince with a stern gaze. "If I tell you to speak you are to speak, Elladan." "I-i.. knew that you had a...a..n-nice rest, C-Chief ad-advisor," Elladan said and looked at Elrohir begging for support. Elrohir eyed his twin and shrugged helplessly. Then, gathering his courage he opened his mouth to speak. "I... Lord Erestor you told Elladan about having a relationship with a certain other elf... and... um... well yesterday we wanted to go and thank you and went to your room... and it was empty... um.. and... later on we met one of the maids, carrying one of your robes... and it had been torn apart.." Elrohir blushed and wasn't able to go on anymore.

Erestor shook his head while Thranduil focused his mind on not starting to chuckle. Glorfindel struggled to remain calm, daring a glance at his lover, to see his reaction...and Elladan was blushing up to the tips of his ears, as if he was just about to come of age.. Erestor looked back at his lover and shook his head once more. Glorfindel looked down at his plate and began eating again as if nothing had ever been said.. he was a master at this, he knew the master of keeping a cool facade, while his heart was racing as a rabbit's.. "You should keep your interest to your own life, Prince Elladan," chided Erestor and frowned first at Elladan, then at Elrohir.

"Y-yes, Chief a-advisor Erestor," Elladan almost whispered, and like Glorfindel returned to his meal, for an excuse not to look at anyone.. "I am sorry Elrohir," he whispered over the table quickly looking up at his brother... just because he couldn't keep his big mouth.. Elrohir glanced at his twin. "Not your fault." He whispered back, then, lightly kicking his twin's leg for attention, he looked from Glorfindel to Erestor and grinned. "Aiii.. Elrohir!" Elladan whispered, and looked up at his twin. "Look at them." Elrohir whispered back and repeated his gesture, carefully watching Erestor to make sure he did not catch his glance.

Elladan carefully turned his head to look in the same direction as his brother. Thranduil watched the twins with an interested expression on the face and slightly pinched Erestor, careful to make sure that none of the other noticed. His eyes darted to the twins and Erestor followed his gaze. "Can you not continue eating like the more civilized elves?" he chided and Elladan smiled and looked away, beginning to eat again.. This time he kicked Elrohir's leg under the table, to make him look away from the elder elfs.. Elrohir returned his gaze to his plate as well, but did not start to eat. Instead he pressed his hand to his abdomen and frowned, giving no sound though.

/Damn you, I read that you are to move only slightly at first, princess. There is no need to exaggerate!/

Elladan noticed that Elrohir didn't seem to feel well.. "Are you alright?" he whispered. "Yes, do not worry. It just tries to tell me about it's warrior idea again." Elrohir smiled, but the smile didn't reach his eyes. "D-do you wish to go and lie down?" Elladan asked and looked worried. "I... no... our behaviour has been awful enough already. Glorfindel and Erestor will kill us..." Elrohir whispered back. "But do YOU wish to?" Elladan whispered back.. and was just about to stand up Elrond entered the room smiling. "Good morning" he beamed. Elrohir looked at his ada, trying hard to smile back. "Good morning, ada." Elladan looked up as well and sat back in his seat "Good morning ada, you look well at this bright day," Erestor and Thranduil both smiled and greeted Elrond politely, before starting to eat again, caught in their own thoughts.

Elrond sat down and started gathering some food for himself.. happy that silence filled the room, rather silence than stupid questions, he thought. They ate in silence for a while until Elrohir lifted his head. "Ada... would you mind if Elladan and I went to visit Lothlorien for two weeks?" Elrond looked at Elrohir.. "Why would you wish that?" And instantly he remembered.. "I will think about it.. and meet you later today to inform you about my decision," he said... he could not just say that he needed to examine Elrohir, to be sure that it was safe to take the trip.. and he hoped that Elrohir understood.

"Hannon lle, ada, that is all I ask for." Elrohir smiled though he felt awful. Elrond nodded at his younger son while the older leaned over the table towards his brother.. "Will you go to bed now?" Elrohir sighed. "Ada.. I do not feel well, may I leave the table?" "Yes, of course," Elrond said, trying not to sound too worried.. "May I leave the table as well, so I can take care of him?" Elladan asked and stood up before Elrond answered.. "Go rest Elrohir, I will come to see you in a short while," Elrond said and smiled warmly at his younger son..

"I thank you again, ada. There is no need to worry, I am just feeling a bit sick." He smiled reassuringly and got up. "Please excuse me." "You _are_ excused smart one.." Elladan joked and took Elrohir's hand to follow him. After the twins had left the room Erestor sighed with relief... he had hoped that they would be gone before making more remarks about him and Glorfindel. Then again he was also worried about Elrohir and he looked at Elrond. "I hope Prince Elrohir will feel better soon."

"So do I Erestor.. I will see to him after I have eaten," Elrond said softly and tried to look casual, taking a sip from his goblet.. The meal was finished in silence and a short while after they had finished eating Erestor got up. "I have to continue working now. Please excuse me. "Elrond nodded at him and smiled "Of course Erestor." "Hannd, Mylord." Erestor quickly left the room, making his way his rooms quickly to change his clothes.

Glorfindel couldn't help but smile at Erestor's escape.. and emptied his goblet "Forgive me Mylord I should really get to work too, it has been a late morning," he said and flashed a brilliant smile at Elrond.. The lord of Imladris smiled back, "Of course you are excused as well, Lord Glorfindel.".. Glorfindel got up from the table, and made a slight bow before Elrond and Thranduil, but his eyes shone with amusement "Hannon Le Mylord," he then looked at Thranduil "Your majesty, king Thranduil.." And he smiled and turned around to leave.. wondering for a second if he should claim his desert, or go to the training halls.. but decided to sneak up the corridor, and knocked on Erestor's door.

"Please wait a moment, I am just changing my clothes." Erestor replied and took a new robe from his cupboard. The reply made Glorfindel laugh out loud and he opened the door to sneak inside. "They were so becoming to you love," he giggled. Erestor turned around and shook his head. "I liked them, but the twins have been more than enough for my nerves today..." "Poor Elladan, he is indeed jumpy these days.. he did just not think Erestor, you can not hold that against him," Glorfindel said and locked the door. "You pinched him too hard. He nearly fell from his chair." Erestor folded his arms. "He is to be a ruler one day Erestor, he can not be rude towards the king of Mirkwood," Glorfindel said sternly. "Who says that Elrond will ever allow him to overtake his tasks? I doubt that." Erestor looked at his lover and grinned mockingly, moving away from him.

"Who says he will not? What if he decides to run off to Mirkwood? Lord Elrond could in a matter of fact use some time off his office, and go visit other places on middle earth.. you would be in the hands of a Lord, that speaks with food in his mouth," Glorfindel said and raised a brow and folded his arms. "We could just send the twins with him." Erestor smirked, but still went backwards. "I really do not think that Lord Elrond's idea of time off, includes his children Erestor" Glorfindel said and watched Erestor move. "We could ask them to stay in Lorien with their grandparents." Erestor said and noticed that he had reached the wall. "They might like it there."

"I do not think so.. they are both far too attached to Imladris, they are their father's sons, just like Arwen is her mother's daughter, and you seem out of escape routes love," he said and winked, before he began to move towards Erestor. The chief advisor shook his head and moved to the side. "This is my room, remember?" "I am not THAT old, my chief advisor," Glorfindel said and moved all the way over to Erestor. "What do you need a chief advisor for if you are not that old." Erestor increased the speed of his movements away from Glorfindel again.

"Maybe I do not need A chief advisor," Glorfindel said with a little smile... "The question right now if is my chief advisor needs me," and he sat down on a chair, watching Erestor. The younger elf sighed. "Oh my love... you know perfectly well that Elrond expects to see me later. And I have to get my work done..." He went to his knees before Glorfindel's chair and let his head rest on Glorfindel's knee. Glorfindel smiled and caressed Erestor's hair gently. "I know.. forgive the silly old elf," he sighed. Erestor gently kissed the knuckles of his lover's hand. "I would wish that there were no tasks for me to finish. But I know that is not so." He sighed and got up, pulling his lover into his arms. "Im mela lle."

"I love you too," Glorfindel smiled.. "I should be getting down to the training halls as well," he sighed.. he had defenatly wanted something else, but he had to act professional too.. he did actually hold a responsibility towards Lord Elrond. He let go of Erestor, and took a step back. "I trust I will see you later this evening my love." Erestor nodded. "Yes you will, melme." He kissed his lover sweetly and got dressed. "Love, could you unlock the door?" He kissed his lover's cheek and waited until Glorfindel took out the key to his room again.

Glorfindel opened the door, and handed the key back to Erestor.. "Here Mellon-nin" he said and turned to leave. "Hannad, melme." Erestor sighed and took hold of his lover's tunic. "Are you angry?" "No," Glorfindel answered and jerked his arm back and left down the corridor. He had arrived in the training halls, grumpy and irritated.. he knew it was unfair to get react so. For Erestor had been right. but still..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> ada = father  
> penneth = young one  
> Hannon lle = thank you  
> Hannad = thanks  
> Im mela lle = I love you  
> mellon-nin = my friend  
> melme = love


	26. News for Elrohir

Elrohir quietly lay on the bed, his eyes half-closed and the arms tightly wrapped around his abdomen, busy with studying his twin's features. After a while he opened his eyes again, finally feeling better. He was happy that his twin had come with him as he knew he wouldn't have made his way to their chambers without his support. Slowly, to make sure he wouldn't feel sick and dizzy again he lifted his head. "I feel better, brother dear." He stated as cheerfully as he could. "Are you sure?!" Elladan asked and smiled vaguely. "You are looking ill Elrohir." "Yes, do not worry about me. I am sure I looked worse three days ago." Elrohir tried to sound funny but failed. "Perhaps rest is what you need," Elladan said, and arranged the covers around his brother. "But I want to go to Lorien." Elrohir noticed how childish he sounded but just pulled up his lower lip sulking.

"Let ada be the judge of that, I do not want you to go, if it can cause you harm," Elladan said and tucked some of Elrohir's hair gently behind his ear.. "We are getting a little overprotective, are we not?" Elrohir shook his head, but smiled gently took Elladan's hand in his own, moved it to his mouth and kissed it softly. Elladan squeezed Elrohir's hand, and smiled but the smile never reached his eyes either. "It always troubles me, to see you ill." "Yes I know. I was joking, melme." Elrohir smiled back at his twin. There was a knock on the door, and Elladan got up and opened it. "Ada," he said and moved out of the way for Elrond, who walked directly to the bed, sitting down next to his younger son.. "You look ill Elrohir, I will have to examine you," Elrond raised his head and looked at Elladan who still stood by the door.. "Will you stay Elladan?".. "No," Elladan whispered. and walked out the door.

Elrohir sighed, when his twin left, not daring to ask his ada about their fight. He slowly started to take off his tunic, blushing though his ada had seen his body more often than most people apart from Elladan. Elrond smiled. "You do not need to blush before me Elrohir.. you can come lie down here now," Elrohir lay down on the bed, and tried to relax, as Elrond placed his hands on his abdomen.. he pushed inwards softly.. and raised a brow.. then he lay his ear to Elrohir's swollen abdomen, but continued to push gently with his fingertips..

Elrohir always felt strange when his father examined him. He couldn't help it, he just did. "I... I know, ada." He stuttered, cursing himself. "I.. it just feels strange." Elrond lifted his head and looked at Elrohir.. unable to hide his surprise.. "You seem fine, my son, it is not unexpected, that you are moody and tiered, and feel worn." "That I could have told you before you started, ada." Elrohir grinned, then covered his mouth... "Im hiraetha."

"You could?.. How many pregnant people have you examined?" Elrond said and raised an eyebrow. "I... please do not be mad, ada." Elrohir hung his head in shame. Elrond laughed softly.. "Dear child,..".. but then he grew serious again.. "You are not expecting a child.." "But... I am sure... it... it moves ada, can you not feel it?" Elrohir looked back into his ada's eyes, confusion clearly written on his face. This time Elrond padded Elrohir's shoulder and smiled.. "My dear Elrohir.. you are expecting two children." "Just like he thought." Elrohir mumbled. "Who.. Elladan?" Elrond asked. Elrohir nodded. "He thought it might be two, just like us." "Oh," Elrond said and stood up "Will you tell him? Or shall I?" Elrohir smiled, unsure how to reply. "I... do not think he will like the thought."

"Which thought?" Elrond said and sat down again, looking worried at his son. "He does not want one child, ada. I do not think that he will like the thought of getting two instead," he whispered, tears starting to burn in his eyes. "I know, I am sorry for you my son.." Elrond said and caressed Elrohir's cheek.. "He will learn to love them, because he loves you," Elrohir got up, daring to hug his father closer than he had during the last millennia. "Hannon lle, ada, it means a lot to me that you say so." "A Im nessaie-utinu," Elrond whispered and returned Elrohir's embrace..

/I hope I am right../

"Im mel lle, ada." The younger twin rested his head on his father's shoulder. "I will prepare something to relax for you, and send Elladan back in with you, if you wish.. or I can stay here with you," Elrond proposed and kissed the raven hair of his son. "I... I do not want to detain you from more urgent tasks, ada." Elrohir sighed, not truly wanting to let his father go. "You are my most urgent task," Elrond replied gently. "But...," Elrohir wasn't sure how to react, pressing himself into his father's arms and enjoying to feel him close. "If it makes you feel better, then I will allow you to ride to Lothlorien. Seeing your sister and grandmother might do you good. And someone might be able to reach Elladan too," Elrond sighed.. "I am sorry he reacted like this, even though I can understand that he did.. he is scared Elrohir, just like I was when.." Elrond trailed off.. and looked out the window. "Is there any questions about your condition that worry your mind my son?"

"No." He determinedly shook his head. "It is fine with me... but... I am afraid about Elladan's reaction on becoming ada twice..." "Fine?... Elrohir, you made your choice, you should be happy child. Is Elladan's dark thoughts getting to you?" Elrond closed his eyes.. "I should not say this, but then do not tell him. I would swear not to tell him either." "I.... but ada he will be mad if we do not tell him. He will know that you are wise enough to find out..." The younger twin shook his head. "He... he might be angry with me."

"You are right. It would serve no purpose. Forget I spoke," Elrond said and smiled.. "Should I get you something for you to rest on?" "No, thank you, ada, but I think I can rest without anything now. I... I just wished that Elladan would be as happy as I am." "I know.. and he will be.. but you always have Glorfindel, Erestor and me to turn to Elrohir.. remember that," Elrond said "I think they are busy with each...." Elrohir blushed furiously and covered his mouth, hoping that his father hadn't listened to him.

Elrond smiled and nodded and got up from the bed again. "And you can ride to Lothlorien when you wish, I would recommend you to leave soon, if you want to go.. before you are heavy and bothered. They will always find time for you or any of your siblings.. trust me," he then turned around.. "I will see you later if there is nothing urgent you wish of me right now,".. Elrohir smiled, suppressing a sigh of relief. "Hannon lle, ada, I do not need anything at the moment." "Send word for me at all hours son, if you should need me, give me this one promise.. and do not trouble yourself too much about Elladan acting strange, or getting mad. He loves you, he will understand in time." Elrond said and moved to the door, but turned to look at his son before he turned the door handle "Are you sure you do not wish for me to stay?" The younger elf hesitated for a moment but shook his head. "Hannad ada, I think I am able to sleep without your help." He smiled gently. "I will send Elladan to you," Elrond said and smiled, before leaving the room.. as he closed the door, he sighed.. he should stay here, but he needed to see Thranduil..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish words:  
> Ada = father  
> Im hiraetha = I am sorry  
> A Im nessaie-utinu = oh my youngest son   
> Im mel lle, ada = I love you, father (mel is to love as a friend... :P)   
> Hannon lle/ Hannad = thank you/ thanks


End file.
